


El Bufón

by Aisjustrunning



Series: Loaded March (Traducción al español) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acción/Aventura, M/M, Militar, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Bufón ha salido a la luz, pero el Directorio quiere ponerle la mano encima antes de que lo haga la CIA. Excalibur se enfrenta a un nuevo tipo de peligro y Arturo teme que no están preparados para ello. Merlín está aterrorizado, no por no poder proteger a su equipo, sino por lo que pasará si lo hace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Bufón

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Jester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257711) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> NdlA: Los personajes de Merlín no me pertenecen y no saco provecho de este trabajo.  
> Esta es la cuarta parte de la serie Loaded March, y no se han revisado los términos militares. Cualquier error es totalmente mío (NdT: o, en este caso, probablemente mío)  
> Advertencia: este es un fic militar y contiene violencia militar  
> NdT: Os voy a poner aquí una lista de los miembros de Excalibur que nos facilitó footloose, porque ya empieza a ser útil :) Podéis consular más información en la [página wiki del fic ](http://loaded-march.wikia.com/wiki/Loaded_March_Wiki), aunque está todo en inglés.  
> Arthur Pendragon - capitán  
> Merlin Emrys – especialista en comunicaciones  
> Leon Cross – segundo al mando  
> Lancelot DuLac - medico  
> Gwaine Taggart – francotirador y explorador  
> Owain Yates – especialista en demoliciones  
> Perceval Dane – especialista de movilidad avanzada para combate y maniobras  
> Geraint Keynes – explorador, también especialista de búsqueda y rescate  
> James Galahad - explorador, también especialista de búsqueda y rescate  
> Kay Lawhead – especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo  
> Gareth Mallory – especialista en combate (operaciones submarinas)  
> Bohrs Hellswege - ingeniero de transporte y operaciones  
> Aidan Pellinor - especialista en combate (operaciones submarinas)  
> Daniel Bedivere – especialista en paracaídas  
> Julian Lamorak - especialista en combate (normalmente hace operaciones de vigilancia)  
> Gael Lucan – especialista en combate (movilidad y contra-movilidad), además de especialista de búsqueda y rescate

El equipo tardó dos semanas, un día, seis horas, cinco minutos y algunos segundos en mostrar los primeros signos de sublevación por el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento que Arturo había implementado en cuanto volvieron a la base.

Gwaine explotó el primero, como siempre. Después de un entrenamiento de carrera con mochila, cargada el doble de lo normal, Gwaine le lanzó la mochila a Arturo a los pies, se encorvó con las manos en las rodillas e intentó recuperar el aliento. Cuando tenía aire suficiente en los pulmones para hablar le puso la mano en el hombro a Arturo, clavándole los dedos hasta hacer daño.

—Has tenido a un soltero, guapo y totalmente listo para que te lo tiraras durante dos semanas, Arturo—siseó—. ¡Dos semanas! Culpa tuya si no te has aprovechado de ello. ¡No pagues tu frustración sexual con nosotros!

—Cállate, Gwaine—le advirtió Arturo, sin aliento, como todos los demás, mientras miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo había oído (especialmente Merlín), porque, aunque no había una norma específica sobre el tema en el ejército, ya no, prefería que su orientación sexual siguiera siendo algo privado. Era menos complicado así.

No pudo evitar que se le fueran los ojos al final de la fila, donde Merlín empezaba a aparecer, más despacio que los demás por la simple razón de que Arturo lo estaba haciendo correr con el _triple_ de peso. Merlín le había discutido la decisión, pero Arturo señaló que tenía que llevar más peso que el resto del equipo, excepto quizá Perceval, y que cómo pensaba fortalecerse si ya estaba holgazaneando de buenas a primeras.

Owain fue el segundo en explotar, y tardó cinco días, dos horas y treinta y siete minutos desde el colapso inicial de Gwaine. Fue durante una patrulla nocturna después de un turno doble con menos de seis horas de sueño entre los últimos tres días, todo el mundo sobreviviendo con lo último de las reservas, con la munición y equipo que se habían traído de la base, en medio del puto frío del desierto, que les dejaba los nudillos demasiado congelados como para doblarlos, los espejismos causados por la arena y la extenuación. El equipo estaba respondiendo a la petición de otro escuadrón de que enviaran a un especialista en explosivos para desactivar una versión casera de una mina-S.

—¡No me siento los dedos, Arturo!

—Te he visto desactivar una bomba con los dientes—replicó Arturo.

—¡Los dientes nunca me habían castañeteado tanto! ¡Hace más frío que en el puto polo!

—¡Ponte a ello ya, O!—gritó Arturo, mirando el reloj a una distancia segura. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que se le derritieran los hielos de las pestañas y poder distinguir las manecillas, no ya para ser capaz de ver bien. Estaba funcionando con incluso menos horas de sueño que los demás, con la posible excepción de Merlín, que se estaba quedando despierto hasta tarde cuando podía para reparar su Caja, leer información técnica e interpretar mensaje interceptados—. ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Normalmente tardas menos!

Hubo un breve silencio y, al final, Owain gritó.

—¡Arturo!

—¿Qué?

—¡ARTURO!

—¿QUÉ?

—¿Ves lo que tengo en la mano?

Arturo se arriesgó a mirar y vio a Owain levantándole dos dedos en un gesto de mal gusto.

Cuando Arturo irrumpió en el barracón siete días, seis horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, gritando órdenes para levantarse y salir corriendo para otra patrulla, recibió una advertencia alta y clara cuando Lance, que nunca se quejaba si podía evitarlo, gimió y fue el último en salir del barracón.

Dos días, algunas horas y unos cuantos minutos después (Arturo empezaba a tener problemas para contar los días, iba ya en reserva) el anuncio de una tercera ronda de entrenamiento físico ese día se vio recibido con una queja colectiva. Hasta León hizo una mueca.

La única persona en el que equipo que no se quejaba del aumento de dureza del entrenamiento, de tener el doble de misiones y las actividades que Arturo les asignaba a cada uno para tenerlos siempre alerta era Merlín, porque Merlín lo _entendía._ El resto de Excalibur no había visto el vídeo de las cosas raras, _mágicas_ , que estaba en el archivo digital ilegal que le había enviado Olaf cuando estaba de R&R. El resto de Excalibur no había quedado con un agente secreto, por no decir un agente _doble_ , que había resultado tener magia y pretendía usarla para convertir a Arturo en algún tipo de sacrificio en el altar del NOM y así conseguir ser miembro en pleno derecho. El resto de Excalibur no sabía lo que era el NOM.

Desde esa noche, Arturo había estudiado como nunca, lo que era más difícil cuando no sabía exactamente para qué estaba estudiando. Había asaltado las estanterías de la biblioteca local en busca de cualquier libro que hablara de lo oculto.

—Son todos una mierda— había dicho Merlín.

—¿Y qué sugieres que lea?—había preguntado Arturo. Merlín había vuelto el día siguiente de casa de su tío con un libro para niños sobre los druidas, un ejemplar con las páginas marcadas de la _Enciclopedia de las cosas que nunca existieron_ y un libro sobre la brujería en Inglaterra.

Había interrogado a Merlín. Incluso se había pasado a conocer por sí mismo al misterioso tío Gaius, sólo para encontrarlos cargando un equipo extraño en el maletero del coche.

—Nos vamos ya a… mmm… entregar esto. A… mmm… un cliente de mi tío Gaius. Lo acaba de arreglar—había dicho Merlín.

—Trae, te ayudo, parece pesar—se había ofrecido Arturo, sin éxtio.

—No, no, no hace falta que te ensucies el traje, princesa—le contestó Merlín a toda prisa.

A parte de un SMS que le había enviado Olaf, enfadado ( _Muy majo el desastre que me has dejado, Arturo. Deberías pasarte a visitar más a menudo)_ , Arturo no había visto ni hablado con el agente del MI-5, lo que significaba que esa fuente de información estaría seca hasta que Olaf apagara los fuegos que tenía que apagar.

A pesar de todo, al final a Arturo se le habían ocurrido un par de estrategias contra la magia. Había varios puntos flacos que podrían explotar. La magia necesitaba tiempo para funcionar; la magia necesitaba conjuros y encantamientos; la magia era útil a distancia, antes de que los enemigos se acercaran demasiado. El truco estaba en las maniobras de evasión, el uso de tácticas de distracción, e incluso en tomar prestado de las tácticas de guerrilla.

Arturo tenía todos esos planes, pero ninguna garantía de que fueran a funcionar. Cada vez que iba a proponerle un nuevo plan a Merlín, éste dudaba, fruncía el ceño, suspiraba y al final admitía que el plan tenía potencial.

—No veo que a ti se te ocurra nada—había explotado Arturo, más frustrado que otra cosa, porque sabía perfectamente lo que Merlín quería decir, pero estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo en voz alta.

_Necesitas magia para combatir la magia._

Y, exactamente, ¿dónde se suponía que iba a encontrar magia Arturo? Si había magia de la que se pudieran fiar, para empezar.

La señal más clara de la revuelta que se estaba formando en Excalibur llegó cuatro días y no sé cuántas horas más tarde. Cuando Arturo se metió en el barracón para anunciar una sesión de entrenamiento sorpresa, en medio de las pocas horas de descanso, y encontró sólo a Merlín, sentando en su cama, encorvado y con la cabeza baja, Arturo frunció el ceño y caminó entre las camas.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Merlín soltó un chillido de sorpresa que pareció mucho más de chiquilla adolescente por la forma en que casi tiró lo que fuera que tenía en las manos y cómo se esforzó por cogerlo y esconderlo de Arturo, todo a la vez. Se lo apretó contra el pecho y miró hacia atrás con una mirada de _soy culpable de algo y espero que no preguntes_ en sus grandes ojos azules.

—Pues, eh. Han dicho que estaba de huelga, o algo así. Lo pone todo en la nota.

—¿Qué nota? –Arturo vio un trozo de papel que destacaba en su prístino escritorio y fue a leerlo.

_Cuando hayas acabado de ser un capullo, puedes venir a disculparte. Estamos en la cantina._

Había una posdata: _Y no lo tomes con el pobre Merlín. No tiene nada que ver con la huelga._

—Gwaine—gruñó Arturo.

—En realidad la escribió León—dijo Merlín.

Arturo arrugó el papel con un gesto de fastidio y vio cómo Merlín intentaba esconder su _tablet_ sutilmente, intento totalmente fallido.

—¿Y tú por qué no están con ellos?

Merlín se quedó parado, apretándose la _tablet_ contra el pecho por segunda vez. Cruzó los brazos y se puso a mirar las arrugas de la cama, que por lo demás era una cama hecha a la manera militar casi perfectamente.

—Porque yo sé por qué estás haciendo esto—dijo en voz baja.

 Arturo se frotó la cara con la mano libre y perdió un poco el equilibrio, notando como cada gota de cansancio caía sobre él en ese momento. Había estado entrenando duro al equipo, y había estado con ellos en cada paso del camino. Si el dolor sordo que sentía en los músculos y el cansancio total que notaba en los huesos era al menos una parte de los que sentía su equipo, le extrañaba que no se hubieran amotinado hacía tiempo.

—Me pregunto si…—murmuró Arturo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sabía _por qué_ lo estaba haciendo: la única manera de la que se podía asegurar de que su equipo sobreviviera a los futuros encuentros con la magia era que estuvieran en el estado óptimo de preparación. Era lo _otro_ de lo que no estaba seguro.

Cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Merlín mirándolo y la _tablet_ había desaparecido en algún sitio (probablemente debajo de la almohada, que era donde Merlín lo escondía todo). Tenía esa mirada en los ojos, esa forma asombrosa de mirarlo, sincero, lleno de confianza y sabiendo exactamente lo que le pasaba a Arturo por la cabeza.

—Es real.

 —Claro que lo es—dijo Arturo, cargando su voz de impaciencia. Había visto pruebas por sí mismo: la extraña criatura en la tormenta de arena en los Ravines; el suceso meteorológico que había bloqueado los satélites durante la misión que le devolvió a su equipo completamente destrozado tras encontrarse con un enemigo con habilidades que escapaban a su entendimiento; el vídeo del Bufón haciendo magia entre una multitud de gente; el video del equipo de las fuerzas especiales estadounidense enfrentándose a la misma magia; y, por último, haberla sentido por sí mismo. Desde luego que la magia era real. Tenía pruebas.

Y, por alguna razón, oír a Merlín confirmar la realidad evitaba que pensara que se estaba volviendo loco.

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto—dijo Merlín, haciendo un gesto hacia el resto del barracón. Arturo sabía a qué se refería. Las horas extra de entrenamiento, las patrullas adicionales, el presionar a sus hombres tanto como podía para que se endurecieran y pudieran estar listos para cualquier cosa.

—No _estamos_ haciendo nada, Merlín. Yo soy el que decide el plan de entrenamiento.

—No me refiero a eso—dijo Merlín, levantándose con el tipo de gracia que solo exhibía una vez cada luna llena, lo que era lo suficientemente a menudo en opinión de Arturo, porque cuando Merlín se movía así, como una gato estirándose, casi letárgico bajo el sol, Arturo perdía por completo su hilo de pensamiento y acababa confundido.

—¿Y qué quieres decir entonces, _Mer_ lín? Porque, en fin, por lo que yo sé, ninguno de los dos puede leer mentes. Desembucha.

Merlín rechinó los dientes, bajó la barbilla y sacudió la cabeza con un gesto que Arturo le había visto hacer cada vez más últimamente, pero aún no estaba seguro de lo que significaba.

—Tenemos que contárselo.

—Genial, Merlín.— Ya hacía tiempo que Arturo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero decírselo al equipo traía consigo su propia lista de problemas, el último de los cuales era el tema de la autorización de seguridad—. Ya que estás especialmente brillante hoy, ¿qué tal si me dices cómo…?

—No tienes por qué decirles nada que se suponga que no tengan que saber—dijo Merlín, acortando la distancia entre ellos con un par de pasos largos—. Enséñales los vídeos. No están restringidos, ¿no? Los sacaste de…

Merlín sacudió la mano en el aire.

Arturo había pensado en los vídeos. Aún los tenía en el portátil.

—Merlín…

—A ver, tenemos que hacerlo. ¿No eras tú el que siempre está diciendo que somos un equipo? ¿Que funcionamos mejor cuando actuamos como tal? Y esto es nuevo. Es serio y es nuevo. No sabemos en la que nos estamos metiendo, ¿verdad? Estamos ciegos como murciélagos excepto por lo que sabemos de algunos de ellos y lo que hemos visto en los vídeos—dijo Merlín, dudando un poco al principio antes de presionar—. No estaba solo aquel día, ¿sabes? Gwaine estuvo allí. Owain y Perce. ¿Crees que no hablan de ello? ¿Que no se pregunta qué podrían haber hecho para acabar con ellos? ¿Que no han pensado ya un plan o dos por si acaso vuelve a pasar? Y quizá los demás tengan ideas que no se nos han ocurrido a nosotros.

Arturo aguantó la respiración y miró al techo de tela del barracón.

—Arturo…

—Cállate, Merlín—dijo Arturo, dándole la espalda. No fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la mirada dolida de Merlín. Miró el trozo de papel arrugado y reprimió un suspiro—. Tienes razón.

—¿La tengo?—Parecía sorprendido de veras, y encantado.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza—le gruñó a Arturo—. Sé que se lo tengo que contar al equipo desde hace semanas.

—Sí. Ya—dijo Merlín. Cuando Arturo lo miró, Merlín tenía esa sonrisa amplia suya en la cara, todo pómulos bajo ojos que brillaban como gemas, esa sonrisa que anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que pensaba que Arturo estaba haciendo algo sencillamente genial.

Hacía que Arturo tuviera a la vez una sensación agradable y una necesidad desesperada de no decepcionar nunca a Merlín.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? Ve a por ellos—dijo Arturo, haciendo un gesto para que se fuera. No se movió hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta del barracón.

Dejar que Merlín se quedara con él durante el R&R había sido una idea pésima. Que Dios lo ayudara, porque Arturo _odiaba_ lo que la sonrisa de Merlín le provocaba, porque no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era un idiota, y lo sabía. Había desperdiciado dos oportunidades perfectas hasta el momento: primero en Londres, y otra en ese mismo momento. El equipo habría estado en la cantina hasta que la bebida los hiciera olvidar lo que fuera que Arturo le hubiera hecho. Arturo tenía el barracón _y_ Merlín para sí mismo, pero él iba y mandaba a Merlín a por ellos.

Tras un momento que dedicó a sentir lástima por sí mismo, Arturo repasó lo que le iba a decir a los demás cuando volvieran… si Merlín los convencía de volver. Había practicado el discurso hacía un par de semanas, cuando Galahad había arriesgado su vida al lanzarle una almohada a las 3 de la mañana, cuando Arturo había intentado levantarlos para una carrera matutina.

Merlín era el único que había salido a correr con él. No como los capullos de los demás, que habían enterrado la cabeza entre las mantas y lo habían ignorado.

Arturo cogió su portátil, lo abrió de golpe y le dio al encender antes de dejarlo en una de las camas de en medio de la habitación, con la idea de que se reunieran en algún punto del centro del barracón para ver los vídeos mientras alguien (probablemente Merlín, que ya los había visto) vigilaba la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama de Merlín, que aún estaba caliente donde Merlín había estado tumbado, y miró mientras se cargaba el portátil.

De debajo de la almohada se veía una esquinita de la _tablet_ que Merlín había escondido a toda prisa cuando Arturo había entrado.

Un coche de servicios pasó por la carretera principal a unos 50 metros del barracón de Excalibur. Se oían voces y risas distantes. El ruido habitual de las actividades de media tarde estaba empezando a disminuir.

Arturo metió la mano bajo la almohada y sacó la _tablet_.

La pantalla estaba con el brillo quitado como si estuviera a punto de apagarse, y Arturo la tocó en seguida antes de que se bloqueara. No tenía la mínima esperanza de ser capaz de crackear uno de los aparatos de Merlín. Si iba a tener una oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a lo que Merlín estaba haciendo, sería porque lo había cogido antes de que Merlín lo pudiera bloquear bien, y eso no pasaba nunca.

Lo primero que notó fue que no era la _tablet_ habitual de Merlín, la que usaba para dibujar esquemas de cosas que parecían raras y complicadas, con flechas, líneas rectas y triángulos y cuadrados que no le decían nada a Arturo, ahora, pero que eran algún tipo de esquema de un sistema eléctrico, por lo que recordaba del colegio. No era la _tablet_ de siempre, porque no tenía todos los programas que Merlín utilizaba (la mayoría de los cuales había escrito él mismo), por lo que Arturo sabía, para escribir código, descodificarlo o para jugar. No, esta era bastante más simple en comparación con lo que Merlín solía tener en las manos.

Sin embargo, Arturo sabía que era de Merlín, porque el texto era igual de incomprensible que cualquier cosa que Merlín había escrito o dibujado alguna vez, pero no era su letra. Era elegante, cursiva, con una caligrafía que hacía pensar en la Edad Media y grabados en los márgenes que eran obras de arte por sí mismos.

Sin importar lo mucho que Arturo forzara la vista no podía leer nada. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que no era inglés. No era siquiera ninguna otra lengua de la que tuviera alguna idea gracias al entrenamiento SAS (todo miembro del equipo hablaba con fluidez al menos otra lengua, y Arturo hablaba varios idiomas aparte del inglés de su Majestad la Reina). Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar cuál de lenguas que hablaba Merlín podía ser la del texto, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Pasó las páginas. Había dibujos detallados de plantas, con flechas y anotaciones sobre cada parte. Había un boceto de un unicornio y un trozo de texto subrayado, como si alguien hubiera repasado las letras originales una y otra vez, haciéndolas más grandes para que no se pudieran ignorar. Había otras imágenes, también, cánticos y círculos y garabatos que podrían tener algo que ver con la alquimia y…

Arturo dejó de pasar páginas y volvió para atrás. Ya había visto esas imágenes, en los libros que Merlín le había enseñado de su tío.

¿Por qué escondería Merlín una _tablet_ , y mucho menos el _e-book_? Al margen de que Arturo no pudiera leerlo, ¿no era Merlín el que le estaba enseñando todo sobre la magia? ¿Qué tenía que esconder?

Arturo frunció el ceño.

Ojeó más el libro, volviendo atrás cada poco, para no alejarse demasiado de la página que Merlín había estado leyendo, pero tampoco consiguió descifrar nada ni se le ocurrió una razón por la que Merlín pudiera haber escondido la _tablet_ a toda prisa cuando Arturo había entrado. Quizá Arturo lo había pillado por sorpresa. Quizá no quería que nadie le preguntara sobre el tema. Quizá lo había sorprendido.

Quizá. Quizá. Quizá.

Sorprendido o no, Merlín había visto que era Arturo el que entraba. En lugar de relajarse porque la investigación sobre la magia era un secreto que compartían, Merlín se había puesto incluso más tenso.

Arturo jadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Intentar descifrar a Merlín…

Había voces acercándose al barracón, voces fuertes, que reconocía, con Gwaine en cabeza riéndose de su propio chiste mientras los demás le suplicaban que bajara la voz. Arturo metió a toda prisa el _e-book_ más o menos al mismo sitio en el que estaba, esperando que, si lo había dejado en la página equivocada, Merlín lo achacara a su anterior intento de esconderlo. Volvió corriendo a donde había dejado el portátil, metió su contraseña y ya había dejado el documento de Olaf en el punto exacto cuando el equipo entró.

Entraron en fila, uno tras otro, pero ninguno fue a su cama. Alguien empujó a León hacia delante para que fuera el portavoz del grupo, y Arturo reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio a León negar con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros, resignado. León era, de todo el grupo, el que mejor entendería que, si Arturo los estaba presionando, es que había algo que no les podía contar. Pero al mismo tiempo, era difícil no seguirle el rollo a los demás cuando empezaban a quejarse como ancianitas.

Gwaine fue el que rompió el silencio.

—Merlín, has dicho que se iba a disculpar.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!—dijo Merlín desde la retaguardia, indignado—. He dicho que si me mandaba a por vosotros, entonces no tendría que disculparse…

—¿Cuándo ha pedido _él_ perdón por algo?—preguntó Perceval.

—A la mierda. He dejado una cerveza en perfecto estado—dijo Owain, pero Arturo se levantó, dejando el portátil en la cama, y Owain y los demás se quedaron quietos.

Arturo los miró, uno a uno, hasta que perdieron lo que les quedaba de espíritu de lucha y se dieron cuenta de que estaban peligrosamente cerca de entrar en la lista negra de Arturo, porque aunque fueran amigos, Arturo seguía siendo su oficial al mando.

—A ver, nenazas, ¿queréis una disculpa?—preguntó Arturo—. Pues os vais a llevar una decepción. Sentaos.

Nadie se movió. Galahad y Kay intercambiaron una mirada insegura.

—Por el amor de Dios, sentaos.

Uno a uno, el equipo se acercó. Lance fue el primero en sentarse, con León a su lado. Arturo esperó hasta que la mayoría estuvieran a su alrededor, tomando asiento con el ceño fruncido y miradas dubitativas, y le hizo un gesto a Merlín.

—Vigila la puerta.

Esa simple orden fue como apretar un botón, porque el estado de ánimo de todos cambió de golpe de rebeldía a curiosidad.

—Esto no sale del equipo. No vais a hablar de esto con nadie. No vais a comentarlo si no estáis seguros de que nadie os puede oír. Esto sobrepasa de lejos vuestra autorización de seguridad, y me juego el culo, y el de Merlín, si esto sale de aquí.

Por una vez, Gwaine no hizo su típico comentario de “y qué culos”.

Arturo miró al equipo, los vio asentir con solemnidad antes de estirar el brazo, darle a _play_ al vídeo y girar el portátil.

ooOOoo

Vigilar la puerta suponía darle la espalda a los demás, desviar la mirada y susurrar por lo bajo para asegurar no solo la entrada, sino toda el área que llevaba a la puerta y unos metros alrededor de las cuatro paredes, con un hechizo de silencio. Si alguien pasaba el límite, le resonaría en la cabeza como si la hubiera metido en la campana más grande de la torre sur de Notre Dame.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Merlín nunca conseguía el volumen adecuado para ese hechizo.

Merlín no necesitaba ver esos vídeos otra vez. Arturo los había puesto tantas veces que tenía las escenas principales grabadas en el cerebro. Los trucos del Bufón no eran nada en comparación con cómo volaba por los aires el equipo de las fuerzas especiales, y ese era el vídeo que Arturo les había puesto primero, porque era grande y espectacular, aunque solo durara uso minutos. Uno a uno, los hombres que no estaban en primera fila se levantaron y estiraron el cuello para ver mejor, y hubo cierta lucha para poder acercarse.

Pusieron el vídeo dos veces más: una para los que no habían podido ver la primera vez, otra cuando Perceval, con dedos temblorosos, se acercó al portátil y movió el ratón a trompicones hasta darle otra vez al _play_.

Se hizo el silencio, un silencio casi tan absoluto como el que Merlín había conjurado alrededor del barracón. Todos estaban aguantando la respiración, lo que absorbió todo el oxigeno de la habitación y, cuando empezaron a respirar de nuevo, poco a poco, con jadeos entrecortados, risas nerviosas, toses e hiperventilación, hubo un momento de duda, un microsegundo, en el que Merlín no supo cómo iba a reaccionar el equipo.

En las dos semanas de R&R Merlín había llegado a conocer a cada uno de los miembros del equipo Excalibur de una forma en la que nunca los podría haber conocido en servicio. Había entrado en sus vidas, conocido a sus familias, visto las relaciones que los unían sin importar lo enfadados que pudieran estar o lo lejos que acabaran en el futuro. Sabía que Kay no tenía familia, que se sentía tan fuera de lugar como él, que se aferraba a Excalibur porque no tenía a nadie más, y que Excalibur nunca los dejaría ir, a ninguno de los dos. Sabía que Gwen y Lancelot querían una familia, que Lance no quería que ella pasara por todo eso sola y quería esperar, pero que Gwen no quería esperar por si acaso lo perdía del todo… aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido delante de nadie que no fuera Merlín.

Sabía que la familia de Owain estaba orgullosa de él, pero un poco decepcionados de que no se fuera a unir a la policía cuando terminara su servicio; el ejército no era una tradición familiar, mientras que la policía sí lo era. Pero entendían que no era muy diferente, era como familia lejana. Sabía que Galahad había huido de casa cuando tenía 14 años y que ver a su familia siempre ponía a prueba su paciencia y la de los demás. Sabía que Geraint quería partirle la cara al padre de Galahad, así que siempre se llevaba a Galahad a quedarse en su casa, o más bien la de sus abuelos, ambos jóvenes, porque su madre lo había tenido fuera del matrimonio, y que sus abuelos trataban a Galahad como a un segundo nieto.

Sabía que a León le daba pánico pedirle a Morgana que se casara con él, que había comprado el anillo hacía años, y que a Morgana le daba el mismo pánico que se lo pidiera, pero, muy a lo Pendragón, nunca mostraría ese miedo.

Merlín conocía al equipo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían al saber que la magia era real.

Arturo lo había sorprendido. Había habido momentos, al principio, cuando había visto a Arturo en una encrucijada, el camino de la izquierda el sendero duro, pisoteado y destrozado de la verdad y el conocimiento, el camino de la derecha el agradable sendero asfaltado de la negación. Arturo había vacilado, dando un paso hacia la derecha antes de dirigirse con pasos decididos hacia la izquierda, dispuesto a lidiar con lo que pasara.

Merlín nunca había visto a nadie aceptar el concepto de la magia tan rápido como Will, pero Will era Will y había crecido con Merlín. Arturo no le iba a la zaga, porque había tenido que luchar contra todo lo que sabía, todo lo que le habían enseñado, para convertirse en una víctima, él, antes de darse cuenta al final de que la magia era real.

No había dudado desde entonces.

Merlín estaba orgulloso de él hasta lo ridículo. Y asustado. Sentía que había perdido su oportunidad, la oportunidad de contarle a Arturo lo de su magia. No era que pensara que no podía confiar en Arturo, porque confiaba en él.

Una noche de R&R, tarde, cuando Merlín le había dicho a Arturo que, sinceramente, aunque las _Brujas de Eastwick_ tenía un par de datos correctos y _Jóvenes brujas_ era increíble y daba miedo, ni de coña iba a ver _El aprendiz de brujo_ o _El retorno de las brujas_ sin beberse al menos media botella de tequila antes. Arturo le había replicado que era investigación, que “qué sabía él de todas formas”, y Merlín se había quedado ahí, mordiéndose el labio, _queriendo_ decírselo…

Y el momento pasó cuando Arturo puso _Suspiros_ en el DVD.

—Sé bastante, en realidad—dijo Merlín, por el contrario—.Lo suficiente para saber que _esto_ no es investigación.

—Desde luego que no—contestó Arturo, yendo hacia a la cocina para encender la máquina de palomitas—. No puede ser todo trabajo y nada de diversión, ¿verdad?

En el silencio que siguió al primer vídeo, Merlín se preguntó si debería haber intentado más decírselo a Arturo. Pero ¿qué habría hecho Arturo? Su único encuentro con la magia había sido terrible y Merlín no quería que pensara que tener magia hacía que alguien fuera directamente malo. Eso había dicho mientras veían las pelis.

—¿No hay brujas buenas?—había preguntado, cambiando el disco de la peli.

—Seguro que sí—había empezado a decir, solo para verse interrumpido cuando Arturo le había tirado la carátula vacía.

—Supongo que no serían buenas pelis de Hollywood, las películas sobre brujas buenas—había reflexionado Arturo, y Merlín no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse en el sofá y morderse el labio.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio ahora, medio con anticipación, medio con miedo, intentando averiguar cómo estaba reaccionando el equipo. Parecía haber tres grupos: la mayoría dudaban, pensaban que eran efectos especiales; un grupo pequeño estaba pálido, lo creían; el resto no estaban seguros.

Perceval estaba entre los que creían, con Owain y Gwaine, y fue Perceval el que habló primero, lo suficientemente fuerte para callar los bufidos de “photoshop” y “efectos especiales”.

—Joder, aún salimos bien parados, ¿verdad?

El barracón volvió a quedarse en silencio de golpe. ¿Quién de ellos no sabía lo mal que les había ido la misión? Ninguno de los cuatro había dicho nada, al margen de contarle a Arturo lo que no podían decir en el informe, pero el equipo no tardó mucho en empezar a preguntarse por qué había fallado Gwaine, porque Gwaine nunca fallaba, y Perceval, que ya había dirigido misiones antes, tenía una habilidad especial para arreglar las cosas en un segundo, pero los cuatro habían necesitado el helicóptero y refuerzos para salir de allí. La historia había ido saliendo a la luz poco a poco, a trozos, entre cervezas, en noches tranquilas en el comedor, durante las patrullas. La gente hablaba, la gente escuchaba, y la gente se burlaba, pero nadie preguntó si Perceval, Owain o Gwaine les estaban tomando el pelo.

Algunos del equipo habían pillado a Merlín por banda para preguntarle sobre la misión, la misión de las cosas raras, la que daba mal rollo. Pero él no le había dicho nada a nadie. Sólo a Arturo.

El peso de quince pares de ojos cayó sobre él de repente, abriéndole agujeros en la espalda, y Merlín se giró con cuidado, pasando su atención de fuera del barracón al equipo, _su_ equipo, porque ahora era uno de ellos, y lo estaban mirando a él, esperando confirmación.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no a cualquiera de los demás?

Quizá fuera porque las grandes gestas de Gwaine estaban bien para el bar. Quizá porque Owain no podía contar nada sin soltar al menos siete tacos y siempre se le olvidaba el final. Quizá porque Perceval era demasiado pragmático, siempre lo pintaba todo mejor de lo que era.

Quizá fuera porque Merlín siempre llamaba a las cosas por su nombre. Menos esa misión.

Merlín vio cómo Arturo lo miraba desde el semicírculo de camas de barracón pegadas, desde la piña de gente. Tenía los brazos cruzados cuando le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento para animarlo.

Había pensado sobre el tema, después, cuando habían vuelto, después de la reunión, después de que Arturo los hubiera acorralado uno por uno y les hubiera sacado la historia. Había pensado sobre el tema cada vez que alguien había mencionado la historia, cada vez que Gwaine la contaba tal y como había pasado, porque no tenía imaginación para hacerlo sonar menos malo de lo que era, cada vez que Owain hacía gestos con las manos para dar una idea de la explosión del misil, cada vez que Perceval describía cómo había estado corriendo cuando algo lo había hecho tropezar y había tirado de él.

Lo había hablado con Gaius. Le había dado vueltas después de que el traidor del agente secreto casi matara a Arturo. Se había quedado en vela en la cama después de su larga conversación sobre magia con Arturo, mirando al techo hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

_Joder, aún salimos bien parados…_

Merlín los miró a los ojos, uno a uno. Owain. León. Lance. Perceval. Kay. Gwaine. Gareth. Galahad.

—Eso son dos equipos de veinte hombres de las Fuerzas Especiales contra tres hombres. Ninguno salió con vida—dijo al final, mirando a Arturo por encima de los demás, esperando que entendiera por qué no había dicho nada antes. Tenía miedo. No de la magia, sino de la gente que la usaba. Eran tiempos modernos. Hacía cincuenta años nadie se hubiera podido imaginar algunas de las depravaciones de la guerra actual. ¿Cien años? ¿Doscientos? ¿Mil? Cualquier posibilidad inconmensurable era posible ahora, y lo más cercano a la peor pesadilla de Merlín era un hechicero con los sentidos de Hannibal Lecter y la sed de sangre de Pol Pot y su Khmer Rouge.

—No. No salimos _bien parados_. Salimos por suerte. Vimos que no podíamos ganas, así que recogimos y nos largamos. Teníamos un plan para retirarnos. Lo seguimos. Ellos no lo sabían. Pensaban que tenían ventaja—. Merlín tragó saliva—. Estaban jugando con nosotros.

—¿Jugando…?—Gwaine estaba pálido. Igual que el resto. Incluso Arturo frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de dolor, pero habían analizado los videos desde todos los ángulos posibles y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había dicho tan francamente como Merlín acababa de hacer, Arturo sabía que Merlín tenía razón.

Pero no podía seguir mirándolos, al equipo, sus amigos. No podía mirar a Perceval, Owain o Gwaine… o _Arturo_. Sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado con sus palabras, porque no les había contado todo.

Merlín había creado un túnel en la tormenta mágica que había frustrado los intentos de Gwaine de darle al objetivo. Había salvado a Owain del misil que Aredian le había tirado a su transporte. Había luchado contra Aredian y Trickler, les había tirado un edificio encima.

No había sido solo suerte. Habían sobrevivido porque Merlín había estado allí.

Merlín se giró y fijó la mirada en la puerta.

El silenció duró tanto, fue tan intenso, que Merlín pensó por un momento que había perdido el control de su magia, como ya la había pasado una vez, de pequeño, y había silenciado también el interior del barracón con el mismo silencio antinatural que había usado para crear un foso virtual alrededor del edificio. Pero no podía mirar atrás, no se atrevía, por si acaso los demás podían leer la mentira en su cara.

—Entonces… ¿eso es lo que se nos viene encima?

La voz fue tan floja que Merlín no estaba seguro de quién había hablado.

—Eso parece—dijo Arturo, su voz impasible, suave, calmada y regular.

—¿Lo sabías, antes de…?—Esta vez fue Bohrs, con tono grave y retumbante, un profundo barítono que podría sacudir el cielo si intentara subir su volumen.

—No—dijo Arturo, y su “no” fue mucho más firme que el de Merlín—. Los americanos nos dijeron que estaban usando nueva tecnología…

—Y una mierda—dijo Gwaine.

—Tecnología que está muy avanzada, por delante de cualquier cosa que hayamos visto en este bando. Probablemente china, o taiwanesa, o una agencia independiente—dijo Arturo.

—¿Y tú te tragas lo que dicen los americanos?

—¿Tiene _estúpido_ tatuado en la frente?—preguntó Gwaine, Merlín miró para atrás de refilón para ver cómo Gwaine le daba a alguien una colleja, en lugar de ser él quien recibía una, para variar—. Es obvio que no…

—¿Qué pasa, entonces?—preguntó León, con voz un poco sostenida, como si intentara que no le temblara, poniéndole fin a la energía nerviosa que se estaba formando entre ellos con la pregunta que nadie quería hacer.

—A lo mejor son alienígenas—dijo Owain débilmente.

—¿Te estás bebiendo tu propio pis o qué?—preguntó Perceval—. ¿Alienígenas?

—Sí, como en las pelis, esas que...

—No son alienígenas—le interrumpió Arturo, cortante, como una guillotina golpeando el bloque de madera, cercenando una cabeza y haciendo que callera del banco a la cesta.

Hubo un silencio lo suficientemente largo que Merlín se atrevió a echar otro vistazo, pero lo único que vio fueron hombros pegados y Galahad intentando ver a través de los amplios hombros de Perceval. Arturo se había sentado; probablemente estaba cargando el siguiente vídeo.

Merlín podía adivinar lo que había en la pantalla por las respiraciones bruscas, los gritos ahogados, los silencios que se alargaban. Bohrs murmuraba por lo bajo, leyendo los subtítulos. Se quedó callado un par de minutos más tarde.

Cuando se acabó, Lance tosió antes de hablar.

—Otra vez—dijo.

Merlín se quedó junto a la puerta, apoyando el hombro contra el marco, durante tanto tiempo que le empezó a doler la espalda, pero no se atrevía a moverse, al menos no mientras todo se quedaba en silencio tras ver el vídeo por segunda vez, ni cuando alguien tragó saliva tras la tercera vez y entendió la maldita explicación.

Las luces naranja parpadeaban en la distancia, justo encima del barracón de al lado, el brillo somnoliento borroso por el viento cargado de arena que hacía que las puertas y las ventanas de tela de los barracones ondear, repiquetear y susurrar en el momento en que Merlín deshiciera el hechizo. Hizo una mueca para sus adentros y se preguntó si debería reducir la magia un poco antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo silencioso que estaba todo.

—Magia—dijo alguien, de golpe, y Merlín se quedó parado, preguntándose si alguien había visto lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando reunió el coraje para mirar hacia atrás, no vio ni una sola cabeza que no estuviera concentrada en el portátil de Arturo, o cuchicheando con la persona más cercana, compartiendo susurros, preocupaciones e incredulidad.

—Magia—confirmó Arturo.

Hubo otra pausa.

—¿Quién piensa que se me ha ido la olla?—preguntó Arturo.

Nadie le contestó enseguida. Los minutos pasaban, y parecía que nadie le fuera a contestar, porque lo estaban considerando de verdad.

Entonces, al final, Gwaine habló, con palabras lentas y arrastrando las palabras un poco.

—Bueno. Siempre has sido un poco especial…

—Sobre _esto_ —especificó Arturo, con un tono que indicaba que su panciencia no iba a durar mucho.

—Yo no—dijo Kay de repente, levantándose despacio y sacudiendo la cabeza. Merlín lo miró, un poco sorprendido, porque Kay solía ser el último en adelantarse en algo. Solía ir por detrás, tras haber analizado todo casi tanto como Arturo. Kay tenía las mejillas rojas, consciente de que todo el mundo le estaba prestando atención, y se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabéis que fui dando tumbos de casa de acogida en casa de acogida hasta que cumplí los dieciséis.

Merlín lo había descubierto durante el R&R, pero también había descubierto que Kay, una vez había cumplido los dieciséis, había ido dando tumbos de sofá a habitación de invitados y de vuelta a sofá, adoptado entre todos los del equipo, que se turnaban para echarle un ojo.

—La última casa… estuve allí dos años antes de tener que largarme. Había una chica. ¿Sabes cuál, B?—preguntó—. ¿Esa con pinta de gótica suicida que estaba un poco ida? Bueno, parece que no estaba ida del todo, porque podía hacer que las cosas se movieran sin tocarlas. Como ese tipo.

Merlín vio cómo Kay señalaba hacia el final de la habitación, donde estaba el portátil.

—Decía que era Wiccana. Me enseñó sus libros, me dejaba mirar cuando hacía sus rituales. Tampoco se gastó nunca un penique en tiente de pelo. Hacía un truco para cambiarse el color, como ese tipo.

Otro gesto.

—Lo he visto. Sé que es real—. Hubo una pausa—. No creo que estés como una cabra, Arturo. Bueno. No más de lo normal.

Unas risillas secas se extendieron por el grupo.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

—Mi abuela solía hacer cosas—aportó Bohrs en el silencio que siguió a las palabras de Arturo—. Cosas de campo, decía, para evitar que los _goblins_ le destrozaran la casa y los _leprechauns_ le robaran a sus nietos.

—Yo una vez probé una poción de amor en una chica—dijo Geraint. Cuando los demás se rieron de él, añadió—Tenía doce años, ¿vale? No es que fuera muy listo por aquellos entonces…

—Ni ahora—lo cortó Galahad.

—…y ella era preciosa, con sus quince años, pero la chica que no era se bebió la poción, y tenía granos y pelo de paja, y aparato, y no me dejó en paz durante semanas. Vigilaba mi taquilla, intentó pillarme a solas en el patio cuando los profesores no estaban mirando…

—¿Te acuerdas de dónde sacaste esa poción?—preguntó Gwaine—. A ver, no es que yo _necesite_ esas cosas, pero… suena interesante…

—Que te den—dijo Geraint.

—¿Alguien se acuerda de la misión en Turquía? ¿La de las montañas?—La voz de Lance era tan bajita, tan lejana, que las risitas y las bromas se calmaron y todo el mundo se puso a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Hasta Merlín se giró, aunque no veía a Lance porque Perceval estaba en medio—. Gwaine y yo subimos por la montaña mientras los demás fuiste a asegurar la zona. Arturo iba con nosotros, pero lo llamaron de vuelta cuando alguno de los rebeldes empezó a hablar. Estábamos… no lo sé… el sol se estaba poniendo, hubo un desprendimientos, y Gwaine y yo nos separamos…

—Te dije que siguieras, que yo encontraría otra ruta para subir—dijo Gwaine, con la voz igual de baja, y Merlín vio cómo fruncía el ceño, intentando averiguar a dónde quería llegar Lance.

—Sí. Llegaste antes que yo.

—Y tenías una pinta horrible—dijo Gwaine—. Te resbalaste y te caíste, ¿no?

—No. Eso es lo que te dije que había pasado. No me caí. Me atacaron.— A Lance le temblaba la voz, que le salió brusca; se le notaba asustado. Tardó un momento en encontrar las palabras que quería para continuar—. No sé lo que era. No podía ser más grande que una cabra… pero no parecía una cabra. Algo así como una mezcla entre un gato y un pájaro. Con garras de tigre. Me rajó de lleno. Y me enganchó con el pico…

Se oyó el sonido de tela enrollándose, un susurro tan leve que Merlín no supo lo que era hasta que Lance siguió hablando.

—¿Veis esta cicatriz? Eso fue. Esa cosa me mordió. Yo…

—Nunca habías dicho nada—gruñó Perceval.

—¿Crees que quería que me mirarais como si se me hubiera ido la pinza? ¿Qué iba a contaros? ¿Que algo así como una mezcla entre gato y pájaro había volado hacia mí, saliendo de la nada, me había usado de poste de arañar y había comprobado si era comestible?

 _Griffin_ , quería decir Merlín. Parecía que a Lance lo había acosado un _griffin_.

Nadie dijo nada en un rato. Entonces, cada vez más gente del equipo fue compartiendo historias, cosas que medio recordaban, anécdotas de cosas que habían visto por el rabillo del ojo, algunas de las cuales se podían explicar, pero la mayoría no tenía explicación posible. La gente se rió de Gwaine; alguien le tiró un cojín pata que se callara cuando empezó a contar una historia de cuando estaba en Transilvania, porque esas monadas _no_ eran vampiros (quizá), y nadie creyó a Owain cuando aseguró que sus bombas no habían explotado en una misión, no porque se hubiera olvidado de los detonadores, sino porque un poltergeist se los había quitado y los había vuelto a meter en la mochila.

El grupo volvió a quedarse en silencio un rato antes de que nadie volviera a hablar y esta vez fue Arturo el que lo rompió.

—Por eso os he estado exprimiendo. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. No sabemos cómo luchar contra ello.

—Contra la tecnología, ¿no?—preguntó León, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. Contra toda la _tecnología_ a la que nos vamos a enfrentar—dijo Arturo, sin ironía.

—Vamos a necesitar una palabra clave—sugirió Perceval—. Para que podamos hablar sobre el tema y que la gente no piense que nos fumamos algo, y eso.

—Podemos llamarlo tecnología—sugirió Lance, encogiéndose de hombros y rascándose el brazo inconscientemente. Arturo asintió.

—Vale. A ver, Merlín y yo hemos estado intentando averiguar cómo contrarrestar esta _tecnología,_ y tenemos un par de ideas. Si vosotros tenéis alguna… quiero escucharla.

Hubo cuchicheos y murmullos entre los hombres, mientras empezaban a hacer lluvia de ideas, buenas y malas, y Arturo levantó la barbilla esperando a que saliera algo coherente. Merlín se quedó parado cuando Arturo fijó los ojos en él, pero se relajó cuando Arturo asintió, como diciendo “ha sido una buena idea hablar con ellos”.

El elogio imaginario no duró mucho.

—Merlín, ¿no te he dicho que le echaras un ojo a la puerta?—le gruñó Arturo.

ooOOoo

Arturo confiaba en sus hombres sin reparos. En combate, en el campo de batalla, en situaciones de gran estrés. En el campo de fútbol, de fiesta, en un callejón oscuro lleno de chulos con mucho que probar. Confiaba en que le guardarían las espaldas, en que seguirían sus órdenes, en que harían su trabajo.

También confiaba en que se meterían con él.

La conversación sobre la realidad de la _magia_ había ido mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, pero también había revelado lo mucho que cada uno se guardaba. Sucesos que cada uno había descartado como imaginaciones suyas se habían vuelto mucho más aterradores cuando se habían dado cuenta de que todos habían visto lo mismo… y habían estado demasiado avergonzados para hablar del tema.

Se habían pasado hasta algo más del toque de queda sacando ideas sobre cómo lidiar con los diferentes ataques mágicos con los que se podrían encontrar. No podían hacer nada con la bola de plasmas que había hecho saltar por los aires el transporte de Owain, excepto estar atentos e intentar apartarse de su camino. Gwaine se preguntó si los escudos mágicos serían igual de efectivos contra armas de filo o de corto alcance o incluso contra un buen puñetazo en la boca como lo eran contra proyectiles, algo que quería comprobar por sí mismo la próxima vez que tuviera la ocasión. Kay sugirió utilizar amuletos contra la magia, lo que podía ser una gilipollez, de verdad que no tenía ni idea, pero dijo que llamaría a su antigua hermana de acogida para descubrir si podían servir.

Parecía que algo hubiera cambiado esa noche, en la oscuridad, justo cuando todo el mundo se iba a la cama para tumbarse, aunque ninguno de ellos parecía conseguir dormirse, porque cada cierto tiempo alguien volvía a hablar para preguntar algún “¿Y si…?”.

—Idiota, eso no funcionaría porque…—contestaría alguien con una risotada.

—¡Pues en Harry Potter funcionó de puta madre!—objetaría algún otro.

En algún momento Gwaine empezaría a reírse, Owain gritaría un _maricas_ , y Merlín se giraría en la cama y se quedaría muy, muy callado, aunque no hubiera sido él el que sacara a Harry Potter.

Arturo tardó hasta casi el amanecer en darse cuenta de qué había cambiado en las últimas doce horas. Para un grupo de gente tan cercanos como ellos, que se ayudaban los unos a los otros en cada crisis y miedo, que siempre tendrían a alguien al lado de su cama si estuvieran en la enfermería, que cargarían con alguien al hombro la distancia que fuera necesaria hasta llegar a un sitio seguro, que _sabían_ hasta el secreto más desagradable de cada uno…

Habían dado un paso más. Ahora estaban confiando en los demás en lo imposible, en lo desconocido, en un desafío que los iba a presionar a ir más lejos de lo que nunca habían ido. Arturo nunca había dudado de que sus hombres estuvieran a la altura. Pero otra cosa era verlos darse cuenta de que _estaban_ a la altura.

Todos menos Merlín.

Arturo se había dado cuenta de cómo Merlín se había retirado a las sombras cerca de la puerta y se había apoyado contra el marco, con los hombros caído y la cabeza baja, con la expresión oculta en la oscuridad que estaba cayendo sobre la base, ni siquiera iluminado por algún rayo de la luz artificial que cubría la base con un brillo anaranjado que daba mal rollo. Mientras todo el mundo compartía sus historias de cosas raras (hasta el punto en que incluso habían intentado superarse los unos a los otro, como si estuvieran en los vestuarios del instituto otra vez, alardeando de algún logro en el partido de fútbol o si alguno de ellos había llegado a tercera base, saltándose la segunda y la primera), Merlín se había quedado callado, como si fuera un centinela silencioso cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era escuchar a todos los demás. No es que no tuviera historias. Había compartido al menos una con Gwaine, Owain y Perceval. Y le había admitido a Arturo que la razón por la que no estaba tan asustado como el resto era porque había tenido su propia ración de cosas raras cuando estaba en otra unidad.

Mientras Gwaine contaba una bola sobre un encuentro con _goblins_ y _gremlins_ (“¡Ni siquiera son de la misma mitología!”, había gritado Kay, como si de repente fuera el experto del equipo en lo sobrenatural), Arturo vio cómo Merlón se encorvaba con lo que parecía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Tenía los brazos, largos y esbeltos, cruzados con tanta fuerza que parecía que se fuera a romper.

Incluso ahora, a pocas horas antes del amanecer, con el equipo por fin durmiéndose, Arturo podía oír el crujido incesante de alguien moviéndose y girándose al otro lado del barracón, en la esquina de Merlín. Arturo se giró lentamente para mirar más allá de León, Owain, de todos los demás, y vio las sombras cambiar mientras Merlín se quitaba las mantas a patadas para volver a taparse las piernas otra vez; mientras se tumbaba boca arriba un momento para volver a tumbarse de lado al siguiente.

Se hizo el silencio, bendito silencio, durante tres segundos antes de que Arturo viera el brillo de un _e-reader_ y recordara el dispositivo que Merlín había escondido debajo de su almohada, el texto electrónico de un libro en una lengua que Arturo no entendía, con símbolos esotéricos muy familiares.

_¿Aún con tus secretos, Merlín?_

Arturo cerró los ojos al final, pero no hasta que el cansancio se llevó el dolor que lo mantenía despierto.

ooOOoo

Arturo estaba volviendo se la tienda de suministros después de una hora demasiado largo solicitando material nuevo para su equipo (en realidad no le gustaba el papeleo la mitad de lo que fingía) y de llamar a Morgana para pedirle que enviara algunos objetos que había elegido de la armería de Pendragón Consulting y que nadie echaría de menos, cuando vio a Merlín salir corriendo del barracón. Se quedó parado a unos metros de la puerta, que rebotó en el marco ligeramente mal alineado, con la cara pálida, los labios apretados y blancos y con pinta de estar completamente abatido. Hubo un instante, que no duró ni un latido, en el que Merlín respiró profundamente, temblando, como si estuviera intentando recomponerse, y se giró para volver a entrar al barracón.

Se volvió a girar otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza, y empezó a alejarse.

Estaba demasiado lejos para que Arturo lo pillara (aún no había descubierto cómo podía Merlín correr como si los mismos perros del infierno lo persiguieran cuando quería alejarse de la línea de fuego, pero no se molestaba en hacer mucho más que arrastrar el culo en las cerraras matutinas), así que se dirigió al barracón a ver qué estaba pasando que lo hubiera molestado tanto. Las tres Gs estaban allí, apiñados entre un puñado de camas, inusualmente callados. Gwaine estaba dedicándole a Bohrs, que estaba tirado en otra cama al otro lado, una mirada asesina, Kay parecía estar un poco enfermo y Perceval estaba de pie, brazos enormes cruzados a la altura del pecho, frunciendo el ceño, confuso.

—Hierro, eso es lo que necesitamos—estaba diciendo Bohrs, lanzando una pelotita al aire y dejando que le cayera en el pecho—. Estoy seguro. Mi abuelo solía hablar del tema cuando mi abuela no estaba cerca. Mata la magia. Estoy bastante seguro. Solo necesitamos algo de hierro puro, hacernos un par de machetes, y acercarnos lo suficiente a esos capullos para rajarlos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó Arturo.

Bohrs de calló de golpe y se enderezó, así que le cayó la pelota en la cara.

—Sólo les estaba contando cosas que me acuerdo de mi abuelo. Son aún muy de campo, ¿sabes? Supersticiosos, y me acuerdo de que…

—¿Tu abuelo cazaba brujas?—preguntó Arturo, con tono neutro—. ¿Iba y las rajaba, como has dicho? ¿Hacía machetes? ¿Podemos conseguir alguno?

Bohrs se enderezó más, lentamente, casi tan pálido como Merlín, y Arturo se preguntó por un segundo si Merlín había salido corriendo porque le había dado asco la extraña muestra de sangre fría de Bohrs, o si había sido por otra razón completamente diferente.

—No quería decir eso, señor.

—Así es como ha sonado—dijo Arturo—.¿Qué dijimos de no hablar del tema?

—Estamos en el barracón—protestó Bohrs, pero las palabras se le murieron en la garganta cuando vio a Arturo enarcar una ceja—. Dijiste que no saliera de nosotros, porque no sabíamos cuándo podía estar escuchando alguien.

—Genial—dijo Arturo, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? ¿Aunque sea solo un rato?

—Sí, señor—dijo Bohrs, haciendo una mueca pero sonando sumiso a la vez.

Arturo se giró hacia Perceval.

—¿Acabo de ver a Merlín salir? ¿Por qué no le ha puesto fin a la charla?

—Lo ha intentado—dijo Gwaine. Señaló a Bohrs—. Luego Míster Lo-jodo-todo aquí le ha dicho que dejara de gimotear como una chica y que mostrara algo de apoyo por la causa. Merlín ha preguntado “¿Qué causa”?, el mismo le ha contestado “Erradicar a todos los que no son como nosotros”.

—No he dicho eso—protestó Bohrs.

—Lo has dicho—se metió Galahad, negando con la cabeza.

—Y entonces Merlín ha preguntado “¿Eso qué quiere decir”?—dijo Gwaine, casi imitando a Merlín a la perfección, y a Arturo le sonó como la voz llena cargada de hielo que había oído a Merlín usar para echar la bronca a los dos cabos con problemas tecnológicos la primera vez que se habían visto en la tienda de intendencia.

Arturo entrecerró los ojos y se giró para mirar a Bohrs.

—¿Y tú qué has dicho?

Bohrs murmuró algo incomprensible.

—“¿No es obvio? Todo el que sea diferente”—aportó Geraint, colaborador.

Arturo se apretó el puente de la nariz. Había un secreto muy mal guardado en el equipo: la inclinación sexual liberal de Gwaine; uno que se guardaba porque se sentía culpables por cómo lo habían descubierto: la orientación de Merlín; y un secreto muy bien guardado: la preferencia de Arturo. En algún momento que otro de sus vidas, todos habían hecho comentarios con poco tacto sobre Gwaine o Arturo, comentarios que Gwaine se tomaba con filosofía y Arturo callaba con una buena colleja. No querían decir nada, y más les valía, porque de lo contrario Arturo no querría volver a saber nada de ellos.

Pero Merlín no había crecido con el equipo, no había estado en Excalibur mucho tiempo, aún se estaba acostumbrando a las peculiaridades y puntos débiles de cada uno. No tenía forma de saber que Bohrs, como todos, era un idiota con buena intención al que le daba igual que al hombre que le guardaba las espaldas resultaran gustarle otros hombres.

—¿Cuánto has bebido, B?

La peculiaridad de Bohrs y su peor punto débil era que bebía cuando estaba asustado y que, cuando bebía, la criatura que controlaba su cuerpo daba un rodeo para ignorar al cerebro y estampaba su metafórico coche en el Foso de la Estupidez. Arturo no creía que Bohrs hubiera bebido ahora. No se _atrevería,_ después de la que le había soltado Arturo a los dos últimos que se había saltado la norma de no beber en los barracones.

—No creo que haya estado pimplando—sugirió Gwaine—. Creo simplemente que tiene la cabeza en el culo, para variar.

—¿Qué tengo… que qué?—tartamudeó Bohrs. Se levantó con la mínima inestabilidad, con los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de algo, poco a poco—Joder, Merlín no piensa que hablaba de él, ¿no? Porque sabe que eso me da igual, ¿no?

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Apostarías todo tú dinero?

—Voy a buscarlo. Le pediré perdón. Tengo que decirle que no estaba hablando de _él_. Para nada. Nunca lo haría—dijo Bohrs, parándose justo antes de pasar por delante de Arturo, porque estaba un poco asustado de su capitán, como debe ser.

—Creo que ya has hecho suficiente daño por ahora. Habla con él luego. Cómprale una cerveza. Ofrécete a ser su mula de carga en la próxima caminata—dijo Arturo con firmeza—. Yo hablaré con él.

Hubo golpe seco en la puerta del barracón. Arturo se giró y entró un cabo.

—¿Capitán Pendragón? Se solicita su presencia en la tienda de mando.

—Sí, en seguida voy—dijo Arturo, pasando por su lado.

El cabo hizo una péquela mueca y lo siguió.

—Tengo órdenes de llevarlo allí directamente.

—Yo busco a Merlín—se ofreció Perceval, y Arturo asintió, agradecido.

ooOOoo

El coronel Mandrake levantó la vista desde su sitio habitual detrás del panel técnico, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido con desaprobación mientras el novato toqueteaba los controles sin mucha maña. Mandrake asintió con la cabeza secamente cuando Arturo entró, antes de devolver su atención a la pantalla, cambiando de postura un poco para mirar hacia atrás.

Mientras Arturo esperaba le echó un vistazo a la tienda. Dejando de lado la obvia irritación de Mandrake con la ineptitud nerviosa del nuevo cabo, tenía que haber alguna razón por la que Arturo estuviera allí. No había rastro de los americanos, ni siquiera del burócrata trajeado de mandíbula prominente, demasiado delgado para el traje de confección que llevaba, que los acompañaba la primera vez que Arturo los había visto. Pero había alguien nuevo en la tienda llena de equipo.

Era alto, delgado, como si fuera un corredor de maratones que hubiera sacado algo de músculo en los últimos años, tenía los hombros redondos, el pecho fuerte y el tipo de postura tranquila y confiada de un hombre que se podría preparar para cualquier peso que le fueran a colocar. Tenía el pelo castaño corto llenándose de gris, con una perilla arreglada a juego y la expresión severa de alguien que apenas sonreía y mostraba emociones solo en los ojos.

Hicieron contacto visual, ojos azules contra grises, y el otro hombre enarcó una ceja, ligeramente, sin que se notara.

La cara le era conocida, pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a reconocer el nombre. Por el momento, Arturo se quedó callado.

Alejó la vista de manera casual, sin reconocimiento y con la preocupación de un capitán al ver a una persona posiblemente no autorizada en un área restringida.

—No, déjalo ya—dijo Mandrake al final, apretándole el hombro al novato que tenía delante. El joven cabo hizo una mueca de dolor, parando las manos a meros milímetros de los controles, y se quedó paralizado como un ciervo ante dos faros, esperando la ejecución. Mandrake le hizo un gesto a otro técnico—. Joseph, encárgate tú. Y tú, cabo, presta atención a lo que haga Joseph.

Mandrake se alejó de la terminal negando con la cabeza, descontento, y se acercó a Arturo.

—Tenemos un montón de personal nuevo. Ya sabes cómo es. Se tarda siglos en amansarlos.

—No creo que hacerlo manso vaya a ser un problema—dijo Arturo, mirando al cabo, que parecía incluso más asustado de Joseph, un joven teniente o alguna gradación del estilo a la que Arturo nunca la había prestado mucha atención, que lo estaba amonestando con su silencio. Mandrake se rio sin humor.

—Amansarlos es la parte divertida. Aún estoy intentando que no se pasen a otro departamento. Para cuando los tengo recuperados, espabilan y rellenan el papeleo para salir follados.

Arturo soltó una risotada.

—La mitad no pueden ni deletrear eso.

Mandrake señaló al hombre que había en la tienda, guiando a Arturo hacia él.

—Capitán Arturo Pendragón. El señor John Smith.

Arturo conocía al hombre como Solomon Bayard, un hombre cuyo empleo siempre había sido una gran fuente de debate entre Arturo y Morgana. Las opciones eran, a partes iguales, un puesto muy alto en el Servicio Secreto de su Majestad o algún departamento del gobierno igualmente sospechoso, tan olvidado y enterrado en papeleo que nadie sabía que existía, si es que existía para empezar.

Mandrake apenas pudo ocultar la burla en su voz cuando hizo las presentaciones. _John Smith_. Sí claro.

—Señor Smith—dijo Arturo con voz neutra, dándole a Bayard un apretón de manos firme.

—Capitán Pendragón—dijo Bayard, con voz igual de neutra, antes de girarse hacia Mandrake—. ¿Podemos tratar esto en un sitio más privado?

Mandrake los llevó a un cubículo con paredes de cristal recubiertas de cobre y encendió la luz, lo que mandó una corriente eléctrica a la sala de reuniones que volvió el cristal de un color blanquecino sólido y opaco, inmediatamente. Bayard fue lo suficientemente educado para esperar hasta que Mandrake les indicara que se sentaran, y los tres se situaron en un triángulo en la mesa oval. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Mandrake se inclinara hacia delante, con los codos en la mesa.

—El señor Smith es nuestro asesor en asuntos relacionados con la misión con los estadounidenses—dijo Mandrake, sin irse por las ramas. Si había nuevos reclutas, eso quería decir que Mandrake estaba ocupado y tenía otros sitios en los que estar. No tenía por qué estar aquí si ya conocía los detalles del trabajo de Bayard en el campo—. Y más importante, está al corriente de la situación al completo y será tu asesor, específicamente, en enfoque y tácticas.

—Ya veo—dijo Arturo tentativamente, sin tener muy claro cómo interpretar eso—. Entonces, ¿conoce las nuevas tecnologías de las que disponen nuestros objetivos?

—Tecnologías—dijo Bayard, como probando la palabra. La encontró satisfactoria—. Sí.

—¿Armamento, comunicaciones, defensas?—preguntó Arturo, y Bayard asintió—. ¿Debilidades, defectos, formas de contrarrestarlo?

—Sí—dijo Bayard, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, y cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba enfadado si no notara el brillo divertido que tenía en los ojos.

Mandrake le dio unos golpecitos a la superficie de cristal de la mesa y, como ni Arturo ni Bayard dijeron nada más, se levantó de golpe.

—Os dejo para que discutáis los detalles de vuestro nuevo régimen de entrenamiento.

Arturo se puso firme, Bayard no se movió de la silla y Mandrake fue hasta la salida y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Arturo se volvió a sentar y miró a Bayard.

Hubo un momento tenso, como si fueran dos coches corriendo el uno hacia el otro por una carretera estrecha en medio de la noche con nada más que los focos delanteros guiándoles el camino, preguntándose si el otro conductor pegaría un volantazo antes de chocarse. Arturo enarcó una ceja cuando Bayard se movió.

—Olaf te manda saludos.

—¿Te ha enviado él?

—Presentó una propuesta a mi departamento. Me presenté voluntario.

Arturo hizo una mueca. La última vez que Olaf le había enviado a alguien la cosa no había salido tan bien como cualquiera de los dos había pensado. Olaf podía seguir diciendo que estaba retirado, pero nadie se creía por un momento que no estuviera en la retaguardia, moviendo hilos. Arturo reprimió una oleada de rencor.

—¿Y qué departamento es ese?—preguntó.

Bayard bajó la cabeza para asentir, seco, como si ya se esperara esto, y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con el cuidado de alguien que sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco podría tener como resultado que le dispararan. Deslizó una tarjeta de negocios, cartón blanco liso, por la mesa, hacia Arturo. No tenía nombre, ni número ni dirección, ni identificador o número departamento, sólo un logo que le resultó conocido a Arturo. Una corona con una piedra grande en el centro, un cetro atravesando y un símbolo rúnico solitario que Merlín había dicho era alquímico, que parecía una mezcla entre mercurio y transformación.

 _Directorio de Asuntos Alternativos._ La fuente del misterioso video de Sam Trickler, en el que un agente encubierto filmaba la escena con una cámara oculta.

Arturo se forzó a estudiar el logo de cerca para evitar reaccionar. Había una línea minúscula de texto rúnico, formando una línea horizontal detrás de la corona.

Le dio un golpecito a la mesa con la tarjeta y la volvió a guardar.

—De acuerdo. Te escucho.

Bayard volvió a asentir, con el brillo de sus ojos oscurecido, claro signo de que lo que iba a decir era serio.

—Aquí no.

Se levantó y lo guió a la salida.

ooOOoo

Merlín se había pasado toda su vida apartándose de los que se metían con él por ser diferente. En el colegio, ser callado y algo ratón de biblioteca había ido aumentando el grado del acoso y las humillaciones, las cuales nunca olvidaría del todo. En la universidad se refugió en el anonimato, hasta que lo sacaron del armario y eso lo llevó al club LGBT y a la protección general que ofrecían, aunque no se libró de algún que otro comentario borde, y se escapó a medias de una paliza porque consiguió meterse en un hospital. En el ejército no se había atrevido a decir ni una palabra, porque las cosas podían ir mal de mil maneras en el campo de batalla. Ya no es que le pudieran pegar una paliza… podría acabar muerto, y sin testigos.

Cuando Bohrs había empezado a hablar de usar hierro, Merlín había tenido que reprimir sus ganas de decirle que el hierro solo funcionaba con los _Fae_ , aunque, por un momento, apenas un momento, había pensado en pedirle uno de esos quebradizos cuchillos de hierro, porque podrían venirle bien si alguna vez tenía problemas con los _Sidhe_ que trabajaban con los americanos. Pero cuando Bohrs había dicho que pensaba ir contra cualquiera que fuera diferente…

Esas palabras de por sí eran el detonante de una ira que Merlín no podía evitar tener, ira llena de rectitud y auto-conservación al mismo tiempo, y se fue del barracón porque no quería enfadarse con Bohrs, no quería _hacerle daño_ …

Y Merlín no se dio cuenta hasta que ya había salido de que no lo había hecho porque Bohrs hubiera hecho un comentario que se pudiera interpretar como un insulto a su sexualidad. A Bohrs no podría importarle menos que a Merlín le fueran los tíos. Ni siquiera había parpadeado cuando la noticia de la confesión de Merlín a cambio de café durante una sesión de tortura particularmente dolorosa que había incluido una resaca y unos compañeros malignos había hecho al ronda, y la verdad es que no parecía importarle lo de Gwaine, que era tan abierto sobre el tema que bien podría ir andando por ahí con un cartel de “me tiro a cualquiera que me sonría”.

(Lo haría, por cierto, Merlín lo sabía)

No. Merlín se había ido por puro instinto.

En ese breve momento en el que se encontró fuera del barracón, diciéndose que estaba siendo un idiota, Merlín había entendido otra cosa.

Era diferente. Daba igual por dónde lo mirara o lo bien que guardara el secreto de su magia. Siempre sería diferente.

Y eso era de lo que Bohrs pretendía ocuparse. De la gente con magia. La gente como él.

 Merlín les había dado la espalda y había seguido andando, pero no era enfado lo que lo llevó al área de transporte.

Era miedo.

Había encontrado un sitio donde pensaba que podía encajar, por fin, sólo para descubrir que quizá, sólo quizá, nunca encajaría. No del todo.

Clavó los hombros huesudos en el metal duro del guardabarros de un camión, con el calor del sol a un lado y el frío del viento en otro, y miró a la distancia, sin siquiera mirar a los hombres que pasaron corriendo a su lado un minuto después, o a los mecánicos metiéndose de cabeza para repara una turbina a unos metros de allí, ni para ver el helicóptero que aterrizo a algo de distancia para descargar a un grupo de hombres.

No miró nada. Ni al horizonte, ni a la cordillera, ni a la cuesta lisa de tierra que llevaba a las dunas onduladas. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí cuando Perceval apareció a su lado. Se apoyó contra el camión (un camión grande, de varias toneladas), que se echó para atrás por el peso.

—Bohrs es un idiota. Mucha palabra, nada de cerebro—dijo Perceval.

Merlín lo miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros. _No es eso. Ya sé que no le preocupa que le mire el culo en la ducha. Sólo lo he hecho una vez, de todas formas._

No lo dijo en voz alta, porque entonces a Perceval se lo podría ocurrir preguntar cuántas veces le había mirado el culo _a él_ , y Merlín podría decir _Ni la mitad de las veces que se lo he mirado a Arturo,_ y eso sería buscarse problemas. Y entonces, Perceval podría preguntarle por qué se había ido.

Y eso sería buscarse problemas _de verdad._

En vez de eso, Merlín se metió las manos en los bolsillos y cerró los ojos antes la nube de tierra que se levantó cuando un camión de suministros pasó por su lado un poco más rápido de los que debería.

—No estaba hablando de…—Perceval titubeó un poco y se inclinó, rozándole el hombro con el brazo—. Ya sabes. No es lo que piensa. De verdad que no. Estaba hablando de, en fin, gente con…

Respiró hondo e hizo un gesto de impotencia.

—Gente con _tecnología_.

Merlín se rio sin humor. Tecnología. De todos los códigos que podrían usar para describir la magia, “tecnología” no era la que él habría elegido, pero probablemente era la mejor opción. En otro tiempo, en otro lugar, cualquier tecnología podría haberse considerado magia. Supuso que le pegaba, de una manera retorcida e irónica.

Perceval suspiró profundamente, lo que creó un clima localizado y levantó una pequeña tormenta de arena a su alrededor, como si supiera que Merlín no lo estaba escuchando.

—Tiene miedo, y ya está. Como todos.—Perceval dudó—. Quiero decir, no es justo. Arturo y tú habéis tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para acostumbraros a la idea, nosotros apenas un día. A ver, ya sé que yo estaba allí en la misión contigo, Gwaine y O. Sé qué noté como algo me cogía del talón, como dedos de una mano, y estiraba de mí por el suelo, pero nunca pensé… nunca pensé, ¿sabes? Que fuera… ¡ _Tecnología!—_ soltó con impotencia tras una pausa.

Merlín curvó la boca.

—Quiero decir, ¡no es como si la palabra fuera de uso común hoy en día! ¡Y yo nunca he visto nada de… _tecnología_ fuera de un circo!

El silencio duró sólo un segundo antes de que Perceval tuviera la necesidad de llenarlo de nuevo.

—A ver, ¡Gwaine hizo un truco una vez! Estaba borracho y a Owain le salió la cerveza por la nariz, fue divertidísimo, pero. Aun así. Es....—Las dudas otra vez, seguidas de un siseó—. ¡Es _tecnología!_ ¡Y es real!

Se oyeron unos ruidos suaves después, Perceval respirando hondo, en silencio, sin palabras, porque no sabía que decir. Suspiró otra vez, con menos fuerza esta vez, y el mini-clima solo duró un segundo.

—No te enfades con Bohrs.

Pasó otro camión. Merlín cerró los ojos, bajó la barbilla y aguantó la respiración hasta que lo peor de la tierra se hubo aposentado.

—¿Enfadado?—preguntó Merlín, negando con la cabeza. Le cayó arena del pelo—. No estoy enfadado. Estoy aterrorizado, joder, eso es lo que estoy.

 _Pero no porque piense que vaya a ser víctima de maltrato o algo. Me da miedo la_ tecnología.

Notaba los ojos de Perceval mirándolo y se negó a girarse hacia él. No podía. Al mismo tiempo siguió hablando, una retahíla de palabras apresuradas entre tartamudeos, porque quería explicarlo. Quería que Perceval lo entendiera.

—No soy Gwaine. Yo no os tuve a vosotros. Yo tenía a Will… de lo que me servía cuando había perdido la cabeza detrás de una tía o estaba en otro escuadrón. Sólo necesito escuchar a alguien hablar como Bohs una vez, una sola vez, para entenderlo, para saber que tengo que largarme de allí antes de acabar en el hospital. Otra vez.

Quizá hubiera sido por algún homófobo agitador, pero ¿qué iba a evitar que alguien fuera a por Merlín por la magia?

A Perceval se le oscureció la mirada cuando Merlín dijo “hospital” y “otra vez”.

—Sabes que no lo haría. Que no lo haríamos. No dejaríamos que pasara—dijo Perceval, en voz baja pero insistente.

Merlín no contestó, y Perceval le apretó el hombro con una mano, firme y reconfortante.

—Merlín…

—Ya. Lo sé—dijo Merlín, negando con las cabeza. Forzó una sonrisa. _Eso lo dices ahora. ¿Y luego, cuando no tenga otra opción? ¿Cuando me veas hacer magia? ¿Qué pasará entonces?_ —. Olvídalo. Bohrs es idiota. Yo soy idiota. Es que… lo he oído hablar así y es como si tuviera un resorte, eso es todo.

Perceval le apretó el hombro y, un minuto después, retiró la mano. Se quedaron callados un rato, y Perceval rompió el silencio con una risa grave y sonora.

—Es curioso. No te veo asustado.

—Estoy muy asustado—dijo Merlín, con la mano en el aire, pero no había ni el mínimo temblor—. ¿No me ves temblar?

—Es eso, tío—dijo Perceval, señalando la mano de Merlín mientras éste se la metía en el bolsillo otra vez—. Así eres tú. Impasible, como una roca. Incluso en la misión. Ni parpadeaste cuando la granada de Owain. Luego saliste volando. Pensaba que Gwaine iba a cagarse. Sé que a mí casi me pasó. Pero tú…tú te moviste. No dudaste.

—No fui yo, Perce. Fuiste tú. Tú nos llevaste al punto de recogida—dijo Merlín, negando con la cabeza.

—Y después—dijo Perceval, en voz baja, resonante y clara—. La… la _tecnología,_ no te asusta, ¿verdad?

Merlín bajó la cabeza y se rascó la frente con las uñas, tapándose la cara. Cuando volvió a mirar, asintió con seriedad.

—De verdad que sí.

Achinó los ojos por el reflejo del sol que le llegó del parabrisas en un camión que pasaba. Cuando miró hacia los lados, Perceval lo estaba estudiando con la mirada.

—Sí, puede que te asuste. Pero no igual que a los demás, ¿verdad?

—¿Perce?—suspiró Merlín.

—¿Sí?

 _Puedo hacer magia. He visto la magia. Sé cómo se puede usar, y manipular, y corromper. No estoy asustado. Estoy cagado de miedo_. Merlín sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar las palabras, alejarlas de su boca.

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre el tema?—preguntó en su lugar—. Quiero decir, ¿piensas que tiene razón? ¿Bohrs? ¿Que deberíamos matarlos a todos sólo porque…

Perceval negó y se encogió de hombros.

—¿No viste a los demás? ¿A Kay? Por cómo hablaba B, quiere acabar con todos, incluida esa chica con la que Kay vivía. A ver, ¿y si fuera mi madre la que tuviera magia? ¿Morgana? ¿El hermano pequeño de Gwen, o su padre? ¿Crees que alguien quiere liquidarlos? Con buenas personas. Si tienen ma… _tecnología_ , ¿tenemos que acabar con ellos también?

—De verdad que espero que no—dijo Merlín. Las palabras salieron de su boca con un tono esperanzado, vehemente.

—Dice muchas gilipolleces, B. Cuando está borracho, cuando está asustado, cuando está asustado _y_ borracho. No lo escuches. No es el capitán. Ese es Arturo. Y Arturo hará lo correcto. No vamos a hacerle daño a nadie. Al menos, no a nadie que no se lo merezca.

 _Arturo hará lo correcto._ Merlín asintió. Creía en ello. No podía no creerlo. Se aferraba a ello porque _quería_ creerlo. Arturo nunca se quedaba corto en honor. No podía pensar en ninguna palabra que lo describiera mejor, ni se le ocurría otra persona que encajara de manera tan perfecta en con concepto tan raro y noble. Merlín _necesitaba_ creer que Arturo lo apoyaría.

A una pequeña parte de él le daba miedo eso. Se quedó en silencio un rato.

—Sí. Vale.

Perceval se quedó a su lado un par de minutos más antes de seguir hablando.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien? ¿Quieres ir y meterte con B? Sabe que ha dejado que su boca hablara por él, y va a estar perdiendo el culo para recompensarte. Tengo un par de ideas para eso. Podremos convertirlo en la mula de carga del equipo, que lleve todo tu material…

Su voz se fue apagando, y Perce miró más allá de Merlín. Merlín siguió su mirada hacia un novato (tan novato como podía ser un sargento de intendencia), con su uniforme verde oliva brillante, que el sol y el lavado con agua demasiado dura aún no habían descolorido. Era más bajito que Merlín, enano en comparación con Perceval, con el tipo de complexión aplastada y nervuda de un ex luchador griego y los pies de alguien que había dominado el arte de no estarse quieto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la atención tanto de Perceval como de Merlín, voló hacia ellos en zancadas largas que deberían haber sido de un hombre mucho más alto. Se paró, sin llegar a romper la burbuja personal, y miró de Perceval a Merlín y de vuelta varias veces.

De cerca, el sargento de intendencia era la imagen perfecta de un recluta nuevo, con el pelo corto marrón, corte al raso a los lados y una franja de pelo de medio centímetro en el centro de la cabeza. Tenía los ojos verdes, una sombra de las cinco a las dos del mediodía, la barbilla redonda y la nariz con pinta de habérsela roto al menos dos veces.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Merlín y Perceval estaban esperando que dijera algo, intentó sonreír, pero el resultado fue forzado e incómodo. Asintió con la cabeza con el movimiento rápido de alguien que tenía miedo de apartar la mirada por si acaso desaparecían, y les dedicó un saludo que parecía más de Boy Scout que de las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas.

—¡Señores! Eh. ¿Teniente Emrys?—Miró a Perceval con ojos de corderito, muy abiertos, mirando esperanzado a Merlín.

—Estás haciéndolo al revés—dijo Perceval, frunciendo el ceño. Era costumbre que el subordinado se presentara primero.

El sargento frunció el ceño y se puso colorado desde el cuello.

—Lo siento, señores. Soy el sargento Gilli Merriam. Soy. Eh. Nuevo.

—Hasta ahí había llegado—dijo Perceval.

—El intendente me ha mandado a buscar al teniente Emrys—. De nuevo, Gilli miró entre Perceval y Merlín varias veces—. Me han dicho. Eh. ¿Que estaba aquí?

—¿Y para qué necesita el intendente al teniente Emrys?—preguntó Perceval en un tono que parecía estar preparando para Bohrs, pero que indicaba que se lo pasaría la mitad de bien si Merlín no estaba ahí para ayudarle a amargarle la vida un poco al hombre.

—Pues. Hay algunas cajas. ¿Y tienen problemas, señor?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

Merlín bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza, algo divertido. Cogió a Perceval del brazo y empujó. El resultado no fue el movimiento lateral que esperaba. Más bien no hubo movimiento.

—Soy Merlín Emrys. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué quiere el intendente, sargento Merriam?

Gilli sonrió. Fue una sonrisa extraña, asimétrica, tan rara incómoda como la primera.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor.

—Merlín…—dijo Perceval, casi haciendo pucheros.

—Vas a tener que empezar nuestro pequeño proyecto tú solo—dijo Merlín con una sonrisa, agradecido por la interrupción, porque no estaba seguro del todo de querer lidiar con un Bohrs disculpándose efusivamente ahora mismo. Asintió hacia Gilli e hizo un gesto—. ¿Vamos?

Anduvieron la mitad del camino, con Gilli adelantándose para guiar el camino antes de darse cuenta, un segundo más tarde, de que Merlín conocía la base mejor que él. Empezó a andar a su lado, incluso un poco por detrás. Pasado el comedor empezó a hablar.

—El intendente tenía razón, señor. Es usted difícil de encontrar.

—Sólo cuando alguien quiere que trabaje—dijo Merlín seco. Un “par” de cajas con problemas solía significar que un pelotón había vuelto a suministros con equipo lleno de agujeros de bala, golpes y rajas, y que lo que estuviera más o menos intacto tendrían dentro la arena suficiente para empezar un castillo de arena. Eso solía ser unas cuantas horas de trabajo que el propio intendente podría hacer por sí mismo o pasárselo al nuevo sargento, si lo necesitaba. No era nada para lo que necesitarán a Merlín, a no ser que hubiera algo más.

—Sí, señor—dijo Gilli con solemnidad—. ¿Eso pasa a menudo?—preguntó un momento después.

Merlín se sorprendió y frunció el ceño. Suavizó el gesto con una sonrisilla.

—El entrenamiento tendría que haberte quitado ese morro.

—Un par de meses de evitar que una silla se moviera de un escritorio pegado al suelo con suficiente trabajo de secretario para volverse ciego me ha devuelto el pu… me lo ha devuelto, señor—dijo Gilli.

—¿Secretario?

—Sí, señor. Para un capullito que quería deforestar toda Europa él solito. Solicité entrenamiento y una transferencia a un sitio en el que no me tuvieran sentado todo el día. Además, quería ver algo de acción.

Merlín no sabía qué decir, así que asintió.

—¿Ve mucha acción, señor?

—Estamos en zona de guerra—señaló Merlín.

—Sí, señor—dijo Gilli. Se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué quiere el intendente de mí en realidad?—preguntó Merlín—. Sabe cómo ocuparse de las cajas, y te tiene a ti para el trabajo pesado, ¿no?

—Sí, señor—dijo Gilli—. Para eso estoy. Pero no me ha enviado él, señor. Ser el asistente del intendente es sólo una tapadera. Estoy aquí por la Crack Box.

Merlín se paró de golpe, y Gilli casi se chocó contra él. Con un vistazo rápido a su alrededor vio que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlos e, incluso si lo estuvieran, no podrían entender nada por encima del rugir de los camiones que pasaban. Estudió a Gilli un segundo, pero el joven sólo lo miró, impaciente y entusiasta.

—¿Sabes que eso no es algo de lo que se habla a puertas abiertas?

—Sí, señor—dijo Gilli, y miró furtivamente a su alrededor—. Tampoco es como si se lo pudiera decir en otro sitio, ¿verdad, señor?

—No, supongo que no—rio—. Entonces no me llevas a suministros.

—No, señor. Comunicaciones. Me dieron la CB y me dijeron que la probara, pero no puedo hacer nada si no sé lo que tengo entre manos, señor—. Siguieron andando, ahora en otra dirección, y Gilli se colocó a su lado, ahora con más confianza—. ¿Dicen que la construyó usted?

—Así fue—dijo Merlín.

—¿Con una consola de mano? No sabía que eso fuera posible—dijo Gilli.

—Cualquier cosa es posible—dijo Merlín. Como había construida la Crack Box, un dispositivo que podría descifrar cualquier código si tenía los contracódigos programados, en algo portátil, los altos mandos le habían ordenado que abriera la consola de plástico y convirtiera todo aquello en algo con menos posibilidades de desaparecer en el bolsillo de alguien. Por un lado, la Crack Box, tal y como la había construido Merlín, era el objeto más seguro e inofensivo de la base; había muchos soldados que tenía su propia consola, así que otra no llamaría la atención. Por otro lado, era una violación de los protocolos de seguridad con patas.

En esos momentos, la Crack Box estaba guardada en una unidad oficial de almacenamiento de Crack Box, que era una caja de 2x2x2 de titanio tungsten de 5 centímetros de grosor reforzado, a prueba de balas y de bombas que estaba fija a una superficie de metal de cien kilos y asegurada con un código alfanumérico tan largo y complejo que se necesitaba otra Crack Box para descifrarlo.

—Entonces, ¿te han entrenado para eso?—preguntó Merlín. Gilli asintió—. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Estoy teniendo problemas con el lenguaje, señor. La programación. No puedo llegar a la fuente para actualizarlo con lo último— Gilli parecía avergonzado.

—Bueno, eso es fácil de hacer… una vez hayamos confirmado tu autorización—dijo Merlín.

ooOOoo

—Empezaremos con el entrenamiento—dijo Bayard—. Me ha dicho que lo has aumentado bastante. Ejercicios rápido, carreras más largas, más peso, más entrenamiento físico, incluso has contratado a especialista en artes marciales dentro y fuera de la base. Habéis hecho tres excursiones a una localización segura para hacer pruebas de ataque, os habéis centrado más en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que en ataques a distancia, y estás usando grupos más pequeños y tácticas de guerrilla para distraer y dividir.

Arturo no contestó. Bayard no le estaba haciendo preguntas, no estaba buscando una confirmación, porque ya tenía todos los detalles. Mantenía el tono neutro y uniforme, así que era difícil juzgar si Bayard hablaba con menosprecio. Por el contrario, se maravilló de que Bayard pensara que hablar en público fuera mucho más seguro que hablar en una habitación pequeña de cristal construida para prevenir escuchas ilegales, pero luego recordó vagamente a Uther diciéndoles a él y a Morgana que, si iban a jugar al escondite con el tío Solomon, no podían esconderse en sitio pequeños y oscuros hasta que el tío se encontrara mejor. Ya de mayor, Arturo descubrió que Bayard había sido un prisionero de guerra y que, a día de hoy, aún sufría los efectos del tiempo que había pasado capturado.

Caminaron en silencio un par de minutos. Un grupo de personal (nuevos, por lo que podía ver) pasó a su lado, con los ojos como platos, asombrados, con las mochilas colgadas del hombros o arrastradas detrás. Arturo sacudió la cabeza, contento de estar dirigiéndose hacia el barracón de Excalibur.

—Es un buen comienzo—dijo Bayard al final—. Pero no es suficiente.

—¿Y eso por qué?—dijo Arturo, haciéndose el loco.

Bayard le lanzó una mirada irónica.

—Por la _tecnología_ del enemigo. No se parece a nada que te hayas encontrado antes. Si no sabes cómo funciona, ni cómo la usan, tu equipo no sabrá reaccionar ni cómo pararlo.

—¿Y tú lo sabes?

Bayard no contestó a la pregunta, sino que enarcó una ceja y puso la mirada que ponía cuando Arturo estaba preguntando estupideces.

—Es obvio que los americanos no lo saben. Su plan es aprovecharse de la habilidad de Excalibur para solucionar problemillas y mandaros a por objetivos sin daros la información que necesitáis para desarrollar un plan de ataque adecuado.

—Hasta ahí había llegado—dijo Arturo. Dejó de andar y Bayard se giró para mirarlo—. También sé que no estás aquí por la bondad de tu corazón, sino porque estás tan interesado en los objetivos como ellos.

Bayard contestó sólo con una sonrisa.

—Dime una cosa—le pidió Arturo, pasando el pulgar por el ceño para relajar una vena que amenazaba con empezar a palpitar con la madre de todos los dolores de cabeza—. ¿Los americanos saben lo de la _tecnología_?

—Sí—dijo Bayard, lo que confirmó las sospechas de Arturo—. Pregúntame si saben cómo contrarrestarla.

—No me hace falta—contestó Arturo, asintiendo cuando Bayard hizo un gesto con la mano para preguntarle si iban a seguir andando—. Los americanos se enfrentan a las cosas como lo han hecho siempre: fuerza bruta, y a esperar que eso supere al enemigo.

—Suele funcionarles—dijo Bayard.

—Pero esta vez no.—Arturo se volvió a parar, con las manos en las caderas, a esperar que pasara otro grupo de soldados. Esta vez eran más experimentados, vieron a Arturo, lo reconocieron y miraron de reojo a Bayard antes de seguir la marcha, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos—. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras un segundo. Cuando decimos tecnología, en realidad estamos de hablando de…

El silencio se alargó un momento y Arturo pensó que iba a tener que decir la palabra. Ya se sentía un poco estúpido sólo de pensarla, aunque supiera, sin lugar a dudas, que la magia era real. Pero Bayard asintió.

—Magia.—Cogió a Arturo del brazo y siguieron andando—. El tipo de magia que no se ha visto en las Islas Británicas desde los tiempos del Rey Arturo, los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda y Merlín el Mago.

Lo dijo con un tono tan serio, calmado, normal, que el gesto de pregunta de Arturo fue más bien una ceja enarcada y una mirada de reojo. Un segundo después se rió por lo bajo.

Y Bayard hasta sonrió de verdad. Era algo raro en el hombre, porque Arturo lo había visto apenas un par de veces desde su niñez, y ahí estaba otra vez.

—No se me escapa la ironía de todo esto—dijo Bayard entonces—. Cuando me llegó el informe de Olaf, con el resumen de todos los detalles, tú, Arturo Pendragón, capitán de un equipo llamado Excalibur, con un especialista en comunicaciones de nombre Merlín, tratando con el NOM como ninguno de nosotros ha podido hacerlo, créeme, me reí un buen rato.

—¿Te dolió?—preguntó Arturo, porque Bayard se reía menos de lo que sonreía.

—Puede que me diera un tirón en la espalda—dijo Bayard. Tardó menos de un segundo en pasar de divertido a completamente serio—. Es magia, pero también es un tipo de tecnología. Tenemos algunos dispositivos, la mayoría recogidos después de su uso, así que pocos están los suficientemente intactos como para estudiarlos, en los que parece que se hayan mezclado magia y tecnología.

—¿Bombas?

—Bombas, proyectiles, escudos, tecnología de codificación y de interferencias.—Bayard hizo una pausa—. Venenos.

—¿Venenos?—Arturo frunció el ceño—. Eso es… baja tecnología.

—No si tienes en cuenta la forma de introducir el veneno, la información de la DL50 y la imposibilidad de localizar los compuestos que sabemos que usan.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su entrenamiento químico y bioquímico para la guerra, pero Arturo se acordaba de que DL50 significaba la dosis letal que se necesitaba para matar a un 50% de de la población objetivo de prueba (normalmente ratas o ratones, así que el número a veces se tenía que ajustar para humanos). Se preguntó si Bayard les daría detalles… Lance se lo pasaría pipa con las cifras y solicitaría un laboratorio para poder elaborar antídotos.

—¿Más malas noticias?—preguntó Arturo.

Bayard bajó la cabeza, asintiendo ligeramente,

—Samuel Trickler ha salido a la luz. Si ha aparecido en nuestro radar, seguro que ha llamado la atención de la CIA también. La pregunta es si la CIA esperará a que salgan también los demás o irá a por él ya.

Arturo se lo pensó mientras daba un par de pasos.

—Eso no es una pregunta, en realidad. Si saben que les estás echando un ojo, si saben que estás aquí, van a ir a por él primero.

—Si no me equivoco con Daly, ya habrá escuchado que estoy aquí—asintió Bayard—. Hay las mismas posibilidades de que quiera a Trickler para interrogarlo sobre los demás como de que lo vaya a ahuyentar para que no lo pillemos nosotros. De cualquier forma, si usa a los suyos, los cuales están empezando a rechazar sus solicitudes de personal, va a fracasar. Si usa a Excalibur, pierde a Trickler de todas maneras.

Arturo miró a Bayard y soltó una risotada.

—Tu confianza me abruma.

El enfoque casual de Bayard no lo engañaba, de todas formas. Como mucho, ir a por Trickler antes que los americanos iba a enviar un mensaje que a lo mejor la CIA no había oído la primera vez: Excalibur no era ni de coña un _préstamo_ y, como mucho, Excalibur trabajaría en misiones a las órdenes de las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas. O, lógicamente, del MI-5.

—Te sorprendería hasta qué punto llega nuestra confianza, Arturo. En una noche, con un contacto, sólo uno, uno de tus hombres recibió una invitación para unirse a un grupo de miembros de alto nivel que normalmente no hablan con nadie fuera de su círculo. En una noche, con una conversación, expusiste a un doble agente, reuniste información que no le había pasado a su enlace y lo identificaste como un usuario de magia, dato hasta ahora desconocido. Entre los dos lo neutralizasteis y salisteis de una pieza.

 _Casi_ , pensó Arturo, pero asintió.

—El Directorio está impresionado. Y tras varios intentos fallidos de acabar con el NWO y sus agentes, como Trickler, Aredian y Mordred, el Directorio pretende seguir por delante de los americanos.

—Por eso estás aquí.

—Sí—dijo Bayard—. Para aconsejarte y que la misión tenga más oportunidades de tener éxito. Al contrario que la CIA, nosotros tenemos un largo historial en lo que respecta a lidiar con magia…

—Sé lo suficiente de historia, Sol—dijo Arturo—. Subversión, corrupción, conversión, y cuando todo eso falló, asesinatos en masa por la asunción de una autoridad que no era nuestra. Invasiones, apropiación de territorio, conquistas, cruzadas y la Inquisición. ¿Dónde entra el Directorio en todo esto?

El silencio de Bayard duró sólo el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a la esquina que tenían que girar para llegar al barracón.

—Seguridad nacional.

Por desgracia eso no contestó las preguntas de Arturo. O quizá sí. Había los suficientes ejemplos a lo largo de la historia, tanto en Reino Unido como en el extranjero, para darle una idea a Arturo de lo lejos que podían llegar los gobiernos para conseguir su objetivo de seguridad nacional. Campos de concentración, experimentos, lavados de cerebro, deportaciones, encarcelamientos, ejecuciones directamente… las opciones eran violaciones claras de los derechos humanos.

Arturo estaba seguro de que había algún argumento igual de válido contra encarcelar a las personas como magia como los había contra encerrar a cualquier persona, pero en ese momento la situación era tan clara como le hubiera gustado. Los únicos usuarios de magia que había visto, de los que le habían hablado o a los que se había encontrado eran los que mataban a otras personas, habían intentado eliminar a su equipo y hacer lo mismo con él. Su única preocupación en ese momento era evitar que llevaran a cabo su plan para… para…

¿Dominar el mundo?

Arturo no sabía qué querían hacer y sólo había sacado una ligera idea de todo su esfuerzo, pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con lo que le habían dicho a Merlín: destruir la sociedad y sustituirla con la suya propia. Pero si sabía algo, era que tanto Edwin como Merlín le habían dicho que iba a empezar en Europa.

—¿Qué quieren sacar los americanos de esto?

—Esa es una buena pregunta—dijo Bayard.

Lo que no era una respuesta, ni de lejos, así que Arturo esperó pacientemente unos segundos antes de volver a preguntar.

—¿Y bien?

—Eso es una historia para otro día—dijo Bayard, lo que era un eufemismo para _no lo sé._

Arturo se rió.

Estaba justo en la puerta del barracón cuando Bayard lo cogió del brazo y lo giró.

—Estoy de tu parte.

Arturo no se lo creyó, pero respiró profundamente y asintió con brusquedad, lo que dejó a Bayard satisfecho.

—Reúne a tus chicos. Quiero conocerlos. Especialmente a Merlín.

ooOOoo

Mientras esperaban a que las tres Gs y un todavía contrito Bohrs reunieran al equipo, Bayard se puso cómodo en el escritorio de Arturo. No había papeles sueltos, nada confidencial, solo una caja de galletas que la madre de Merlín había enviado con ARTURO escrito a un lado. Bayard lo abrió y cogió unas cuantas.

Estaba limpiándose las miguitas de las manos cuando volvió a hablar.

—Hicimos un control de seguridad completo sobre los dos cuando nos llegó el informe a través del MI-5.

—Ya hemos pasado controles de seguridad—dijo Arturo. La autorización de seguridad que tenían Arturo y Merlín era lo suficientemente alta que precisaba un estudio completo del historial, especialmente en el caso de Merlín, con su acceso a códigos. Arturo no tenía nada que ocultar y era obvio que, si Merlín tenía la autorización de tenía, ya habían comprobado sus antecedentes.

—El Directorio busca cosas que van mucho más allá del trabajo estándar del MI5, que es, a todos los efectos, lo suficientemente adecuado para asegurarse de que la gente no es de los malos.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Cosas mágicas—dijo Bayard, con una sonrisilla minúscula, divertida, que le estiraba la comisura de la boca—. Pasaste la prueba, desde luego. La reputación de tu familia no tiene parangón.

—¿Mi familia tiene una reputación en lo que se refiere a magia?

—Por parte de tu padre, desde luego—dijo Bayard—. El apellido Pendragón tiene raíces en la realeza que se remontan a hace siglos. Reyes, reinas y caballeros que cumplieron con su deber para con la Corona y el Reino de una forma u otra. Tu padre sirvió; ahora sirves tú.

—¿Contra la magia?

—Prefiero pensar que es _contra el mal¸_ pero sí, a la larga, es contra la magia—dijo Bayard.

Arturo no dijo nada en un rato.

—¿Y por parte de mi madre?

—No has tenido contacto con la familia de tu madre—dijo Bayard, y Arturo sabía perfectamente que Bayard no necesitaba un control de seguridad para saber que Uther había cortado todo el contacto con ellos tras la muerte de Ygraine al dar a luz a Arturo. Arturo sólo sabía que sus abuelos maternos habían muerto en un accidente de avión cuando él tenía 10 años y que su tío, que había luchado en el ejército con Uther, había desaparecido y lo habían declarado desaparecido en combate.

Aun así, el recordatorio de que Arturo no había llegado a conocer a su madre dolía.

—¿Y Merlín?—preguntó Arturo, cambiando de tema. Al mismo tiempo, no estaba seguro del todo de querer oír lo que Bayard tenía que decir.

Aún se acordaba de la forma en que Merlín lo había mirado una vez, inocente, expuesto, lleno de confianza ciega y lealtad absoluta, como si la traición fuer un concepto incomprensible para él, como si la simple idea de hacer algo que pudiera hacerle daño a Arturo supusiera arrancarse su propio corazón y el alma en el proceso.

Se acordaba de esa mirada sin ningún problema, porque seguía presente en vistazos errantes en los que sólo se veía un destello de esa _fe_ , vistazos que le daban a Arturo fuerza para recuperarse cuando estaba a punto de ceder, la fuerza para levantarse y dirigir a sus hombres y seguir adelante. Arturo nunca había pensado en su significado, en qué podría llevar a Merlín a mirarlo como lo miraba, y no quería pensar en ello ahora.

No ahora, cuando pensar en ello podía ser peligroso. No ahora, cuando no podía hacer nada.

Esto no evitó que quisiera proteger a Merlín a toda costa y escuchar lo que Bayard tuviera que decir para poder contestarle que se equivocaba.

—Es interesante—dijo Bayard, tumbándose en la silla de Arturo para mesarse la barba una, dos, tres veces, en un gesto claro de jugador de Póker de proporciones épicas. Arturo esperó, porque lo que Bayard considerara interesante merecía ser contado—. Su padre fue capitán de uno de los primeros equipos SAS, muy condecorado. Murió salvando a su equipo y fue enterrado con todos los honores. Su madre era enfermera con las fuerzas armadas y lo sigue siendo en el centro de veteranos de Cardiff. Su tío también sirvió en el ejército.

—No es exactamente un secreto—dijo Arturo.

Bayard se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando.

—Aunque tenemos pocos datos de Balinor Emrys, la mayoría de sus misiones estaban clasificadas como “Sólo-Ojos” por el Directorio.

Arturo enarcó una ceja y recorrió el barracón, asintiendo para mostrar que estaba escuchando.

—Además—continuó Bayard—, Gaius Lumney, el tío de Merlín, es pagano practicante, y se asocia con hombres y mujeres que son usuarios de magia reconocidos.

Arturo paró de golpe, ya casi había llegado a la cama de Merlín al final del barracón, y se giró.

—¿Cómo?

—Usuarios de magia—repitió Bayard—. Druidas, en su mayoría. Celebran Beltane, los solsticios y Samhain. Ese tipo de cosas. Brujas de las cosechas, sacerdotes que preparan pociones contra enfermedades y dirigen rituales de un tipo u otro. Nada especialmente preocupante, aunque uno o dos lucharon en el ejército bajo el Directorio, llevando a cabo batallas mágicas. Sin embargo, su magia ya no es lo que era.

Arturo se quedó mirándolo, sintiendo frío. Merlín no le había comentado ese detalle en particular, y Arturo maldijo por no haberle preguntado a Merlín por qué su tío tenía tantos libros sobre magia. En seguida se preguntó sobre lo que había visto en el _e-reader_ de Merlín, el texto que no había podido leer, con símbolos y dibujos de criaturas que habían salido de alguien con una imaginación muy vívida.

Evitar mirar hacia la cama de Merlín para asegurarse de que el _e-reader_ estaba bien guardado era un esfuerzo inhumano, pero lo consiguió.

—¿Y Merlín?

Si Bayard escuchó el gruñido en su voz no dijo nada.

—Merlín Emrys, como su madre, su padre y su tío, se declara pagano. Por lo que sé, no tiene magia, pero eso no quita que sea de mucha utilidad.—Hizo una pausa—. Al contrario que nosotros, Merlín creció siguiendo la Antigua Religión, rodeado de gente que tenía algún tipo de habilidad mágica. Ha visto de primera mano lo que la magia puede hacer, y probablemente sea capaz de distinguir entre la magia real, la tecnología modificada con magia y la tecnología avanzada desarrollada para asemejarse a la magia.

El humor de Arturo empeoró. No le gustaban los secretos, pero odiaba meterse en una operación sin conocer todos los detalles. Este pequeño dato sobre Merlín habría sido útil, especialmente cuando desarrollaban tácticas y enfoques. Ahora Arturo iba a tener que repasar todos los planes uno a uno y ajustarlos para incluir esa ventaja especial.

Lo que no entendía era que Merlín, tras todas esas noches hablando de magia y discutiendo cómo combatir al enemigo, no hubiera mencionado _nada_ sobre conocer a gente con magia. Por un lado, Arturo no debería sorprenderse: había conocido a gente que ahora estaban en el NOM, y es no lo pintaba en una luz muy favorecedora. Por otro lado, ¿por qué no había dicho nada Merlín? ¿No había aprendido ya que ocultarle secretos a Arturo era una mala idea? ¿Había intentado proteger a esas personas de Arturo? ¿Pensaba que Arturo iba a atacarlos, herirlos o entregarlos?

¿Entregarlos a quién?

Arturo miró a Bayard con sospecha. Suponía que el Directorio debía ser donde acababan las personas con magia (Directorio sonaba lo suficientemente ominoso), pero él no haría nada de eso hasta que supiera más. Sobre el Directorio. Sobre la gente con magia.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar una respuesta que le gustara, porque Bayard siguió hablando.

—No te preocupes. Por lo que sabemos, por el momento, Merlín Emrys es de los buenos.

—Desde luego que lo es—dijo Arturo, sin dudarlo un instante.

Bayard se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en el escritorio de Arturo con los brazos cruzados. Tenía la barbilla baja y recorría la superficie de la mesa como si fuera papel de carbón e intentara leer órdenes que Arturo hubiera escrito la noche anterior, esa mañana, apenas hacía una hora. Cuando levantó la vista, los ojos grises del hombre estaban llenos de consideración.

—No lleva mucho tiempo en Excalibur.

—No.

—¿No te parece curioso que haya acabado aquí?

—¿Debería?—preguntó Arturo, dando un paso hacia delante, retador. A menos que alguien hubiera tenido la previsión suficiente para preparar a Merlín para selectividad, entrenarlo durante la universidad, durante su entrenamiento básico y el de SAS y criptografía, para al final manipular todos los complicados hilos del destino necesarios para poner juntos a Excalibur y a Merlín, Arturo no sabía cómo nada sobre Merlín podía resultar remotamente “curioso”.

Pero Merlín sí que despertaba toda la curiosidad de Arturo, por razones puramente personales.

Razones personales que no podía explorar.

Al parecer Bayard estaba de acuerdo con él, aunque esperaba que no fuera por sus propios motivos personales, porque soltó una risilla antes de contestar con otra pregunta.

—¿Confías en él?

—Confío en él.

—Me refiero a si _de verdad_ confías en él, Arturo. En comparación con el resto de tu equipo, es un desconocido. Seguro que sabes lo que le pasó a su anterior unidad…

—Lo sé—dijo Arturo con brusquedad, cortando a Bayard antes de que se cavara un hoyo del que Arturo no le dejaría salir—. Confío en él, Sol. Sin dudarlo.

Dos ojos gris acero lo miraron sin parpadear un par de largos momentos antes de que Bayard asintiera por fin.

—De acuerdo, esto lo hará todo más fácil.

Antes de que Arturo pudiera preguntar qué tenía que ser más fácil, Owain, Perceval y Kay entraron en el barracón y abrieron la boca al unísono para quejarse de que Bayard _estuviera en el sitio de Arturo_ , y éste tuvo que darse prisa y pararlos antes de que cogieran a Bayard y lo echaran.

ooOOoo

Había Crack Boxes, y luego había Crack Boxes hechas por Merlín.

Tras recibir confirmación del jefe de comunicaciones de que Gilli de verdad era el especialista al que habían traído para lidiar con su Crack Box, y que de verdad tenía la autorización de seguridad necesaria para trabajar con los documentos que pasarían por el sistema, Merlín envió a Gilli a una misión para encontrar los códigos que se habían retirado hacía menos tiempo. Era más que nada para quitarlo de en medio mientras reescribía el sistema operativo para que fuera el programa estándar de inicio de una Crack Box en lugar de la versión con los extras del DVD y la versión para mayores de edad con el corte del director que Gilli probablemente no tenía autorización para ver.

 Al parecer, ser el secretario de algún arrogante que normalmente tenía a cuatro o cinco personas más trabajando en la oficina le daba a alguien tiempo de sobra para hacer otras cosas, porque Gilli había trabajado sus conocimiento de informática en su tiempo libre mientras perseguía a cualquiera de la base que pudiera enseñarle lo básico de todo lo demás. Para cuando lo habían aceptado en el programa de formación de criptología y comunicación, normalmente reservado para personal de mayor rango, tenía el conocimiento equivalente al de un usuario de un sistema de campanitas y silbatos, lo que equivalía a saber qué botón pulsar y estar seguro al 99,99% de que no iba a hacer saltar por los aires toda la zona con daños graves.

Merlín no estaba siendo justo, y lo sabía. Era en parte petulancia infantil. Era _su_ Crack Box. La había construido él. La había modificado. Y si había algo que odiara de verdad era tener que volver a poner el sistema a como vendría de fábrica y eliminar sus modificaciones. Se planteó construir una Crack Box genérica para poder crackear la caja en la que estaba su Crack Box y poder rescatarla, pero tenía la sensación de que a alguien le sentaría mal.

En su lugar se libró de Gilli el tiempo necesario para cambiar la programación, encender la Crack Box en el modo estándar y restaurar la configuración según la normativa de las fuerzas armadas. Y todo eso si herir los sentimientos de Gilli.

 El único trabajo de Gilli en la base era sentarse delante de la Crack Box, pasar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser un código por el programa y remitirlo l destinatario pertinente. Eso, y hacer lo que fuera que el intendente le pidiera que hiciera. Pero Merlín comprobó el estado de Gilli de todas formas, sobre todo porque le extrañaba que no supiera lo básico, pero que conociera las cosas avanzadas, lo que era preocupante. El oficial al mando del centro de comunicaciones lo pasó con un agobiado coronel Mandrake que le dijo que sí, que estaba todo en orden y que por favor lo tuviera entrenado para ya, antes de colgarle.

Merlín no tenía elección. Se fue a trabajar con Gilli, empezando con el curso Crack Box I. Básicamente, el temario consistía en “no despiertes a Merlín cuando está durmiendo sólo porque no te acuerdes de cómo funciona un decodificador sub-B-1055”.

Gilli lo miró como si pensara que estaba de coña.

Merlín no estaba de coña.

—¿Sabes que el tipo que duerme en la cama de al lado es el francotirador de mi equipo?

Gilli se puso blanco y sonrió como si estuviera a punto de desmallarse.

—No te despertaré mientras estés durmiendo sólo porque no sepa cómo funciona un decodificador. Lo prometo.

Merlín sonrió ampliamente.

—Excelente. ¿Ves? Ya te vas quedando con lo más importante.

Merlín descubrió que Gilli era listo, aunque un poco nervioso, y aportaba información aleatoria mientras repasaban los detalles de la pantalla principal. Algunos de los datos aleatorios (todos sobre su vida personal antes de meterse en el ejército) casi se contradecían, pero no del todo. Como la vez que lo pillaron por robar en una tienda (otra vez), pero en realidad nunca lo llegaron a pillar (otra vez). Hasta la tercera historia sobre su padre (que era oficial y murió en una de las últimas guerras) Merlín no se dio cuenta de que es lo que pasaba con Gilli.

No estaba prestando atención.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde Merlín se dio cuenta de que Gilli hablaba menos y escuchaba más cuando Merlín utilizaba palabras rimbombantes como “parámetros de encriptado” y “secuencia de decodificación alfanumérica”, pero que tenía un déficit de atención grave cuando Merlín repasaba la base necesaria para llegar del punto A (recibir un archivo codificado” al punto B (convertir la basura en algo legible). Se dio cuenta de golpe de que Gilli era uno de esos chavales que lo querían todo ya, y fácil, daba igual cómo se hubiera conseguido, siempre y cuando lo único que tuvieran que hacer fuera pulsar botones para conseguir medallas.

Merlín hizo una mueca para sus adentros.

Decidió no mencionar el acceso secreto que tenía para acceder al acceso secreto de la propia programación.

Dos horrible horas más tarde. Merlín separó su silla de la mesa de un empujón.

—Ale, toda tuya.

Gilli le respondió poniendo los ojos como platos en un momento de pánico. Luego, poco a poco, muy poco a poco, como escondiendo su impulso de salir huyendo, Gilli tragó saliva y giró su silla hacia el centro de la mesa.

Merlín lo miró un momento.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Lo tienes todo?—le preguntó a Gilli, que miraba la consola integrada frunciendo el ceño y con los hombres caídos.

—Por ahora creo que sí. Gracias, señor—dijo Gilli, alzando la vista.

—Ven a preguntar si tienes más dudas—dijo Merlín, lamentando esas palabras casi tan pronto como habían salido de su boca, y salió del centro de comunicaciones tan rápido como pudo antes de que Gilli se diera cuenta de que Merlín había desconectado la Crack Box y lo había dejado solo para que consiguiera volver a la pantalla de menú estándar, tras superar un laberinto virtual de programas de seguridad.

—Mierda—murmuró Merlín por lo bajo, frotándose los ojos y la frente, sintiendo la misma preocupación profunda y aprensión que siempre sentía cuando salía de una de las clases que le habían colocado cuando estaba con los Artistas. No sabía si las cosas iban mejor o peor de lo que iban cuando se había ido hacía un par de meses, pero sabía que si se hubiera quedado entrenando un par de meses hubiera desarrollado, como Will solía decir, “un caso grave de trastorno por estrés postraumático”. A veces enseñar era peor que el propio campo de batalla.

Merlín estaba a mitad camino del barracón, con un desvío para pasar por el comedor y conseguir sacarle una manzana a uno de los cocineros, cuando un silbido lo sacó de en medio de una carretera por la que venía un camión. Se quedó a un lado esperando a Lance.

—Joder, Merlín. Cuando te escondes, te escondes bien—dijo Lance—. Perce me ha dicho que estabas en intendencia, pero el intendente ha dicho que no te había visto desde esta mañana. ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?

—Comunicaciones—dijo Merlín.

Lance movió las cejas en un gesto sugerente.

—¿Haciendo algunas llamadas ilícitas?

—Ojalá. No, parece que nos han enviado a nosotros la nueva remesa de carne de cañón—dijo Merlín, bajando la voz para que nadie pudiera ofenderse de sus palabras—. Me llamaron para que le diera algo de formación improvisada a un novato.

—Qué asco ser tú, tío. Yo me he librado esta vez. Tenían a un par de novatos en enfermería, pero Gwaine ha metido la cabeza y me llamado. En realidad te estamos buscando todos. Arturo está a punto de reunir a una partida para encontrarte—dijo Lace señalando a las barracas.

—Mierda. ¿Está enfadado?

Lance se quedó callado un momento, dudando entre “¿Conoces a Arturo?” y “Está que echa chispas” antes de decidirse.

—En realidad no. Está muy callado, el tipo de silencio que produce cuando le han dicho algo que no le gusta y está intentando pensar cómo solucionarlo.

—Genial—dijo Merlín, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Consideró andar más despacio, y se preguntó si la manzana que había birlado serviría como soborno para evitar repercusiones—. Supongo que no sabes qué pasa, ¿no?

Lance asintió.

—Hay un trajeado con él.

—Oh, mierda—soltó Merlín. Y esta vez no sólo se planteó andar más despacio, paró directamente—. ¿MI-5? ¿CIA? ¿Algún mirón pijo al que tengamos que impresionar?

—Se viste demasiado bien para ser del MI-5, demasiado listo para la CIA, y si está sentado en el escritorio de Arturo y Arturo no lo ha echado todavía, o es un mirón pijo al que tengamos que impresionar o es alguien con información lo suficientemente importante para que Arturo esté dispuesto a jugar.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda—dijo Merlín. Tras pasar dos horas con Gilli (el tipo era majo, pero le ponía de los nervios) Merlín no estaba de humor para intentar contentar a nadie más. Lo único que quería hacer era sentarse en la cama, estirar las piernas, dejar que Perceval torturara un poco a Bohrs y leer el siguiente capítulo del volumen que Gaius le había recomendado encarecidamente que volviera a leer—. Y supongo que no puedes decirle que no me has visto, ¿no?

—¿Y jugarme el cuello? ¿Qué te pasa, tío?—preguntó Lance, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo fuerte y guiándolo hacía el barracón—. Además, tú no dejarías que Arturo me hiciera nada, ¿verdad? Gwen se enfadaría un poco si lo hicieras.

Merlín no quería ni imaginarse a Gwen enfadada. Vaciló, suspiró, y se rindió mientras Lance lo hacía cruzar la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue al mirón en cuestión. Era más grande en presencia que en estatura, poco más bajo que Merlín y mucho más ligero que Arturo, y aún así producía un aire de amenaza que habría sido formidable en sus años de juventud, antes de las canas. Estaba sentado en el escritorio de Arturo, como había dicho Lance, en un punto de observación perfecto para mirar al equipo mientras cruzaban la puerta y estudiarlos mientras se reunían amigablemente en el círculo de camas, sin olvidar dejar un pasillo para que Arturo caminara de un lado a otro, que era lo que estaba haciendo. Lance soltó a Merlín y avanzó, dirigiéndose al centro de la actividad antes de sentarse a los pies de su propia cama, porque el resto se lo había agenciado Owain, y eso era espacio suficiente para cualquiera. Dejó que Merlín se parara, un ciervo bajo los focos y la mirada de un extraño, consciente de repente de que el hombre lo estaba evaluando, midiéndolo, y comparando lo que veía con lo que fuera que hubiera memorizado. Sin embargo, el hombre se quedaba corto en comparación con Arturo, que se giró y se quedó parado en medio de las filas de camas, con la barbilla baja, el flequillo en los ojos y la boca fija en una línea lúgubre y familiar de _otra vez tarde, Merlín._

Merlín sonrío tan encantador como pudo (alguien le había dicho una vez que su sonrisa podía parar la cuenta atrás de una bomba, y esperaba que se aplicara también a capitanes enfadados) y le lanzó a Arturo la brillante manzana roja Empire que había cogido del comedor.

Arturo la cogió sin esfuerz, y enarcó una ceja en un gesto de tarde otra vez, Merlín, y ninguna manzana te va a sacar de esto que hizo que Merlín sonriera incluso más con la esperanza de parar la cuenta atrás de la bomba. Y esta funcionó, porque Arturo hizo un gesto para que se sentara y mordió la manzana.

Crisis evitada, al menos por el momento.

Merlín se sentó al lado de Perceval y, cuando miró hacia el escritorio de Arturo, el hombre que se sentaba allí estaba mirando a Merlín y Arturo pensativamente, pasando la mirada de un lado a otro, estudiando lenguaje corporal y percibiendo… algo. Merlín no sabía qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Eh, Merlín.

Hubo un movimiento a su espalda, un choque de cuerpos, y Bohrs se apretujó al lado de Geraint para sentarse entre él y Gwaine.

—Merlín.

Su voz era un murmullo, serio, con ojos de perrito pidiendo perdón.

—Venga, hombre, no pongas esa cara. Es como un arma o algo—gruñó Merlín—. No pasa nada, ¿vale? Olvídalo. Tu bocaza se ha chocado con mi frágil ego, eso es todo.

Bohrs sonrió, con un suspiro de alivio que relajó la tensión en la habitación, una tensión que no tenía nada que ver con él y todo que ver con el pirado emperifollado sentado en el escritorio de Arturo.

—De acuerdo, colega. Pero lo siento.

—Aún eres la puta de Merlín durante dos semanas—dijo Perceval.

—Tres—dijo Gwaine, abriendo un paquete con pinta familiar. Merlín intentó cogerlo, pero lo perdió por los pelos.

—Eso son los pasteles de mi madre—protestó Merlín.

—Toma un trozo—dijo Gwaine, ofreciéndole un cuadradito. Sabiendo que nunca vería el resto de lo que había en la caja, al menos intacto, Merlín lo cogió antes de que Perceval se lo quitara de la punta de los dedos.

Arturo se quedó parado en la puerta del barracón y el silencio volvió poco a poco con el suficiente peso para que la charla desapareciera casi de golpe.

—Este es John Smith del Directorio de Asuntos Alternativos.

Hubo una respiración repentina y coreografiada de todo el mundo en la habitación, que absorbió todo el aire que quedaba con una inhalación que casi movió las paredes del barracón. Todo el mundo sabía lo del Directorio. Los ojos de águila de Gwaine habían visto el logo difuminado en la pantalla, pero Owain fue el que cogió el ratón y rodeó el logo varias veces hasta que Arturo les explicó lo poco que sabía.

Merlín sabía incluso menos que Arturo, pero en sus conversaciones nocturnas durante el R&R habían llegado a la conclusión de que el símbolo pertenecía a una división secreta del Servicio de su Majestad, y Merlín pensaba que la runa en la gema le recordaba a John Dee, uno de los consejeros de la reina Isabel I. Había supuesto una hora de discusión, además de muchas consultas a la página de Wikipedia, antes de que Arturo aceptara que quizás, sólo quizás, John Dee fuera el consultor de la Corona en cuestiones de magia. Para que la runa de Dee se asociara con la corona y que el logo se asociara con el Directorio, la organización debía estar tan arriba que tenía que estar ligada a la familia real.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas general.

Merlín se recuperó primero, lo suficientemente rápido para saber que Arturo estaba dejando que procesaran la información, para que el equipo superara cualquier protesta interior que tuviera, para que se sentaran y estuvieran quietecitos y escucharan de verdad por una vez, porque nunca escuchaban cuando podrían estar haciendo preguntas.

—Vale, a ver. Míster Smith va a ser tanto nuestro representante como nuestro consejero en asuntos relacionados con los americanos. También se hará cargo de misiones concretas dirigidas por el MI-5, que al parecer está llevando a cabo operaciones de vigilancia independiente en relación con el mismo asunto que la CIA.

—Entonces, los americanos están lo suficientemente metidos para poder meter mano, ¿y este es el tipo al otro lado de la cuerda? ¿Nadir más se siente como una marioneta?—preguntó Gwaine.

Hubo algunos murmullos, pero Merlín no apartó la vista de Arturo. Sabía lo que significaba cuando tenía los músculos de la barbilla tan apretados. Estaba entre la espalda y la pared, con alguien con un palo afilado el medio, y no le gustaba la situación, ni un poquito, porque no tenía la información suficiente para ver si era seguro retorcerse para salir. Había tomado una decisión, y era la única que podía tomar.

Por ahora.

Merlín se echó para atrás, pasando de Arturo a míster Smith, que aún estaba mirando a Arturo y a Merlín, y le apretó la pierna a Gwaine. Gwaine aulló.

—Cierra el pico, tío.

El silencio que siguió apenas fue lo suficientemente largo, pero míster Smith sabía cuándo aprovechar una ventaja.

—La situación en la que los especialistas de la CIA quieren meteros en la que ya han metido a muchos otros, es peligrosa de verdad si no sabéis a lo que os enfrentáis, y cómo salir de ello. Hasta la fecha, han demostrado un hecho muy importante: no tienen ese conocimiento. Estoy aquí para evaluar los planes de batalla que ellas decidan, para ajustarlos para el beneficio y la supervivencia del equipo, o rechazarlos directamente. Y, sobre todo, si como equipo consideráis que la situación es demasiado peligrosa para proceder, les diré lo qué pueden hacer con sus planes de batalla y dónde se los pueden meter.

El tono de míster Smith era calmado, paciente, amistoso, y dijo las últimas frases con los labios apretados y un brillo en los ojos que dejaba entrever el placer personal que sacaría de hacer exactamente eso.

El silencio amenazador de hacía un momento se convirtió en algo prometedor, porque un par de los miembros del equipo cruzaron la mirada y nadie dijo nada hasta que Kay se enderezó un poco, apoyándose en el hombro de Owain, porque estaba poyado contra la pared.

—Entonces, ¿eres experto?

Míster Smith bajó la cabeza.

—Tengo experiencia en el asunto que nos ocupa, sí.

—En inglés, tío—dijo Owain—. ¿Eso era una forma chula de decir _hago magia_?

Merlín se quedó paralizado.

Míster Smith estaba mirando a Owain y a Kay, y todos los demás estaban mirando a míster Smith pero, cuando Merlín levantó la mirada, vio que Arturo lo estaba mirando pensativo, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—He estudiado magia y sé un par de hechizos menores, pero no tengo un talento especial—dijo míster Smith—. Desde luego, nada al nivel de lo que Jonathan Aredian puede hacer, por ejemplo. Soy más bien un mago de circo, sin el escenario preparado, y sólo si tengo las notas escritas fonéticamente, porque algunas de esas palabras son bastante difíciles de pronunciar.

 Hubo otro intercambio de miradas. Arturo apartó los ojos de Merlín y pasó a estudiar a míster Smith con un gesto de descontento en los labios. Merlín trago saliva y se relajó, dejando de apretar con fuerza la rasposa manta de la cama, estirando los dedos agarrotados. Se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en las rodillas y se frotó la cara, esperando que los demás pensaran que estaba abrumado.

En cierto modo lo estaba. Y no lo estaba. Estaba aliviado. Si John Smith era poco más que un mago de libro, lo más probable es que o pudiera echarle un hechizo al equipo ni a nadie más, al menos, no con facilidad. Además, tampoco podría sentir la magia de Merlín si resultaba que la usaba.

Las advertencias de su madre, las del tío Gaius, incluso las de Will reverberaban en su cabeza. _Ten cuidado. Ten cuidado, Merlín._

Fue un apretón de Perceval en la rodilla lo que hizo que Merlín dejara de mirarse las cuencas de los ojos, que dejara de escuchar la cacofonía de voces en su cabeza que le rogaban que no lo pillaran haciendo algo estúpido. Cuando levantó la vista, Perceval lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Luego asintió, con una mirada de _¿todo bien, tío?_

Merlín asintió y se enderezó. Míster Smith lo estaba mirando otra vez. Al igual que Arturo.

Ambos se distrajeron cuando Gwaine habló, en voz lo suficientemente fuerte para retumbar en el pequeño espacio.

—Entonces… ¿de qué nos sirves?

Arturo sacudió un poco la cabeza, pero no hizo nada para echarle la bronca a Gwaine Eso dejaba bien claro lo que Arturo pensaba de todo esto. En pocas palabras, no le gustaba, pero iba a seguir la corriente y sólo se metería si las cosas se salían de madre.

—De mucho más que tú—dijo míster Smith, dando un paso hacia delante y señalando a Gwaine. Luego a Kay, a Owain, a Geraint—. O tú. O vosotros dos. Yo sé cómo combatir la magia. Sé tácticas que son efectivas contra los ataques de este enemigo en particular. Y, lo más importante… os puedo _entrenar…_

Hubo un gruñido general en la tienda.

—… aunque debo decir que el capitán Pendragón ha hecho un trabajo excepcional preparándoos con tácticas y estrategias propias. Aún hay mucho que podemos hacer. Por ejemplo, podemos aprovecharnos de vuestras habilidades individuales…

—¿Nos enseñará magia?—preguntó Gwaine antes de reírse.

—Si alguno de vosotros muestra alguna habilidad especial, entonces sí, quizás os enseñe algún hechizo que otro—dijo míster Smith, mirando a su alrededor, y Merlín pensó que no era su imaginación cómo los ojos de míster Smith se posaban en él un poco más tiempo de lo normal—. Sin embargo, por ahora vamos a tener que apañárnoslas con el entrenamiento que ya tenéis. Tenemos una misión. Se llama Samuel Trickler.

El ruido en el barracón se redujo a un murmullo suave y todo el mundo miró de míster Smith a Arturo.

—Tenedlo todo preparado y estad listos para irnos en 20 minutos. Nos vemos en el aeródromo—dijo Arturo.

ooOOoo

El vuelo en helicóptero fue de la base a un aeródromo seguro y el equipo desembarcó y fue directo a un avión de pasajeros. Era un avión pequeño, con capacidad para 50 personas, pero sólo 25 asientos, porque algún genio había quitado la segunda mitad de asientos y los había sustituido con aparatos electrónicos separados sólo con una división que Merlín había confirmado que era un material de tecnofibra metálica especial construida como una jaula de Faraday pero más sofisticada tecnológicamente hablando, con el objetivo de evitar que lo que fuera que el Directorio estuviera haciendo ahí interfiriera con las operaciones de vuela a este lado, aun manteniendo un mínimo de impenetrabilidad.

El avión era todo lo segura, en tema de electrónica e información, como podía ser un avión, o al menos eso le había dicho Bayard a Arturo cuando habían embarcado, mientras el equipo se desperdigaba para hacerse con los asientos blanditos con tele persona y una selección de las últimas películas para ver. La mayor parte de las bolsas estaban en el compartimento de equipaje, pero todo el mundo llevaba una bolsa con lo esencial, lo que incluía armas sólo gracias a la aprobación de Bayard, lo que había hecho que los asistentes de vuelo echaran chispas.

Bayard cogió a Arturo del brazo para que se sentara con él delante, lo que acabó con el plan de Arturo de sentarse al lado de Merlín, primero para echarle la bronca por no decirle a nadie dónde estaba cuando lo necesitaban, luego para descubrir dónde había estado en vez en suministros, como Perceval le había dicho. _Entonces_ , Arturo iba a preguntarle por qué había tenido que descubrir por otra persona que _toda_ su vida estaba rodeada de lo místico y lo misterioso y lo directamente extraño, algo que podría haberle comentado antes de que Arturo pareciera un imbécil delante de míster Smith.

Lo que no quería decir que hubiera parecido un imbécil; pero se había sentido como uno, por no saber qué hacía Merlín cuando nadie miraba, qué era ese texto que leía en su _e-reader_ , un _e-reader_ que se había traído consigo, como Arturo había visto. Cuánto más lo pensaba, mientras esperaba que terminaran las comprobaciones de antes del vuelo, gritándole al equipo para que se sentara, mirando cómo Bayard iba a la cola para hablar con algunos de los técnicos invisibles, Arturo se daba cuenta de que todos las pistas habían estado ahí, pero nunca había preguntado.

Había cosas más importantes de las que hablar, defendió Arturo… y discutir consigo mismo era un esfuerzo contraproducente, porque se conocía todos sus argumentos. Merlín había pasado mucho tiempo con su tío, había traído respuestas a preguntas que antes no había podido contestar, había traído libros, había traído bocetos y dibujos hechos por otra persona, tácticas de batalla con un poco de algo más. Merlín no había _escondido_ nada, no exactamente, pero tampoco había ofrecido nada.

Arturo estaba clavando los dedos en el cuero de imitación del asiento, y se die cuenta sólo de casualidad de que el compartimento estaba cerrado, los auxiliares de vuelo se estaban preparando para el despegue y de que la puerta de detrás estaba cerrada, la escena completa con Bayard recorriendo el pasillo.

León estaba sentado en la parte de delante al otro lado del pasillo, asintiendo para Arturo. Como su segundo, pretendía quedarse lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que fuera que Bayard quería decirle, y era lo suficientemente listo para que no pareciera que estaba poniendo la oreja. Lance estaba en medio del grupo, Gwaine hacia el final y Merlín, maldito Merlín, estaba hacia un lado, sobre las alas, con su Caja en el asiento del pasillo mientras él miraba por la ventana, con el lenguaje corporal de alguien que no quería estar allí.

Bayard se paró al lado de Merlín y llamó su atención inclinándose entre las dos hileras. Fuera lo que fuera que le dijera, dejó a Merlín pálido y verdoso, como si fuera a vomitar.

Arturo no dijo nada cuando Bayard se sentó a su lado, se quedó en silencio cuando el avión empezó a rodar, no dijo una palabra mientras subían en el aire suavemente y el avión se giraba un poco a la izquierda, hacia el noroeste. Se apagó la luz del cinturón y, un par de minutos más tarde, la puerta de detrás se abrió, escupiendo a un hombre esquelético, con un jersey de cuello vuelto y pantalones negros que no hacían nada para disimular la falta de carne bajo la piel. Anduvo hasta el principio del avión, le dio una carpeta a Bayard y, cuando volvió a la zona de electrónica, le pareció que miraba a Merlín y que Merlín se _encogía._

Arturo no sabía qué hacer con el abrumador sentimiento protector que casi lo ahogó, pero reconoció la expresión de Merlín, mirada baja y evasiva, como si no quisiera ni mirar ni que lo reconocieran, como cuando estaban de R&R en el Lockdown, cuando aquel adulador capullo de Bryn había serpenteado hacía la mesa y se había metido en el reservado, mirando a Merlín como si fuera su próxima comida.

—¿Quién era ese?—preguntó Arturo.

Bayard repasó el contenido de la carpeta antes de pasársela a Arturo.

—Uno de nuestros especialistas.

—Especialistas.—Arturo repitió la palabra con un tono monótono y cortante como cuchillo, y recibió un encogimiento de hombros de Bayard a cambio, un encogimiento que daba a entender que el especialista esqueleto, tan delgado que hacía que Merlín pareciera un míster Universo con exceso de músculo y los demás estuvieran obesos hasta la obscenidad, probablemente fuera uno de los mago experimentados que trabajaban para el Directorio. Había sido una confesión privada, junto con una mirada cuya traducción era, más o menos, _me fío de ti con esto, y te puedo matar si se lo cuentas a la persona equivocada_ , pero no hizo que Arturo se sintiera mejor.

 Estaba atrapado en un avión con uno de _ellos._ Estaría más cómodo si pudiera hablar con Merlín para ver por qué parecía tan asustado.

Arturo sacudió la cabeza, se tragó el nudo de la garganta y ojeó la carpeta.

Las primeras páginas era información sobre el objetivo, con notas especiales sobre socios conocidos, hábitos y habilidades. Alguien había reunido lo que parecía ser un estudio psicológico complejo del objetivo, desde la razón por la que se ponía primero el calcetín y el zapato izquierdo antes de ocuparse del derecho (algo que ver con rituales supersticiosos resultantes de una infancia trastornada) a la tendencia autodestructiva que se escondía tras su constante necesidad de atención y de destacar. No era nada que Arturo no hubiera deducido de la información que le había dado Olaf, pero, de todas formas, era agradable tener información confirmada en blanco y negro.

Las siguientes páginas aún estaban calientes de la impresora y Arturo notaba el olor ligeramente metálico de la tinta secándose. Explicaban en detalle la ruta del objetivo, su destino más probable, con lo que parecían ser etiquetas de tiempo de alguien que estaba vigilando al objetivo mientras viajaba. Las desviaciones estaban apuntada y explicadas con algo de morro y sarcasmo: “El sujeto paró en un bar de carretera para poner gasolina y comprar patatas y una bebida naranja neón que podría ser radiactiva”, seguida de otra, marcada con la hora de 30 minutos más tarde: “El sujeto paró en un bar de carretera para mear. No realicé un test de Geiger en el servicio para ver si la orina relucía”.

La vida de un agente secreto debía de estar llena de momentos pasajeros de aburrimiento, si este agente se estaba entreteniendo con informes simplistas. Eso reforzó la decisión de Arturo no unirse nunca al MI-5 si podía evitarlo.

Miró de reojo a Bayard, que no era del MI-5, no exactamente, y se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que hacía el Directorio.

Terminó de leer el informe activo y pasó la página. El destino del objetivo era…

Arturo miró a Bayard.

—¿En serio?

—Si crees que tus hombres no están a la altura…

—Quizá podrías haberme dejado que tomara esa decisión cuando estaba aún en tierra—dijo Arturo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y cuál habría sido tu respuesta?—El tono de Bayard era exasperantemente calmado, con la cadencia apaciguadora de un maestro del ajedrez que sabía exactamente la estrategia que la otra persona habría seguido, qué decisiones habría tomado sobre el tablero. Arturo sacudió la cabeza.

—La misma que ahora—dijo Arturo. Cerró la carpeta de golpe y se le devolvió a Bayard. Tenía un mal presentimiento de que, aunque se las habían apañado para evitar el préstamo que los pondría bajo el control directo de la CIA, después de esta misión se podrían considerar directamente bajo el mando del Directorio.

Bayard sonrió, se levantó y dejó la carpeta en el asiento. Se fue hacia la pizarra electrónica, que era una versión más avanzada de cualquier cosa que Arturo hubiera visto en su vida, con un fondo opaco que se volvió básicamente transparente cuando Bayard tocó un botón en un lado, y empezó a arrastrar iconos de carpetas por la superficie.

Arturo miró a Merlín sin girarse, y estaba cabizbajo. Decidió que había los suficientes malos presentimientos sobre la situación como para añadir más. Merlín levantó la vista en ese momento y cruzó la mirada con Arturo. Se miraron el uno al otro, uno de ellos un camión cargando con más de diez toneladas, el otro un pequeño fauno, paralizado en la línea amarilla en medio de la carretera, y Arturo no tenía claro quién era quién.

Merlín apartó la vista primero.

No sabía por qué Merlín tenía que sentarse tan lejos de Arturo, especialmente _ahora_ que no estaba seguro de poder confiar en la definición de magia de Bayard y que Merlín podría decirle cuánta mierda de vaca les estaban tirando.

Decidió que ya estrangularía a Merlín más tarde.

—Nuestro objetivo es Samuel Trickler—dijo Bayard sin más dilación, y el nivel de ruido del avión bajó a cero de repente, como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón en el equipo de música justo cuando el profesor salía a la pizarra. Bayard tocó uno de los iconos, que explotó en una pantalla completa con varias imágenes de Trickler en una esquina, datos de registro (incluidos peso, altura, y rasgos característicos) en la parte de abajo y una lista de archivos relacionados en la parte derecha—. Lo conocéis como el Bufón, y tiene muchos nombres y alias. Su personaje más reciente es Christophe Lefier.

Hizo una pausa un momento y tocó uno de los enlaces de la derecha, lo que cubrió la pantalla casi por completo con un video hecho desde el punto de vista de una persona, similar al que Arturo había recibido de Olaf. Seguía a Trickler a través de una multitud de gente en lo que parecía una fiesta privada del estilo de la del anterior vídeo, sólo que la atmósfera era distinta, la decoración más tipo Europa del este, las mujeres más guapas y vestidas con elegantes sucedáneos de pañuelo, los hombres de pie con los hombros y el pecho amplios, en su mejor imitación de mafioso, todo el mundo con una bebida en una mano y un cigarro en la otra.

Había subtítulos otra vez, aunque parecía que Trickler necesitaba gritar para que lo oyeran sobre el ruido de fondo. Por como las mujeres agitaban los brazos, se retorcían y restregaban el culo contra la entrepierna del tipo más cercano, parecía que el ruido de fondo era sobre todo música.

_¡Cícero! ¡Encuentro las mejores fiestas!_

_¡Desde luego que sí!_

Arturo se sentó un poco más recto. Era el segundo vídeo que veía con el nombre de Cícero, y si ya sospechaba que Cícero era un nombre en clave para un agente, ahora la sabía con seguridad. Una mirada rápida hacia atrás le mostró que el resto del equipo estaba concentrado en la pantalla que tenía en la espalda del asiento de delante.

—Cícero es uno de nuestros mejores agentes infiltrados—dijo Bayard—. Se las ha apañado para estar en contacto con Trickler solo porque tiene un don para proporcionar a Trickler la atención que desea. Es el que organizó esa fiesta, dejó que otros se llevaran el mérito, y que Trickler apareciera por ahí por sí solo. Cuando se infiltra, lo único que necesita hacer es esperar el tiempo suficiente, empezar a planificar una fiesta y deja que se corra la voz. Trickler al final saca la cabeza de su agujero, si no para una fiesta, para la siguiente. Siempre que necesitamos seguirle la pista o sacarlo a la luz, mandamos a Cícero.

Bayard se movió a un lado para dejar que la gente tuviera una vista perfecta de la pantalla, aunque la mayoría estaba viendo el vídeo en la pantalla de su asiento. Merlín, sin embargo, se levantó y se puso un par de filas hacia delante, detrás de León, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, concentrado, ignorando las miradas veladas de Arturo.

En el vídeo, Trickler iba dando golpes con los hombros para llegar a lo que parecía el centro de la habitación. Sin embargo, Cícero parecía deslizarse entre la multitud, porque el vídeo, que parecía estar a la altura del pecho (¿Quizá un collar? ¿Una corbata?), estaba firme. Trickler cogió un vaso de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba y le acarició el culo al pobre hombre cuando éste le intentó explicar que la bebida era para otra persona antes de rendirse y salir a toda prisa.

—Parece que el capullo tiene para todos—dijo uno de los que estaba en la parte de atrás. Probablemente Galahad, pensó Arturo.

—Eso parece—dijo otro, especulativo. Esta vez era Gwaine.

—Si es guapo o guapa, vulnerable y fácilmente impresionable, le interesa—dijo Bayard. Estaba intentando ser sutil, y Arturo tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio a Bayard mirar a Merlín—. Por su perfil psicológico, sabemos que tiene complejo de inferioridad. Por otro lado, si alguien en una posición de poder, y con eso quiero decir alguien con más magia y autoridad que él, está por la zona, Trickler calla y se convierte en el lameculos definitivo. Puede salir de cualquier cosa en la que se haya metido a base de pelotear a la gente, y le sirve para subir como la espuma.

—Como la mierda en la cloaca—dijo Owain. Al menos, Arturo pensaba que era Owain, y no se giró para mirar. En cualquier otra situación, Arturo le hubiera amonestado por el lenguaje, pero Bayard no estaba en su cadena de mando directa, y no le apetecía ser complaciente.

—Sin embargo, si está en una situación en la que se ve a sí mismo como el perro alfa, hará lo que sea para asegurarse de que todo el mundo sabe que está al mando. Eso se traduce en agarrarse a la persona más débil de la habitación y pasearlo por ahí hasta que todo el mundo pilla que no hay que jugar con él.

Hubo otra pausa. Bayard paró el vídeo con un dedo, repasó la lista de los últimos archivos y abrió una pantalla en blanco.

— La cosa es que, cuanto más tiempo se pasa a cubierto, más nos preocupamos. Ahora mismo, Trickler es la única persona a la que conozcamos con contactos importantes en el NOM.—Bayard hizo una pausa para ver si todo el mundo sabía lo que significaba el acrónimo, le dedicó una mirada a Merlín que hizo que Arturo frunciera el ceño y continuó—. Y es la única persona que parece tener alguna idea de sus planes futuros. Hasta que recibimos algo más de información, teníamos la impresión de que estaban a años de conseguir su objetivo. Resulta que están más cerca de lo que pensábamos.

—¿Qué tienen pensado?—preguntó León. El equipo sabía lo de la conversación de Merlín con el NOM en el Lockdown, porque había salido el tema mientras hablaban de los vídeos, y a Arturo le había sonado a que querían desestabilizar a los gobiernos a nivel mundial. La mayoría del equipo estaba de acuerdo, pero había algunos, como Kay, que pensaban que había algo más. Merlín no había dado su opinión.

Bayard no contestó en lo que debieron ser unos cuantos cintos de kilómetros de distancia, dedicándoles una expresión que decía “sacad cuentas”. Cuando por fin habló, fue con un golpe brusco, breve y repentino que acabó con la especulación.

—El planeta está sobrepoblado, mal dirigido, y en declive. Nuestra sociedad ha durado más que muchas en la historia, pero está plagada de corrupción y decadencia, cuando debería ser una utopía de cooperación. El viejo mundo ha vivido más de lo que correspondía, y ha llegado el momento de eliminar su control de la sociedad y hacer hueco para el nuevo.

El discurso tenía un tono escalofriante.

—¿Tus palabras o las suyas?—preguntó Perceval, en tono bajo y peligroso.

—Nuestros analistas han desarrollado un manifiesto basado en el perfil psicológico de la organización en su conjunto, teniendo en cuenta la información que han recogido nuestros agentes—dijo Bayard—. Eso es un resumen que puede o no reflejar sus intenciones reales. Sin embargo, creemos que, debido al énfasis que ponen en la magia…

Alguien tosió, un sonido bajo y ahogado, como si no se pudieran creer que alguien hubiera dicho la palabra “magia” en voz alta, aunque ya la habían dicho de manera casual varias veces.

—… y a que siempre tienen como objetivos claros personas persona que o bien tienen un talento mágico innato y poder, o bien gente cuya fe precede a la religión organizada actual, lo que pretenden es, de una forma u otra, reducir el nivel tecnológico de la población actual al de un periodo de tiempo histórico en el que la magia fuera predominante.

—¿Y cómo pretenden hacer eso?—preguntó Kay—. ¿Algún tipo de bomba de neutrones mágica? ¿Un hechizo temporal?

Bayard señaló a la pantalla a su espalda y la tocó con el dedo. Una foto nocturna de una ciudad brillante hizo que Arturo pensara en el París a lo largo del Nilo, con grandes edificio de piedra de época francesa y esculturas que eran una mezcla entre catedral católica y mezquita musulmana.

—Ahí es dónde entráis vosotros—dijo Bayard—. No somos los únicos que van a por esta gente, pero somos los que tenemos más ventaja. Este equipo y nuestra red de inteligencia. Cuando antes cojamos a Trickler, con vida, por favor, antes podremos descubrir cómo pretenden conseguir su objetivo y antes podremos empezar a trabajar para pararlos.

 _Y mantener el arma alejada de los americanos._ Arturo conocía a Bayard lo suficientemente bien para leer entre líneas, pero también lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para preguntarse qué planeaba, qué planeaban hacer sus superiores, si los tenía, con esa arma. Si era un arma lo que el NOM pretendía usar.

—Desde vuestro encuentro con el NOM en la misión, Cícero ha dado dos fiestas enormes que consiguieron sacar a Trickler. Una en Moscú, que coincidía con el modus operandi habitual de Trickler: correr al sitio más lejano que se le ocurra. No salió. Otra en Berlín, que parece ser un nido creciente para el NOM, pero, de nuevo, no dio señales de vida. Pensamos que quizá sería más fácil atraerlo más cerca del área donde está trabajando, así que la última fiesta es en Argel.

Argel, capital de Argelia, se extendía alrededor de una bahía en el Mediterráneo, en parte una ciudad moderna y relumbrante de neo-arqueología, en parte una ciudad antigua del estilo de los gobernantes de Argelia y Trípoli bajo el control del Imperio Otomano que se alzaba sobre una empinada colina coronada por la ciudadela. Era una ciudad reluciente, un centro financiero creciente y un destino turístico en desarrollo, y eso en la nueva sección de la ciudad, la parte que cubría la orilla. En lo profundo del casco viejo, lejos de los centros comerciales, parques acuáticos y clubs con luces de neón, había una zona escondida, clandestina, tan oscura como el agujero más profundo de Londres, si no más.

—Cícero tiene confirmación de que Trickler estará en la fiesta. Ahí es dónde vamos a cogerlo.

—Una fiesta, ¿eh?—dijo Gwaine, con interés renovado—. Bueno, me parece perfecto.

ooOOoo

Todavía no tenían un plan, pero Merlín ya pensaba que era un mal plan. Un plan muy, muy malo.

Se pasaron el resto del vuelo mirando mapas de la ciudad, esquemas del edificio donde Cícero daba la fiesta, al parecer, un edificio de dos plantas, asegurado, aprobado, cargado de vigilancia, una antigua mansión convertida en un club de alto _standing_ con su propio casino privado montado en el ala oeste, donde solían estar las dependencias de los sirvientes. La experiencia y la observación habían enseñado al Directorio que Trickler no iba a ningún lado solo, que tenía un séquito de guardaespaldas de algún tipo u otro, normalmente musculos a sueldo que dependían de la ciudad en la que estuviera, y que ese grupo normalmente se quedaba fuera del club, mientras que un grupo pequeño de personal seleccionado lo seguía dentro.

Al parecer, aun con todos sus dudosos rasgos, su comportamiento repugnante, sus peculiares gustos y un humor basto peor que el humor de cualquiera del equipo, todo combinado, los poderes detrás del NOM consideraban a Trickler lo suficientemente importante para proporcionarle algo de apoyo.

(—¿Apoyo del tipo _tecnológico_?—preguntó Kay.

—Todavía sin confirmar, pero suponemos que sí, habrá gente con magia—dijo míster Smith.

—¿Estamos seguros de que son apoyos y no niñeras?—preguntó Perceval, dudoso, después de ver unos vídeos de una fiesta anterior con personal identificado como NOM.

—No—admitió míster Smith.)

Había dos opciones en este trabajo de captura, y Merlín sabía que a Arturo no le gustaba que sólo hubiera dos. La primera era someter a Trickler en el club, probablemente el enfoque más fácil, ya que la mayoría de la gente de Trickler estaría fuera, o entorpecidos por la multitud, pero, de todas formas, la multitud molestaría al equipo también. La segunda opción era sacar a Trickler del club y lidiar con los suyos a cielo abierto.

Arturo, que no era de los que descartaba planes porque sí, hizo que el equipo empezara una lluvia de ideas que propuso un enfoque para ambas opciones con una velocidad que impresionó a míster Smith, pero nada con lo que el equipo estuviera satisfecho al final. Se pasaron otros veinte minutos ideando otros planes posibles, para lo que repasaron la misión paso a paso, para el entretenimiento de míster Smith, que se quedó a un lado mesándose la barba, asintiendo de vez en cuando, y dando algunas sugerencias y opciones alternativas.

—Recordad que tiene magia—dijo míster Smith en un momento—. Y que tener magia no lo convierte directamente en brillante. Puede que Trickler no notara a dieciséis personas rodeándolo mientras está ocupado pavoneándose, pero sus guardaespaldas sí.

—No nos olvidamos—dijo Owain, sonriendo—. Estábamos pensando en usar una distracción.

—Ah—dijo míster Smith—. Bueno, entonces, seguid.

Al final, sin embargo, se decidió que incluso los planes mejor diseñados funcionarían mejor si el equipo equilibraba el esfuerzo de contener a los guardaespaldas que acompañaban a Trickler dentro del club y en contener a los que les tocaba sentarse y esperar fuera. Arturo aceptó a regañadientes con la estimación de míster Smith de que sería mejor alejar a Trickler de la multitud usando todos los recursos a su disposición, desde hacer que se pusiera enfermo (—Sé exactamente qué poner en su bebida—dijo Lance, aunque parecía que no le gustaba mucho la idea) a hacer que una chica guapa lo llevara a una habitación trasera de acceso fácil.

Merlín sabía que era una de esas misiones en las que sólo podían controlar las cosas lo máximo colocando algunos hombres fuera, algunos dentro, y tocando de oído.

(—Entonces, ¿para qué nos necesitas?—preguntó León, en el tono siempre pragmático de alguien a quien de verdad le daba igual estar en un avión de lujo, directo a una misión peligrosa.

—Sí, los agentes secretos sois vosotros, nosotros no estamos entrenados para estas cosas furtivas—dijo Owain.

—Habla por ti—dijo Gwaine.

—Owain tiene razón—comentó Galahad desde algún sitio al fondo, cerca de las barreras—. Tenéis gente dentro. ¿Por qué no los usáis a ellos?

—Por la misma razón por la que son gente que está dentro—dijo míster Smith—. A Cícero lo conocen. Le ha proporcionado bienes de calidad y servicios fiables no sólo a Trickler, también a la organización en su conjunto, usando a Trickler de intermediario. Si Trickler desaparece en la fiesta o, mejor aún, después de la fiesta, entonces Trickler ya no es un intermediario, y la gente para la que trabaja puede estar dispuesta a trabajar con Cícero directamente.

—En cristiano, tío—dijo Geraint.

—No queremos comprometer a los nuestros hasta que tengamos que hacerlo—dijo míster Smith, y Geraint asintió con semblante sabio, como si lo entendiera todo perfectamente. Fue Galahad el que se lo explicó en susurros apagados y gestos manuales, después de lo cual Geraint soltó “Ah, eso tiene sentido, ¿por qué no lo ha dicho él?”)

La pregunta principal seguía ahí, y Merlín tenía miedo porque nadie la había preguntado todavía, hasta que alguien lo hizo.

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar sin llamar la atención? No es como si tuviéramos invitación—preguntó León.

—Como si la necesitáramos—dijo Gwaine, reclinándose en su asiento y dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho, engreído y confiado.

—No todo el mundo entra—dijo Arturo, serio. Merlín no necesitaba verle la cara para ver saber que Arturo no estaba contento en ese justo momento.

—Pero yo voy, ¿verdad?—preguntó Gwaine. Arturo no contestó en seguida. Los ojos volvieron al mapa del edificio de la pantalla. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, cruzándose el pecho con el otro brazo, la pura imagen del pensamiento profundo.

—Podemos proporcionar identidades plausibles para tres personas—dijo míster Smith—. El resto tendrán que quedarse en el fondo y no involucrarse directamente con Trickler.

—¿Cuáles son esas identidades?

—Un pijo con demasiado dinero, principios dudosos y una personalidad agresiva, además de contactos en la industria armamentística. Alguien que se supone que no debería estar allí, pero resulta que tiene una invitación de alguien que sí debería estar allí, alguien que pueda jugar la carta de atractivo pero vulnerable. La tercera identidad sería alguien con habilidad mágica, al parecer sin mentor o formación, que Trickler puede intentar cazar.—Míster Smith hizo una pausa, y Merlín se preparó para hundirse en su asiento, desaparecer, si el hombre miraba en su dirección, pero continuó hablando—. Esos son los tres tipos de personas que es más probable que atraigan la atención de Trickler. Sin embargo, hemos intentando tácticas similares con anterioridad, y no hemos conseguido nada. Por desgracia, es lo mejor que tenemos. Por lo menos, las identidades son sólidas, y quién quiera que se meta en esos papeles tendrán una razón legítima para estar allí.

Esta vez, míster Smith miró a Merlín, pero también miró a todos los demás.

—¿No puedes meter a tus propios chicos en esto?—preguntó Bohrs, dudoso.

—No, no puede—dijo Arturo. Aún estaba mirando a la pantalla, con los hombros tensos, aún en esa pose pensativa y tensa a la que Merlín no podía evitar mirar, una y otra vez, porque su columna estaba recta, como con un palo, los músculos apretados. A Merlín le temblaban las manos con el deseo inconsciente de abrazarlo hasta que dejara de estar tan tenso. Las palabras de Arturo, pronunciadas en voz baja, fueron suficiente para silenciar la charla y poner una pausa a las preguntas, y todo el mundo esperó escucharlo explicar por qué míster Smith no podía enviar a agentes entrenados especialmente para trabajar en Samuel Trickler.

Hasta míster Smith estaba esperando escuchar lo que Arturo tenía que decir.

Arturo separó los brazos y los dejó caer a su lado antes de tocar un par de puntos en los mapas, uno detrás de otro, rápido, más como táctica de despiste que para señalar información que quisiera que los demás supieran, porque ya habría repasado todos los datos que la gente de míster Smith habían recopilado sobre el lugar y sobre Trickler. Cuando Arturo se giró para mirar al grupo, estaba mirando acusador a míster Smith, y su tono sonaba acusador también.

—Las primeras dos identidades están diseñadas específicamente para personas de Excalibur. No sé quién es la tercera persona.

Todos pasaron de mirar a Arturo a mirar a míster Smith. .

Míster Smith, estoico, sereno, tranquilo, tuvo los cojones de _sonreír._

—Esto es obra de Olaf, ¿verdad?—preguntó Arturo, y Merlín tuvo una corazonada de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, aunque el resto del equipo no sumó dos y dos para pensar en los intentos casi constantes de Olaf de reclutar a Arturo para el MI-5.

—Sugirió que serías perfecto para el rol principal, sí—dijo míster Smith—. Tienes el trasfondo necesario. Hijo de un rico magnate con contactos militares prestigiosos. ¿Cómo podemos dejar pasar eso como cebo para el grupo? La investigación y la división de desarrollo de Pendragón Consulting están al frente del armamento tecnológico, con un impacto importante en zonas en las que el NOM aún no ha formulado una fuente adecuada. Si pueden establecer una conexión contigo, podemos organizar algunos robos encubiertos…

—Mi padre…

— Lo sabe y está de acuerdo. De hecho, es el que ha sugerido la tecnología en desarrollo que es más posible que atraiga la atención del NOM—dijo míster Smith, en tono severo, invitador y atrevido. Había algo entre los dos hombres sobre lo que Merlín no podía evitar preguntarse, y una rápida mirada alrededor del avión mostró que no era el único que pensaba lo mismo. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, con inteligencia, durante el combate de miradas. Fue Arturo el que apartó la vista primero.

A Merlín le dolía ver a Arturo luchar contra la sombra de su padre, una sombra que amenazaba con sofocarlo incluso ahora, en una misión que debería llevarlo muy lejos de la influencia de Uther Pendragón. Merlín no podía decir ni hacer nada para eliminar el dolor, no aquí, no ahora.

—¿Y Merlín?—preguntó Arturo. Merlín se enderezó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a las filas de asientos para ver si había otro Merlín del que Arturo pudiera estar hablando.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Merlín con todo esto?—Era obvio que Perceval se preguntaba lo mismo.

Todo el mundo se giró a mirar a Merlín, que bajó la cabeza y se miró a sí mismo, preguntándose si le habría crecido una segunda cabeza, un tercer brazo o algo, sin darse cuenta. Fue Gwaine el que se levantó y pasó el brazo por detrás del asiento, dedicándole una mirada especulativa.

—Bueno, si alguien del equipo puede pasar por atractivo y vulnerable…

Merlín hizo una mueca para sus adentros, recordando las descripciones que míster Smith había hecho de las identidades que su gente había pensado. Por lo menos, “atractivo y vulnerable” era mejor, de lejos, que “alguien con habilidad mágica”. Aún así, era el principio del asunto. Levantó la mano.

—Me siento ofendido.

— _Pareces_ eso—dijo Bohrs.

—¡Oye! ¿No se supone que eres su puta?—pregunto Perceval, y Bohrs le sacó los dedos.

 —Nuestra intención es que Merlín continúe con el mismo papel que ya representó en Londres cuando estableció contacto con unos de los líderes de una cédula del NOM—dijo míster Smith—. En lo que a todo el mundo respecta, Merlín Emrys ha estado haciendo _couch-surfing_ por Europa, yendo hacia el sur, haciéndose un nombre en los círculos clandestinos, como se supone que debería, haciendo desencriptados y encriptados por libre, en negro. Se han preparado documentos y registros falsos que lo llevan a Argel, donde un antiguo cliente lo ha invitado a la fiesta con la excusa de presentarle a otros clientes temporales potenciales, pero, por lo que a Trickler respecta, Merlín está ahí solo para que él lo pueda emborrachar y pueda aprovecharse de…

—Viene conmigo—dijo Arturo de repente, y Merlín reconoció lo pétreo de su expresión: nada iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión. Merlín no iba ni a tener la oportunidad de decir “no, no quiero hacerlo, que lo haga otro”, porque Arturo ya había decidido cómo iba a ir el tema.

Además, si Arturo iba, Merlín no dejaría que fuera solo.

—Parecería sospechoso… dos objetivos favorables para Trickler…

—Sería más sospechosos si no lo estuviéramos—dijo Arturo, cruzando los brazos como hacía siempre que estaba preparándose para no ceder ni un centímetro—. Si estoy haciendo el papel de _pijo con demasiado dinero, principios dudosos y una personalidad agresiva, además de contactos en la industria armamentística_ …

Merlín pensó que a la vez asustaba un poco y le ponía mucho que Arturo pudiera citar a míster Smith palabra por palabra, y por un instante, un minúsculo instante, Merlín casi olvidó su presentimiento de que todo esto era un mal plan. Un plan muy, muy malo. Realmente malo.

—…entonces voy a asegurarme de que me asocio con quien sea que pueda ayudarme a conseguir _mis_ intereses…— Arturo separó los brazos y señaló a míster Smith justo cuando éste lo miraba como su estuviera a punto de protestar, y continuó—y eso incluye a alguien con las credenciales de Merlín, _especialmente_ si tengo razón en que hay tecnología de Pendragón como cebo.

Esta vez, Arturo no se retiró del combate de miradas, y míster Smith apretó los labios, pensando. Al final apartó la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. No debería ser difícil de elaborar. Un encuentro casual por un conocido común, y tú te hiciste con su programador principal. Prepararé el dossier.—Míster Smith no parecía especialmente feliz con el cambio de planes, pero tampoco parecía descontento del todo.

—Espera—protestó Merlín—. No puedo hacerlo. He combatido contra Trickler, me reconocerá.

—Llevábamos equipo de combate completo con Kevlar, cascos en la cabeza, gafas y pañuelos en la cara para defendernos de la tormenta—dijo Gwaine tras una pausa—. Incluso si te hubiera reconocido a través de todo eso, ¿cuándo se acercó tanto como para echar un buen vistazo?

—Cierto.—Merlín hizo una mueca.

Sus esperanzas de evitar ir se vieron destrozadas gracias a la bocaza de Gwaine, pero incluso aunque Gwaine no hubiera hablado, Perceval y Owain habrían dicho algo. Todos tenían ganas de vengarse después del vergonzoso encuentro con Trickler, Aredian y Mordred.

Con los hombros caídos, Merlín levantó la cabeza para mirar a Arturo y a míster Smith.

—Mmm. ¿Qué tecnología estamos usando? ¿No debería saber de lo que estamos hablando?

El contacto visual con Arturo era poco menos que eléctrico en ese momento, y Merlín vio un brillo de emoción preocupada, vibrante e impresionante a la vez.

—Lo hablaremos luego, Merlín—dijo Arturo. Tranquilo. Imponente.

Entonces, sin otra palabra, Arturo se giró para hablar con míster Smith, con la voz demasiado baja como para que nadie lo oyere sobre el ruido del motor del avión y la conversación de fondo. Merlín frunció el ceño, sintiéndose menospreciado. Lo único que faltaba era una palmadita desdeñosa en la cabeza.

Merlín desencajó la mandíbula, intentando encontrar el valor para decir el “¡Eh! ¡No soy transparente!” que se le estaba formando en el estómago, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Kay habló.

—Has hablado de una tercera identidad. ¿Un usuario de magia? ¿Quién va a ser?

La pregunta salió de la nada, un recordatorio de que la mayoría del equipo se había olvidado del número tres, y las conversaciones paralelas se apagaron de golpe, todas las cabezas girando hacia la pizarra, donde Arturo se había separado un poco de míster Smith y estaba esperando una respuestas. Cuando míster Smith no dijo nada, Kay salió de su asiento y se hizo con el pasillo.

—Porque has dicho que tu gente no puede involucrarse, y que nosotros somos los que vamos a hacerlo todo—siguió presionando Kay—. Por lo que yo sé, ninguno de nosotros podría entrar en Hogwarts.

Míster Smith se movió, un paso ligero hacia delante, predatorio, con ambas manos encima de los asientos mientras se inclinaba hacia delante con la mirada intimidante de un sargento de entrenamiento o un profesor que estuviera hasta las narices, o incluso el niño acosado que se hubiera cansado, en un segundo, de que se metieran con él. Cuando habló, su voz era un sonido grave que se mezcló con el ruido del motor.

—Estás asumiendo que la magia es algo con lo que se naces. No lo es.

Merlín no estaba seguro de si el frío recorriendo su columna era alivio intenso o terror. Era una combinación de alegrarse porque nadie supiera lo suyo y confusión porque quizá hubiera algo malo en él si no encajaba en el molde reconocido de gente con magia.

—Algunas personas muestra signos de afinidad magia innata cuando están en la adolescencia. Otros no lo hacen hasta que tiene sesenta ó setenta años. Usar esa magia es algo totalmente diferente, y requiere formación y práctica. Eso no significa que cualquier idiota de la calle no pueda aprender magia… la única diferencia es que la magia no le saldrá tan fácil y los hechizos no funcionarán tan bien—dijo míster Smith.

Kay miró a su alrededor en el avión.

—Entonces… ¿quién va a ser?

Míster Smith separó los labios en una sonrisa tensa que no le llegó a los ojos, y el presentimiento que Merlín había tenido de que esto era un plan verdaderamente malo giró a la izquierda, frenó de golpe, rebotó en el asfalto y flotó por el aire antes de caer sobre él como un ladrillo. Aterrizó con un golpe y se prendió fuego, fuego que las olas del océano salado se llevaron rápidamente antes de llevarse también todos los restos.

— Cuando aterricemos, os enseñaré un hechizo simple. La tercera persona será el que consiga que funcione, que funcione bien.

Merlín miró a la pantalla, que ahora estaba llena de notas de la lluvia de ideas encima del mapa del edificio, pero aún podía ver en su cabeza la imagen de Sam Trickler lanzando un hechizo delante de todo el mundo, disfrutando de la adoración e insensible a las complicaciones del espectáculo que había creado. Míster Smith se había pasado el suficiente tiempo explicando el desarrollo psicológico de Trickler para que fuera obvio del todo que colocar a una persona con magia sin experiencia en su camino llamaría seguro su atención, y no para bien.

Trickler vería a la otra persona como una amenaza, como alguien que le robaría ser el centro de atención. Lo cazaría, lo acorralaría y lo destruiría. Quizá eso era el anzuelo, la forma que Directorio pensaba que podría usar para separar a Trickler de los demás, pero el riesgo que suponía era enorme. Contra alguien con la habilidad mágica de Trickler, un miembro del equipo que sólo conocía un hechizo no tendría ninguna oportunidad, y quizá Excalibur no podría moverse lo suficientemente rápido para salvarlos.

Seguro que míster Smith sabía eso, había evaluado los riesgos. Era arriesgado meter esa tercera identidad, incluso si podían mezclar personal entre la gente con rapidez suficiente para asegurarse de que no había pérdidas por su parte.

Pero esa sonrisilla, la oscuridad de los ojos… Merlín se dio cuenta de que míster Smith no tenía intención de mandar a un mago sin experiencia. No iba a haber una tercera persona, al menos no en el sentido de que habría una tercera persona en la misión. Era una estratagema. Míster Smith iba a sacar cualquier potencial mágico que tuviera el equipo y explotarlo para sus propios intereses. Para los intereses del Directorio.

Merlín sabía lo suficiente sobre magia no sólo para poder cagarla en cualquier hechizo que míster Smith quisiera que probaran, pero no podía conseguir que todos sus intentos fueran en vano. Quizá incluso podría forzar que los intentos con éxito de los demás fallaran, y así poner fin a todo el tema de la tercera persona en la fiesta. Pero no podía hacerlo si había otras personas con magia innata cerca, buscando claramente magia de _alguien_.

Merlín miró a Arturo, agitado. Arturo tenía la vista fija en un punto de la cabeza de míster Smith, y si esos increíbles ojos azules fueran láseres, míster Smith tendría un agujero humeante en la cabeza en ese mismo momento.

—El objetivo es capturar a Trickler con una identidad falsa sólida, no con la esperanza absurda de que alguno de nosotros pueda hacer un truco de cartas—dijo Arturo, con el tono neutro y casualmente despectivo, pero Merlín sabía, como siempre sabía cuando a Arturo no le gustaba un plan, que Arturo había visto las intenciones de míster Smith, y no le gustaba el juego que se jugaba—. No habrá una tercera persona infiltrada. No tenemos tiempo para toda esta mierda del abracadabra. Centrémonos en el plan.

Míster Smith relajó el ceño, pero no estaba contento. El resto del equipo volvió a sus preparaciones, pero Merlín pilló la mirada anhelante de Kay.

— _Mer_ lín. Ven aquí. Vamos a aclarar nuestra historia.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco. Quién iba a decir que Arturo tendría un talento natural para hacer el papel de idiota malcriado y creído.

—Sí, _señor_. Voy.

ooOOoo

Bayard cogió a Arturo por banda y le informó de todo, lo familiarizó con los nombres, caras, afiliaciones y contactos en el dudoso (e ilegal) mundo de los traficantes de armas. No hubo piedad para Arturo mientras le bombardeaban información en una corriente doble de charla incesante por parte de Bayard y datos constantes en la pantalla de un ordenador. Era un curso intensivo de la situación de un mundo con el que Arturo ya estaba familiarizado, una explicación detallada de conflictos con los que no lo estaba y un tragarse recelos y apartar su moral personal. Al acabar la cabeza le daba vueltas de explotar su capacidad para memorizar hasta el límite y más allá, y pasó la prueba real de su capacidad de dirección cuando la sesión de información se vio interrumpida varias veces por miembros del equipo que querían información sobres sus tareas individuales.

El único miembro del equipo que estaba recibiendo una sesión de información era Merlín, y aun así, su preparación era mínima comparada con la inmersión brutal de Arturo.

—Tú haz exactamente lo que hiciste en el Lockdown—le dijo Bayard a Merlín—. El mismo comportamiento, la misma actuación.

Merlín bajó la cabeza y asintió, y Arturo había querido pegarle a Bayard en la cabeza, por principio. Si Bayard no se había dado cuenta de que eso no era una actuación al hacer los deberes, entonces no había hecho los deberes, para empezar.

Arturo no sabía si alguna vez podría perdonar a las personas que habían abusado de Merlín cuando era pequeño, las que aún abusaban de él, como ese capullo de Bryn había hecho en el Lockdown. Le agradeció al Dios que cuidaba de Merlín, fuera cual fuera, que Merlín no hubiera perdido su espíritu, porque por mucho que Merlín supiera cómo agacharse y esconderse cuando lo acorralaban, también sabía devolverlas.

Mientras Arturo tuvo un par de horas para familiarizarse a toda prisa con su nuevo papel de hijo petulante de magnate de las armas que se estaba quedando fuera de las decisiones de negocios importantes (nada muy lejos de la realidad en lo que respectaba a Arturo), Merlín se estaba poniendo al día con lo que había hecho en su papel de candidato a NOM mientras iba de mochilero por Europa. El MI-5 y el Directorio le habían preparado una lista de nombres, direcciones y trabajos que habían hecho en su nombre, los contactos que se habían establecido por el email que el NOM le había dado y cómo había llegado a Argel.

Y, lo que era más importante, cómo había acabado en el séquito de Arturo y la escurridiza tecnología que se esperaría de él que manipulara.

Mientras tanto, el equipo recibió ropa de civil, dispositivos de comunicación estándar del Directorio que Merlín no tenía permiso para toquetear, algo que le dijeron con firmeza, y los llevaron a sus puestos para que pudieran echar un vistazo a la situación y recopilar la información que no podrían recoger de un mapa bidimensional.

Perceval y Bohrs, los más grandes del grupo, irían con Arturo en calidad de guardaespaldas, Merlín como su acompañante. Gwaine y Kay, los que imponían menos físicamente y tenían pinta más desaliñada (sin contar a Merlín), estarían por la pista, de fondo. Por mucho que Arturo prefiriera que Gwaine estuviera en algún tejado, cubriéndolo y ocupándose de los guardaespaldas que Trickler pudiera tener, Geraint y Galahad era francotiradores igual de capaces en ambientes urbanos de corto alcance.

El resto del equipo, un tercio de los cuales se quedaban bajo el liderazgo de León, Lancelot y Owain, estarían repartidos en puntos clave fuera del club, con la intención tanto de evitar que Trickler se escapara y de ayudar a hacer que desapareciera.

Arturo repasó el plan en la cabeza por la enésima vez. Se arregló la corbata en el espejo, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y maldijo a Olaf por lo bajo.

Era culpa de Olaf. Todo esto. Todo. Desde el día en que Gwaine, Prceval, Owain y Merlín fueron a esa misión de asesinato en un disparo, a la reunión con la CIA, ser asignados a la CIA en caso de que necesitaran la ayuda de Excalibur para capturar a algún objetivo, la cagada que fue el Lockdown, y ahora esto.

Arturo estaba seguro casi al 100% de que Olaf había preparado todo esto sólo para asociar de alguna manera a Arturo con el MI-5.

Eligió una camisa de vestir, hizo una mueca de disgusto y la tiró sobre la lujosa silla del hotel. El armario estaba lleno de ropa cara de diseñador, toda de su talla, pero alguien, en algún lugar, había suspendido el curso de coordinar moda, porque esa chaqueta era azul marino oscuro, y no pegaba para nada con los Armani negros de Arturo. Las perchas crujían en la barra mientras Arturo las iba pasando hasta que encontró una chaqueta que fuera con el resto de la ropa.

Arturo estaba intentando decidir qué corbata decía mejor _bastardo insolente, capullo con pasta, traficante de armas en proyecto con ganas de desafiar a papi_ , la corbata gris con tonos plateados y el ribete rojo o la seda azul sólido, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Una rápida mirada a su Bulgari ergon (—¿En serio? ¿Bulgari? ¿No podías permitirte un Rolex, tío Sol?—le había preguntado Arturo a Bayard cuando habían tenido un momento a solas, y Bayard sólo había contestado enarcando una ceja) seguida de un vistazo por la mirilla revelaron que era Merlín, otra vez tarde. Abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara, frunciendo el ceño.

El ceño se relajó cuando vio lo que llevaba Merlín.

Si ver a Merlín salir de su casa con vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta, con un look que se podría considerar directamente escandaloso en algunas países conservadores había hecho que los pantalones le apretaran un poco en la entrepierna, la ropa actual de Merlín amenazaba con hacer que perdiera cada centímetro de autocontrol que tenía y acorralara a Merlín contra la puerta cerrada.

— _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo con la voz más hiriente que pudo—. ¿Alguna vez eres puntual?

Se giró rápido, pero era demasiado tarde. Tenía la imagen de Merlín grabada en el cerebro.

Para mantener su imagen de haber estado gorroneando por Europa, de sofá en sofá, Merlín no llevaba nada caro, ni nada que pudiera llamar la atención, y como no llamaba la atención, la llamaba de todas formas, de la forma en que sólo Merlín podía hacerlo, porque estaba directamente _precioso_.

Llevaba vaqueros ajustados negros lavados a la piedra que se pegaban a sus caderas sólo por fuerza de voluntad bajo un cinturón de cuero negro tachonado, con los suficientes agujeros pequeñitos en los puntos adecuados para que pareciera muy usados pero bien cuidados. No llevaba un camiseta, porque Arturo había explicado, usando palabras simples, que de ninguna manera permitiría que su acompañante llevara una camiseta a una fiesta tan prestigiosa (si se fiaban de los nombres de los grandes traficantes de armas en la lista de invitados) como la que Cícero había montado. En su lugar había una camisa negra ligeramente arrugada, abierta en el cuello hasta mostrar un poco de pelo fino en el pecho, mangas largas enrolladas hasta la mitad del antebrazo, haciendo que la esbelta musculatura y la delgada estructura ósea de sus brazos resaltara incluso más. La camisa no iba por dentro, pero no lo necesitaba; era tan ajustada que era casi una segunda piel, y lo suficientemente larga para cubrir la parte de arriba de los vaqueros. Entre la piel suave y el plateado de las tachuelas del cinturón alrededor de la cintura, Arturo estaba teniendo problemas para apartar la mirada.

No llevaba reloj, ni ninguna joya, ni nada fuera de lo normal. Ni siquiera llevaba pistola, no es como si pudiera esconder una, con cómo iba vestido. Llevaba un móvil en el bolsillo de delante; Arturo tenía el número programado en su propio teléfono y memorizado por si acaso su móvil desaparecía.

—¿Sabes que ninguno de los relojes de este sitio marcan la hora correcta?—preguntó Merlín. Casi sonaba como si estuviera sacándole la lengua, y Arturo lo miró en el espejo de la pared. Merlín se metió una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y encogió un hombro, con toda la pinta de un adolescente huraño, desde la barbita sin afeitar en la barbilla y el pelo corto y negro despeinado hasta el labio haciendo un mohín y el gesto de sabelotodo.

Si Arturo no supiera lo que pasaba de verdad, iría a buscar a la persona que hubiera entrenado a Merlín para el papel y le daría trabajo enseñando a las grandes estrellas de Hollywood cómo actuar. Pero este era Merlín, hasta la médula, y alguien iba a tener que averiguar cómo destilar la esencia si querían reproducir la mirada, el humor, la sensación.

—La única hora por la que necesitas preocuparte es la mía, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo, mirando su reacción en el espejo. Estiró un lado de los labios en una sonrisilla sardónica que desapareció casi de golpe, y hubo un brillo de incomodidad intensa y un poquito de miedo.

—No hace falta que seas un idiota a puerta cerrada, Arturo. Aún no estamos en el trabajo—dijo Merlín, con la mano detrás de la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo aún más, y Arturo se pasó más tiempo del que debería mirándolo en el espejo, pensando en si sus labios eran siempre así de rojos o si alguien le había puesto brillo.

Brillo sabor cereza. Si era brillo de labios, tenía que ser con sabor a cereza. No aceptaría otra cosa.

—Ninguna de las dos—dijo Merlín, sacando a Arturo de su ensimismamiento. Se alejó del espejo antes de que Merlín pudiera ver el calor subiéndole a las mejillas porque lo hubieran pillado mirando.

—¿Qué?

—Vas a por el look de capullo engreído y malcriado, ¿no? La corbata número uno está bien si vas a un funeral, y si llevas la otra, parecerá que eres un vendedor de coches de segunda mano adulador.—Merlín fue hacia el vestidor (el Directorio había tirado la casa por la ventana y había buscado un hotel bueno, por si acaso alguien seguía a Arturo, para mantener la identidad en caso de que no pillaran a Trickler _esta vez_ ) y salió con una corbata rojo sangre con rayas diagonales negras muy finas que ondeaban como terciopelo bajo la luz—. Esta.

—Claro, tú eres el indicado para hablar de moda y estilo—dijo Arturo, señalando con un dedo la ropa de Merlín, aunque no podía criticar la ropa de Merlín, porque tocaba todas y cada una de sus fibras. No sabía cómo no había visto esa corbata colgada de una percha antes. Arturo tiró las otras dos a la mesa e hizo el nudo.

—Soy un friki de la ciencia, tío—dijo Merlín con los ojos en blanco—. Lo que yo sé de moda y estilo probablemente provocaría un “blip” enanito en un detector de neutrino. Pero el rojo es tu color. Siempre lo será. Además, te da el toque justo de ostentación, ¿eh?

Arturo no contestó. Se hizo un nudo Windsor sin dejar de mirar a Merlín, que se había movido para apoyarse contra la pared, con un brazo abrazándose el pecho y apoyando el otro sobre éste, codo contra antebrazo, mientras se rascaba los ojos con el pulgar y el dedo corazón. Le temblaban un poco las manos.

—Hay un 50% de probabilidad de que no pase nada—dijo Arturo, queriendo que Merlín levantara la cabeza, respirara y se tranquilizara. Que entendiera que, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, superarían esto tal y cómo habían planeado. Que supiera que Arturo no podía hacer esto sin él. Que Arturo no lo haría sin él.

Pero Merlín no hizo nada de eso. No levantó la mirada, no se movió. Antes de que Arturo supiera lo que estaba haciendo, había dejado su sitio en frente del espejo y estaba de pie delante de Merlín. Le cogió la mano y se la apartó de la cara.

—Me da igual lo mal que lo haya pintado míster Smith—dijo Arturo, acordándose de usar el alias de Bayard en el último momento—. Que haya dicho que si no seguimos el manual va a ir mal. Olvídalo. Lo vamos a hacer a nuestra manera. Una vez estemos dentro, Perce y Bohrs van ir juntos. Kay se va a asegurar de que Gwaine no bebe hasta quedarse estúpido y Gwaine se va a asegurar de que nadie le restriegue  las tetas a Kay por la cara y decida perseguir dichas tetas. Y luego estamos tú y yo.

Arturo le puso una mano en el hombro a Merlín. Sabía que Merlín ya lo sabía, pero había descubierto que repetir un poco el plan ayudaba a que su equipo se situara.

—Olvida lo que dijo míster Smith. Así es como va a ser. Yo soy el capullo del que no te puedes escapar, y tampoco estás seguro de que quieras, incluso si pudieras. Te tengo bien atado. Harías cualquier cosa que yo te dijera que hicieras.

Dios, Merlín estaba tenso. Arturo deslizó la mano por el cuello de Merlín, con los dedos en su garganta, acariciando los músculos, intentando deshacer el nudo, relajar esa bola de goma tensa en la que Merlín se había convertido.

—Vas a gritar mucho, vas a ser un capullo, vas a ser descarado. Vas discutir con todo el mundo. Discutir conmigo. Y voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya todo el rato hasta que te pases, y entonces todo el mundo va saber que el mayor genio de la habitación es _mío_ , que eres mi _mascota…_

Arturo espera que no se le notara lo mucho que deseaba que todo aquello fuera verdad.

—… y eso va a volver completamente loco a Trickler, y lo tendremos. Será fácil.

Merlín tragó saliva y se mordisqueó el labio. Cambió del peso de un pie al otro en un pequeño movimiento nervioso. Respiró hondo, agitado, y fue la forma en la que levantó los ojos, esos preciosos diamantes brillantes contra pestañas negras y largas, lo que le robó el aliento a Arturo. Pero Merlín asintió, lentamente, luego más seguro, con la boca ( _esa preciosa boca_ ) estirándose en una sonrisa descarada.

—Entonces, ¿simplemente nos portamos como siempre?

La risa de Arturo fue un poco seca. Separó la mano del cuello de Merlín y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Sí. Recoge mi ropa de la lavandería, dóblala, limpia mis zapatos y mis pistolas.

—Exacto—dijo Merlín—. Y supongo que también quieres que te prepare un baño y te lave la espalda mientras, ¿no?

—Una idea genial—dijo Arturo. Dio un paso atrás, sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento de que había estado cogiéndole la mano a Merlín todo el rato. Tenían los dedos enlazados, sin remedio, y le costó un buen estirón antes de poder soltarse del todo. Se movió con toda la normalidad que pudo, como si fuera por ahí cogiendo manos día a día, lo que de alguna forma hacía, porque no había un momento en el que no estuviera dándole a alguien en el hombro, o cogiéndole del brazo, o colocándolo en una posición concreta. Anduvo hasta la cama, donde tenía el equipo extendido, y se ató la pistolera de hombro con unos dedos que de repente eran menos ágiles de lo normal. Estaba comprobando la pistola cuando hubo otro golpe en la puerta.

—Es Perce.

Merlín se movió hacia la puerta y, en una muestra poco común de sentido común, comprobó por la mirilla antes de dejar pasar a Perceval. El hombretón estaba vestido en pantalones elegantes y una camisa abierta en el cuello, con una chaqueta negra encima que no hacía nada por ocultar la armería virtual que llevaba encima. Tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, estaba recién afeitado y había algo entre _servicio secreto_ , _guardaespaldas personas_ y _gorila_ en la forma en la que se quedó parado en la puerta, educado, con las manos juntas delante.

—Todo el mundo está en su puesto—dijo Perceval—. Smith tos está esperando.

—Claro que sí—dijo Arturo. Guardó la pistola y se tomó su tiempo para ponerse la chaqueta—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—No si nos damos prisa.

Arturo se giró para mirarlo.

—No. Vamos a llegar tarde a posta.

Perceval miró a Merlín, que se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer, ahora va contra su religión llegar puntual.

—Tú sabes mucho sobre el tema, ¿no?—dijo Arturo, enarcando una ceja. Fue hacia el espejo y comprobó la pinta que tenía, pero cuanto más buscaba al traficante de armas, más veía al niñato de cole privado intentando aparentar. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo para despeinarse un poco, y al parecer ayudó un poco—. Nos vemos en el vestíbulo.

—Vale. Pero una cosa más—dijo Perceval.

—¿Sí?

 — _Yo_ soy el guardaespaldas.—Perceval se señaló a sí mismo—. Nada de tirarse en medio de puñetazos, cuchillos, balas. Nada de esa mierda de hacerse el héroe. Ese es mi trabajo.

Arturo soltó una risotada.

—Lo digo en serio, Arturo—dijo Perceval—. Haré que Bohrs se te siente encima si es necesario.

Merlín se rió. El sonido distrajo a Arturo hasta el punto que no contestó a Percival en seguida.

—Vale. Tú eres el guardaespaldas.

Perceval achinó los ojos mientras decidía si podía confiar en Arturo en eso. Al final asintió y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Arturo se giró hacia Merlín.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí.—Merlín asintió, errático. Anduvo hacia Arturo, le puso las manos en los hombros y lo giró.

—¿Qué?

Merlín le tiró de la corbata, aflojando el nudo, y le desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y pasó los dedos por la parte de dentro del collar, haciendo que Arturo se estremeciera. Tuvo que parpadear. No era común, si es que pasaba alguna vez, que Merlín se acercara a tocar a alguien, quien fuera, ya fuera en un gesto de amistad o para quitarle pelusilla del hombro. Pero esto… esto era mucho más íntimo.

—Merlín…

Merlín lo volvió a girar para que mirara al espejo. El daño no era terrible. El nudo sólo estaba un poco torcido, el collar un poco arrugado, la poca piel que se veía añadía justo ese toque extra que le faltaba.

—No está mal. Pensaba que no tenías ni un ápice de sentido de la moda—dijo Arturo. Resistió las ganas de enderezarse la corbata.

—No lo tengo, pero sé lo que me gusta—dijo Merlín. Arturo se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer indiferente, pero había algo en cómo lo miraba Merlín por encima del hombro que hizo que las palabras le fueran directamente a la polla.

Arturo se dio cuenta de repente de que no podía tragar. El corazón le latía con golpes de bajo fuertes que ahogaban cualquier otro sonido en el universo. Sólo se dio cuenta de que Merlín tenía las puntas de las orejas rojas cuando lo vio andar por la habitación en el espejo.

—Merlín.

—¿Qué?

Arturo se puso detrás de Merlín, rápido y seguro, le cogió del brazo, con los dedos apretándole la muñeca, tan delgada que parecía que se iba a romper del agarre. La dobló detrás de Merlín y lo empujó contra la pared, al lado de la puerta…

El grito de sorpresa de Merlín debería haberlo parado, porque Arturo también _sabía lo que le gustaba_ , pero sólo lo animó…

Antes de que Merlín pudiera reaccionar, antes de que Arturo pudiera pensar mucho sobre el tema, Arturo tiró de la camiseta de Merlín, estirando la tela para abrir el collar casi hasta el hombro y revelar un trozo de cuello exquisito, desnudo. Fue a por la piel justo donde el músculo se curvaba al lado del hombro, antes del bulto suave de la garganta, saboreando a Merlín con la lengua como si estuviera buscando la X donde estaba escondido el tesoro. Cerró los labios en ese punto, sellándolos, y _succionó_ con fuerza…

No iba a ser bonito. No tenía que serlo. Después Arturo se diría que era parte de la actuación, un accesorio para mantener a Merlín en el papel, pero no se creería la mentira, no cuando estaba marcando a Merlín por _necesidad_ , pura e instintiva, porque nadie podía tener a Merlín, sólo él.

Quizá se había quedado en la garganta de Merlín más tiempo del necesario. Quizá había sujetado a Merlín contra la pared, con el pecho pegado a su espalda, un poco más de lo que debería. Quizá el momento en el que el cuerpo de Merlín se relajó, con _sumisión_ casi completa, feliz, fue el momento en el que nada más importó. Quizá el gemido ahogado, apenas contenido, que salió de la boca de Merlín ( _esa boca rojo cereza, preciosa, besable_ ) fuera el combustible que alimentó el fuego que ardía en Arturo, levantando las llamas bajas hasta convertirlas en un infierno de pasión y deseo.

Todo lo que Arturo sabía era que si su móvil no hubiera sonado en ese preciso momento, mostrando un gran don de la oportunidad (un maldito don de la oportunidad, según como se mirara), Arturo habría…

_roto la camisa de Merlín incluso más, cubierto su espalda y garganta de besos_

_bajado la mano para acariciarle la polla a través de la ajustada tela de los vaqueros, para conseguir más de esos deliciosos gemidos_

_lo habría forzado a usar su mano libre para desabrocharse el cinturón y luego desabrochar el de Arturo_

…pero se obligó a dejar de pensar lo que quería hacer antes de meterse demasiado hondo en ese agujero, y soltó a Merlín a toda prisa para girarse y coger el móvil, mirando al identificador de llamada con una mueca que desvió todo el flujo sanguíneo de su entrepierna al resto de partes pensantes de su cuerpo a fuerza de sentido de supervivencia, porque era el puto _Uther Pendragón_ el que lo llamaba y, como poco, era algo que te quitaba el calentón de golpe.

—Coronel—dijo Arturo, contestando después de respirar profundamente, pero apenas escuchó lo que su padre tenía que decirle sobre la tecnología que se suponía que iba a ofrecerle a Trickler, sólo si todo lo demás fallaba, porque el sonido de Merlín saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí era lo único que le llenaba los oídos.

Para cuando Arturo llegó al vestíbulo varios largos minutos más tarde, queriendo llevarse a Merlín aparte para explicarle, para darle la excusa que había practicado en el ascensor (“Es parte del espectáculo, nada más, para que parezca de verdad”), Merlín no estaba por ninguna parte, y sólo estaba Perceval, sentado en una silla francesa antigua que parecía que se iba a hacer pedazos bajo su peso en cualquier momento.

—Está en el coche—dijo Perceval, contestando la pregunta de Arturo antes de que éste pudiera preguntar. Perceval se levantó, con expresión rara, distante, su cara rara y distante de cuando sabía que algo había pasado pero no iba a preguntar, porque no era el momento. Arturo lo agradeció, porque no estaba seguro de que tuviera una respuesta a esa pregunta—. Quédese detrás de mí. Señor.

Arturo no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. En vez de eso, lo siguió si una palabra.

ooOOoo

Arturo le estaba volviendo loco.

Desde el momento en que se vio pegado a la pared, lo que le había dejado unas marcas moradas y verdosas adorables en las muñecas, además del chupetón del cuello, ninguno de los cuales se podía esconder por completo por mucho que Merlín estirara la ropa, hasta ese mismo momento, cuando Arturo lo había mirado muy serio sin hacer ni una pausa en su conversación con uno de los tres principales traficantes de armas del mundo (estaban hablando de fútbol y de la próxima Copa del Mundo, por el amor de Dios), Merlín sabía que estaba totalmente, 100%, en problemas, porque nunca había estado tan cachondo en su vida como en el momento en que Arturo había dicho su nombre después de _marcarlo._

No era una marca real, pero el chupetón le escocía en el cuello y le mandaba corrientes abrasadoras de calor por el cuerpo. Merlín aún lo notaba, horas después, una cerveza y dos aguas con gas preparadas para que parecieran gin tonic más tarde. Cada vez que Arturo lo miraba, ojos velados, deliberados, Merlín no podía evitar el sonrojo subiéndole por el cuello y las mejillas, porque recordaba el momento contra la puerta, cuando la sorpresa dio paso a _sí, por favor, más_.

Merlín aún no estaba seguro de si debería alegrarse de la interrupción que le había ahorrado la humillación de que Arturo descubriera lo mucho que le ponía. Desde luego, Arturo sólo había hecho lo que había hecho por el espectáculo, porque estaba haciendo un papel, porque sería más realista si Merlín estuviera un poco magullado y mostrara signos de haber sido _usado_. La parte lógica de Merlín lo sabía.

El resto de su cuerpo contestó con un gruñido de _a la mierda, ¿podemos volver a la habitación?_

Merlín tardó un rato en conseguir que su cerebro y su cuerpo cooperaran, porque tenían trabajo que hacer y, si no prestaba atención, puede que causara la muerte de alguien por accidente, lo que sería malo, y podría significar que nunca más conseguiría estar en una situación como esa con Arturo, lo que sería _peor_ , a su parecer.

Mientras no había estado prestando atención a la fiesta (ahora lo estaba), la fiesta les había prestado atención. Al principio era la hostilidad y rechazo general de una multitud a la que no le importaba quién era el capullo que había llegado tarde, con escolta, y se había dedicado a pasearse por el edificio como si fuera suyo. Una vez la suficiente gente había escuchado el nombre _Pendragón_ y alguien había juntado suficientes piezas del puzle para relacionar _Arturo_ con _Pendragón Consulting_ y _proveedor de armamento líder_ , la multitud se relajó y empezó a vigilarlo con interés.

No le habían prestado mucha atención a Merlín. Y luego, sí.

Alguien, probablemente alguno de los agentes del MI-6 que Smith había dicho que estarían por la fiesta, porque las fiestas como esta siempre hacían que varias misiones y agentes encubiertos de gran variedad de gobiernos se reunieran e interactuaran con sus objeticos y proporcionaban oportunidades para que la información pasara a su encargados, había empezado el rumor de que Arturo no estaba en la lista blanca de Uther Pendragón, ni Uther estaba en la lista blanca de Arturo Pendragón. Levantaron incluso más interés y algo así como una guerra de ofertas cuando alguien comentó “Pues conozco a tu padre”, la expresión de Arturo se volvió pétrea y se alejó del traficante de armas número cuatro más importante del mundo en la exhibición más grosera de tener los huevos bien puestos que nadie había visto nunca.

El intento de contraatacar por el desaire se había visto frenado por Perceval, que se había puesto entre Arturo y el traficante de armas número cuatro y había sonreído con una sonrisa amplia, enseñando los dientes, que declaraba con confianza que Perceval podría no sólo con número cuatro, sino también con todos sus guardaespaldas, él solito.

Bohrs, detrás de Perceval, sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo _y cualquiera que pueda con él no podrá conmigo._

Aún así, nadie le prestó atención a Merlín hasta que el traficante de armas número dos pilló la mirada de reojo, casi de _propiedad_ , con la que Arturo vigilaba a Merlín.

—¿Es importante?—preguntó.

—Nueva adquisición—dijo Arturo simplemente, como si eso contestara cualquier connotación posible de la pregunta del hombre, lo que al parecer pasó, porque número dos le dedicó otra mirada apreciativa a Merlín y asintió, comprensivo, sonriendo un poco cuando vio los morados de Merlín. Esas dos palabras de Arturo fueron suficientes para abrir la caja de Pandora, porque número dos se había hecho preguntas, la gente se había hecho preguntas y alguien, probablemente otro agente del MI-5, tenía que haber dicho algo, porque de repente la gente estaba _muy_ interesada en Merlín.

—Bueno, he oído que eres un genio—dijo el pendón que acompañaba a uno de los traficantes de armas de menor nivel (más bien un mayorista de armas) y Merlín cambió el peso de un pie a otro, con las manos en los bolsillos, y miró a Arturo, que había elegido ese exacto momento para ignorarlo.

—Supongo—murmuró Merlín, rompiendo el contacto visual para mirar al suelo.

 _Odiaba_ esto. Le gustaba estar en el fondo. Le gustaba ser parte del equipo. Le gustaba tener un lugar al que pertenecer con un papel bien definido. _Odiaba, odiaba, odiaba completamente_ ser el centro de atención, con la gente mirándolo como si fuera el siguiente plato de su próxima comida, y que todo lo que les hubieran servido hasta entonces fueran irrisorias ensaladas y verduras marchitas. Puta panda de caníbales, todos, como los cazatalentos que lo habían acorralado después de la universidad. Era una de las razones por las que había ido directo a la oficina de reclutamiento de ejército y se había alistado.

—¿Qué has dicho?—dijo la mujer y, cuando Merlín levantó la mirada y se inclinó hacia delante porque no la había oído la primera vez (estaba seguro que lo había hecho a posta para llamar su atención), vio que llevaba demasiada sombra morada y tenía demasiado colorete en las mejillas y el pintalabios que llevaba era del tono equivocado de rojo teniendo en cuenta la iluminación del club—. ¿He oído algo de matemáticas?

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

—En parte, supongo. Soy ingeniero. Telecomunicaciones.

—¿Internet?— La mujer le dedicó una mirada curiosa, vacía y practicada, que probablemente era para pedir una explicación.

Merlín se rió un poco, el tipo de risilla pequeña y nerviosa de un hombre que no hablaba con mujeres a menudo, o con nadie, de hecho.

—Internet. Sí. Podría decirse así. Más bien el código en el que se basa Internet y todo lo demás.

—¿El código?—Desde luego que la mujer se engancharía a la única palabra que era interesante—. Quieres decir, ¿como códigos secretos?

Merlín sonrió, se acordó de sonreír, porque su papel era el del súper friki, y la gente debería estar impresionada por lo que hacía, incluso aunque no lo entendieran. Repitió el guión que le había dado la gente de Smith.

—Claro. Si quieres llamarlos así. Códigos secretos, códigos encriptados, códigos aleatorios. Todo ceros y unos. Para mí, no existen los códigos secretos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó la mujer, intentando parecer estúpida, pero Merlín ya había visto la mirada afilada en sus ojos antes, en una de sus antiguas clases de universidad en la que al profesor le gustaba acabar con los alumnos marisabidillos, solo que, cuando lo había intentado con Merlín, éste le había dado la vuelta a la tortilla. Ese momento era exactamente igual. Un desafío. Demuéstralo.

Merlín le echó otro vistazo a la mujer. Estaba vestida con un poco más de modestia que la mayoría de las mujeres de la multitud. Su ropa era un poco menos vistosa, su joyería de mayor calidad. Tenía el pelo bien arreglado, a la moda, tintado por un profesional carísimo que no aceptaba menos de quinientos por corte y secado. Cuando le miró los zapatos (al parecer Louboutin, cosa que él normalmente no notaría, pero se había fijado una noche en los tacones asesinos de Morgana y ella le había dado toda una charla sobre ser gay sin tener ni idea de marcas de zapatos) y, cuando volvió a mirarla, vio el cambio en sus ojos. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de enseñarle las tetas y ser capaz de arrancarlo de las garras de Arturo si al final resultaba que de verdad era tan bueno como decían.

Era tan bueno como decían, y la reacción de la mujer lo divertía a más no poder. Por una vez, el tópico de los gays y los zapatos de mujer le iba a ser útil.

De por sí la ropa daba pistas de que pertenecía a una clase superior a la mayoría del resto de mujeres de la habitación. Y era buena, muy buena, fingiendo que era estúpida. Quizá hacía tiempo lo habría podido engañar. Pero ya no. No después de Freya.

La pregunta de la mujer estaba en el guión que el Directorio le había dado para que se leyera, pero sabía bien que la respuesta no le gustaría, así que improvisó. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿Cuántos móviles crees que hay en la habitación?

—¿Muchos?—sugirió la mujer.

—¿Y cuántas personas crees que guardan información importante a mano… por ejemplo, en sus teléfonos?

La mujer dudó, insegura. La conversación no iba a dónde ella pensaba que iba a ir.

—Probablemente unos cuantos.

—Vamos a decir cien, para que el cálculo sea fácil. De esos cien, ¿qué porcentaje crees que de verdad usan los dispositivos de seguridad de sus móviles? En general, como sabes, no ven por qué deberían molestarse con contraseñas y estupideces de esas cuando están rodeados de guardaespaldas y, de verdad, si un ladrón supiera quiénes son, no se atrevería a robarles el móvil. Adelante. Adivina. ¿Cuántos?

—Eh… ¿la mitad?

Merlín hizo un gesto de desacuerdo con la mano.

—En realidad son muchos menos. Quizá diez de esos cien, unos de esos cien. Pero vamos con tus cincuenta. De esos cincuenta, ¿cuántos crees que usan seguridad más allá del sistema operativo original del móvil? Quizá han cambiado el sistema operativo, la tarjeta de SMS, han desactivado el PGS, instalado antivirus, software de protección contra spyware y ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

Esperó un momento. La mujer miró a su alrededor nerviosa y pareció ponerse pálida cuando vio a alguien cerca. Mientras ella tragaba saliva e intenta hacerle señal sutilmente a quién fuera con quien había venido a la fiesta para que apagara su teléfono, porque tenía poca protección, Merlín levantó la vista y vio a Arturo avanzar poco a poco, un claro signo de que estaba empezando a ponerse posesivo, él o más bien su personaje. Perfecto.

—Pongamos que la mitad de cincuenta. Eso nos deja veinticinco personas en la habitación que puedan tener de verdad protección decente en el teléfono. ¿Cuánto crees que me costaría entrar en el teléfono de todos, no sólo de los veinticinco con sistemas de seguridad? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Cinco? ¿Dos? ¿Menos?—Merlín sonrió y sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Abrió el teclado.

—No, no tienes que…—protestó la mujer, levantando ambas manos con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico.

—Oh, mira, tengo poca señal. Debe de haber algo de cobre en el edificio, a veces lo hacen para reforzar todo el tema de la privacidad de la que todo el mundo se queja siempre. Tienen un tipo especial para casinos, ¿sabes? No quieren interferencias externas o gente que use cositas tecnológicas para que la suerte esté de su parte. Así que instalan el edificio para evitar problemas con interferencias externas. Señal baja. Sí. Eso podría ser un problema.—Merlín miró a su alrededor y le quitó un pañuelo de tela a una mujer que pasaba, vestida con apenas un vestido. Pasó un camarero y Merlín le quitó el broche de la corbata—. Un problema para la mayoría de la gente, pero no para mí.

La mujer tenía los ojos como platos.

Merlín retorció el broche de corbata y le dio la forma de un símbolo de infinito, oblongo, lo envolvió en el pañuelo de seda y lo enganchó con mucho show a la antena del teléfono.

—¿Ves? Eso es más o menos una mejora del 60% en la señal, energía suficiente para meterme en el teléfono de todo el mundo en un área de setenta y cinco metros cuadrado, más o menos, más bien un radio en realidad, pero casi. Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es…

Una mano, cálida, encallecida, familiar, se le cerró en la nuca, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio ya cayera sobre el sólido pecho de alguien. Merlín soltó un gritito, con ojos como platos y pánico, y lo que había hecho con el broche y el pañuelo resonó al caer al suelo, donde una sandalia de tacón de tiras negra que parecía costar el sueldo mensual de alguien le pegó una patada a toda prisa.

— _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo, como una advertencia, con los labios pegados a una oreja de Merlín, sensible. A Merlín le flaquearon las rodillas un poco y dejó escapar un jadeo, medio de miedo, medio de excitación—. ¿Qué te tengo dicho, Merlín? Tú haces lo que yo te diga y nada más.

Giró a Merlín con tanta facilidad que parecía practicado, y Merlín tuvo que retorcerse para no perder el equilibrio. No tenía de qué preocuparse; Arturo lo mantuvo recto, con una mano firme en su nuca. Se vio arrastrado al sitio donde Arturo había estado hablando con el traficante de armas número uno. _¿Cuándo había pasado eso?_ La mano se quedó donde estaba, en la nunca de Merlín, y apretaba cuando éste intentaba moverse, coger algo de beber o simplemente respirar.

Al parecer la conversación se retomó donde la habían dejado, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, y el traficante de armas número uno de la habitación parecía divertido, pero vagamente respetuoso, del espectáculo que estaba viendo. Poco a poco, Arturo relajó la mano y la deslizó por la espalda de Merlín, hacia abajo, hasta que al final la apartó y la convirtió en parte de la conversación, porque Arturo era expresivo y hablaba con las manos, y la otra tenía un vaso.

Sin embargo, al momento en el que Merlín se alejaba un centímetro, la mano de Arturo salía como el rayo y sus dedos le rodeaban la muñeca, apretados y firmes.

Merlín sabía que habría más morados antes de que acabara la noche.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a la mujer con la que había estado hablando antes hablar con nerviosismo al oído de un hombre, y el hombre estaba mirando a Merlín con una expresión que oscilaba entre preocupación grave e interés fundamentado. El boca a boca iba funcionando, porque había la suficiente gente cerca para escuchar lo que el perdón tenía que decir.

Fue entonces cuando Merlín lo vio. El Bufón. Samuel Trickler. Estiró del brazo, el brazo al que Arturo estaba pegado, para llamar su atención, pero el único resultado fue que Arturo le soltó el brazo para volverle a coger de la nuca y darle el tratamiento que le darías a un perro que se portara mal.

No fue hasta que el número uno se alejó tras un intercambio de tarjetas y un apretón que se podría considerar el principio de una relación beneficiosas para ambos cuando Merlín pilló las pistas de Arturo; ahora era un buen momento para tener esa pataleta que Arturo quería que tuviera. Merlín dio un paso hacia un lado, escapando de la mano de Arturo, y cogió dos vasos de un camarero que pasaba. Consiguió tirar sólo un poco al suelo.

—Déjame en paz.

— _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo, con voz tan dulce y razonable que Merlín llegó a pensar que había hecho algo mal y se sintió culpable—. Ven aquí.

—No, estoy harto de esto. No soy tu juguete—dijo Merlín, bebiéndose de golpe uno de los vasos de champagne, de lo cual se arrepintió de inmediato cuando le revolvió el estómago. Se le había olvidado… no era un gran fan del champagne. Arturo aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarle el otro vaso antes de que pudiera bebérselo y lo dejó en la bandeja de alguien que pasaba por ahí.

—Eres lo que sea que yo digo que eres—dijo Arturo—. ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro cuando te expliqué las repercusiones de no seguir mis instrucciones?

—Me importan una mierda tus putas repercusiones—saltó Merlín—. De todas formas, ¿qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a azotar un poco más fuerte?

—Parece que tu chico necesita correa—dijo Trickler, acercándose a ellos. Usó la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano para dedicarle a Arturo un saludo divertido, con una sonrisa burlona y los ojos fijos en Merlín.

Trickler daba hasta más cosa en persona. Tenía un poco de joroba, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, como si estuviera mirando desde una esquina constantemente, espiando a la gente, mirándolos, satisfaciendo así sus perversiones. Tenía el pelo corto, grueso a los lados, despeinado por arriba, peinado así en un vano intento de ocultar la creciente calva en forma de M de su frente. Llevaba una camisa de seda verde oliva con un brillo que la volvía color vómito y una chaqueta marrón roble que hacía que sus ojillos malvados parecieran más, bueno, malvados.

Conforme más lo miraba Trickler, más necesitaba Merlín una ducha. Y un estropajo de aluminio, para eliminar la sensación de suciedad que Trickler le provocaba en la piel.

—Nadie te ha preguntado—dijo Arturo, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo a Merlín para que se acercara. Merlín hizo una mueca, dio un paso tentativo hacia delante, con intención de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero Arturo le cogió de la muñeca y se lo llevó.

Pero no antes de que Merlín viera cómo el ceño fruncido de Trickler se hacía más profundo, cómo se le torcían los labios y abría la boca. Era un ceño que podía hacer que el mundo dejara de girar, y puede que Trickler tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo si su magia era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Merlín se preguntó si podría. Era algo que el Directorio no había podido aclarar: ¿Cómo de fuertes eran esos hechiceros?

—Arturo, he pensado que…

Arturo apretó a Merlín contra sí bruscamente y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

—Por última vez. No te pago para pensar. Te pago para hacer lo que yo te diga. Si quiero que descifres información clasificada del gobierno, bancos, documentos militares, lo haces. Si quiero que te inclines sobre tu ordenador con los pantalones por los tobillos, lo haces. Si quiero que saques los planos de los prototipos de mi padre de su servidor, lo hacer para _ayer_. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, yo…—Merlín de dio cuenta de repente de lo que Arturo estaba haciendo, porque la gente estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, incluso por encima de la charla a gritos y la música continua. Levantó la cabeza tanto como las manos de Arturo se lo permitieron y tragó saliva, perdiendo a raudales hasta la última gota de resistencia, porque la imagen mental de estar _de pie delante de su ordenador con los pantalones por los tobillos y Arturo detrás_ había hecho que toda la sangre se desplazara a un sitio que no era su cerebro.

—Tan listo. Tan jodidamente estúpido—dijo Arturo, dulce, cariñoso, protector. Le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y le volvió a recorrer la garganta, caliente y posesivo—. ¿Qué harías sin mí?

Merlín bajó los ojos y miró al suelo, encogiendo los hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, deseando poder aflojarse un poco los pantalones para aliviar la presión que sentía en la polla.

—Lo siento.

—Sí—dijo Arturo, asqueado de repente—. Deja de beber. No sabes hacerlo.

Hubo una corriente de aire frío delante de Merlín. Levantó la cabeza para ver que Arturo se había alejado para unirse a un grupo que le había hecho hueco como si hubiera sido uno de ellos todo el tiempo, un miembro de un grupo tan exclusivo         que nadie tenía la más mínima posibilidad de entrar. A menos que se llamaran Arturo Pendragón.

Arturo tenía un don para esto. De verdad. Podía dirigir a un grupo de hombres competentes, hombres tan increíbles por sí mismos como en equipo, uniéndolos de una forma que nadie más podía, ganándose su lealtad porque se lo merecía. Podía meterse en una habitación llena de gente que preferiría disparar a cualquier sospechoso nuevo antes que darle la bienvenida y sentirse como en casa.

Y, joder, Merlín lo seguiría a cualquier sitio. Directo a un nido de avispones enfadados, la guarida de osos pardos hambrientos, en el territorio de un león, listo a enfrentarse a la ira de su harén.

Merlín lo siguió trastabillando, pagado a Arturo, actuando igual que esas mujeres en ropa elegante, esforzándose por recordar que era todo una actuación, pero joder, qué actuación. Era tan creíble que Merlín temblaba, deseando que al menos un poco fuera real.

Alguien le hizo una pregunta; Merlín miró a Arturo para pedirle permiso, como les habían dicho que hicieran, y respondió sólo cuando Arturo asintió, indulgente.

Entonces fue cuando Merlín vio a Trickler entre la multitud, hablando con el traficante de armas número tres, ambos mirando hacia Arturo, con las cabezas juntas, susurrando.

ooOOoo

No fue hasta altas horas de la madrugada, con la mayoría de los invitados yéndose a cuentagotas, cuando Arturo conoció a Cícero.

Había visto a Gwaine y a Kay esperando por los bordes de la fiesta, hablando sólo con la gente que sabía por instinto que intentar superar sus límites era equivalente no sólo al suicidio social, sino también al suicidio real, con muertes sangrientas y miseria, resultante de la pistola de alguien, disparada por el dedo de otro alguien que de alguna forma había acabado en su mano. Perceval seguía con su actuación de guardaespaldas de Arturo a la perfección, metiéndose entre gente que se sentía ofendida por algo que Arturo hubiera dicho. Bohrs vigilaba a Merlín, protegiéndolo, cuando Merlín se alejaba de Arturo y se dejaba atraer por gente que intentaba contratarlo.

Por mucho que Arturo lo odiara, Merlín estaba haciendo su papel a la perfección. Obviamente había _aprendido_ su lección de su anterior intento de fuga y la reprimenda de Arturo. Cada vez que se alejaba de Arturo mantenía discusiones tímidas, por lo bajo, con cualquiera que lo hubiera alejado, sólo para darse cuenta, interrumpir la conversación y sacudía la cabeza, _no, no puedo_ , y volvía con Arturo.

Arturo odiaba la deferencia de Merlín, cómo habían desaparecido las ganas de luchar, el servilismo absoluto y completo, sin un _sí, señor_ sarcástico, un _capullo_ enfadado o un gesto maleducado. Era una actuación, sin embargo. Sabía que lo era. Su Merlín aún estaba ahí, en alguna parte, escondido por esas pestañas imposiblemente largas, y visible en los reflejos dorados de sus ojos azules como piedras preciosas.

Odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo a Merlín, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para protegerlo. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Merlín viniera solo a la fiesta… todas esas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, que ya le habían tirado la caña… Esa cantidad de por sí le molestaba poco, porque cuánta más gente coqueteaba con Merlín, más veces iba Arturo a recogerlo, a mirar mal a la gente, a asegurar que Merlín era _suyo_.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no podía negar que estaba aprovechando al máximo la oportunidad que la situación le daba. ¿En qué otro momento podría decirle a Merlín las cosas que les estaba diciendo? ¿En qué situación podría admitir lo mucho que quería arrastrar a Merlín al baño, ponerse de rodillas y chupársela hasta que Merlín se corriera tan fuerte que todo el mundo en la fiesta supiera lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Qué excusa podría poner para tocar a Merlín como lo tocaba, moverlo de un lado para otro, acariciarle la nuca, el pelo, susurrarle al oído (Arturo tenía razón, las orejas de Merlín eran zonas erógenas, si la forma en la que el hombre temblaba en sus brazos tenía algún significado), acariciar la marca que había dejado en su garganta y dejar más marcas, sólo para mostrarle a todo el mundo lo mucho que Merlín era _suyo_?

Lo más complicado no era conseguir hacerse hueco como VIP en el mundo del tráfico ilegal de armas, hacer creer a todo el mundo que aparecía ahora porque su padre era un capullo, hacer que todo el mundo supiera que había hecho los deberes antes de tomar este desvío para oponerse a Pendragón padre.

No. Lo más complicado era ignorar las miradas astutas de Perceval cada vez que tocaba a Merlín.

—Ni una palabra—le había advertido Arturo cuando Perceval se había acercado lo suficiente para susurrarle que Trickler había estado preguntando y vigilando a Arturo y Merlín todo el tiempo. Perceval no necesitaba que le dijeran sobre lo que no debería hablar, y a quién. Era obvio para cualquier que tuviera media neurona, lo que dejaba a Bohrs fuera. Con un poco de suerte, Kay y Gwaine habían estado demasiado lejos para darse cuenta.

Arturo estaba hecho para Merlín. No era el tipo de atracción que resultaba de la necesidad de tener un rollo de una noche. Había surgido de la confianza, apoyo, familiaridad, amistad (aunque pedregosa) y amor, aunque la última palabra le embotó la mente a Arturo.

Se obligó a concentrarse en el trabajo. No quería pensar sobre el amor. Le asustaba más que toda la operación, que estar rodeado de gente a la que odiaba por principios, la gente con la que sabía que su padre trataba, a veces, cuando nadie miraba, que arriesgar a su gente sólo para ayudar al Directorio a jugar sus juegos políticos de inter-espionaje con la CIA.

Cícero era un hombre bajo, de piel morena, de 50 largos, pelo ondulado negro bastante cubierto de blanco, piel suave y afeitada, libre de arrugas excepto alrededor de la boca, que mostraba una sonrisa fácil y alrededor de los ojos, que se achinaban, divertidos. Era guapo de la forma en que sólo los hombres españoles sabían serlo, afable, seguro de su herencia de Dioses. A veces Arturo veía eso en Lance, aunque el médico nunca lo admitiría. Y, como Lance, Cícero tenía la gracia fácil de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a que la gente confiara en él, simplemente porque lo inspiraba, exudaba confianza. Era difícil de resistir, y peligroso en las manos inadecuadas.

Le sonrió a Arturo, asintiendo brevemente, rígido.

—¿Míster Pendragón? Ha sido invitado a una fiesta privada.

Tal cual. Ahí estaba. No era el primer signo de que tuvieran la atención de Trickler, pero era definitivamente el pase completo a las bambalinas que necesitaban para empezar lo última fase del plan.

—Qué bien—dijo Arturo, con poco interés. Se giró—. Tengo que estar en otro sitio.

—Sí, lo tienes—dijo Cícero, con la voz tan amistosa como podía serlo con el tono cortante que había adquirido. Arturo lo volvió a mirar y vio que no había perdido la sonrisa, pero había un reflejo de amenaza en su expresión—. La fiesta privada. Usted y su invitado. Sin guardaespaldas.

—Y, como ya he dicho, tengo que estar en otro sitio—dijo Arturo, cogiendo a Merlín del brazo.

Cícero se aclaró la garganta.

—No sé cómo ser más claro, míster Pendragón, pero debería saber que esta fiesta privada es para mostrar un objeto de gran interés para nuestros invitados. Le sugeriría que considerara el denominador común entre ustedes y decidiera por sí mismo si quiere asistir.

Arturo miró la habitación, achinando los ojos, contemplando. Vio a Trickler observándolos, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado de que Arturo no picara en anzuelo, haciendo medio sonriendo, ansioso, al ver la trampa cerrarse.

—Mi tiempo tiene valor—dijo Arturo, ciñéndose al guión esta vez, porque era exactamente lo que se necesitaba para atraer a Trickler del todo.

—Créame, señor, no quedará decepcionado—dijo Cícero, inclinando la cabeza y dedicándole a Arturo lo que podría ser considerado una mirada sincera.

Arturo miró el reloj con un suspiro profundo, molesto, el mínimo giro de muñeca para mostrar una combinación de riqueza e impaciencia mientras comprobaba cuánto tiempo tenían en realidad.

—De acuerdo.

—Sus guardaespaldas pueden esperar aquí—dijo Cícero.

—Señor, debo protestar—dijo Perceval, adelantándose en el momento preciso, empequeñeciendo a Merlín—. Su seguridad personal es mi responsabilidad.

—Sólo con invitación—dijo Cícero, serio—. Sin excepciones. Ni por usted, ni por nadie. Ahora, si no le importa, venga por aquí.

ooOOoo

Era un chiste malo que sólo podría parecerle divertido a traficantes de armas.

_Doce traficantes de armas, doce pavas rubias cuya ropa podría caerse si alguien las mirara demasiado y dos soldados SAS de incognito entran en una habitación privada en un club grande. Alguien de traje sale de una habitación trasera y enseña una maleta redonda, oblonga, del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol._

_—Caballeros, ¿les gustaría ver un arma de destrucción masiva en una caja?— dice._

_Alguien se coge la entrepierna._

_—¿Te gustaría ver una en mis pantalones?_

Pero eso es exactamente lo que pasó en la fiesta privada. Un hombre trajeado hablando y hablando sobre el objeto dentro de la caja sin enseñar lo que era y, muy pronto, todo el mundo estaba muerto de aburrimiento antes incluso de que acabara el discurso. Algunos hicieron preguntas; otros deambularon, alejándose desinteresados y aprovechándose del bar bien abastecido y el experimentado camarero que podía preparar cualquier bebida que alguien le pidiera sin errores.

Un francés llamado Landon le tiró los trastos a Merlín. Un alemán con un repulsivo bigotillo francés le ofreció un trabajo a Merlín. El camarero le preparó a Merlín una frívola bebida rosa que sabía a fresa y no tenía ni la más mínima gota de alcohol. Merlín casi se la bebió entera, pero Arturo se la quitó después del primer sorbo, y su dura mirada acabó con las quejas de Merlín antes de que salieran de su boca.

Arturo era lo suficientemente educado para dejar que el del traje terminara el discurso antes de empezar a sacarle los puntos flacos, pero representó el papel de idiota arrogante y ofensivo, ridiculizando en concepto de arma de destrucción masiva hasta que resultaba un poco más amenazador que un petardo y, poco a poco, mientras desmontaba el grandioso discurso de venta, lleno de palabras huecas y promesas vacías, los demás traficantes de armas se le unieron, porque había poca cosa más que hacer para entretenerse.

—De acuerdo. Hemos terminado aquí—dijo Arturo, haciéndole un gesto a Merlín para que se acercara, que se separó del pequeño grupo de novias de traficantes (sus marujeros insulsos eran sólo un poco mejores que _Mujeres desesperadas_ ) para seguirlo. Lo alcanzó justo a tiempo para escuchar cómo le hablaba a Cícero en voz baja.

—La próxima vez que tengas una exclusiva, dásela a alguien a quien le importe.

Merlín intentó ignorar la mirada inmutable de Trickler pero, teniendo en cuenta que estaba a un metro, era un poco difícil. Lo único que podría hacer era mantener la cabeza baja y rezar desesperadamente para que Trickler no se diera cuenta de quién era.

—Parecía legítimo—dijo Cícero a modo de disculpa.

—Los charlatanes siempre lo parecen—dijo Arturo, pero Merlín notó un tono de irritación distintico en su voz.

—Y supongo que vosotros nunca habéis tenido ningún fallo—dijo Trickler.

Arturo se giró para mirarlo con una ceja enarcada.

—En mi trabajo, fallar no es una opción. La gente que falla no se queda conmigo mucho tiempo.

—¿Y si hubiera una forma de asegurar que nunca se fallara?

—No la hay—dijo Arturo con desprecio.

—Puede hacerse—dijo Trickler, con zalamería de vendedor que podría funcionar en el resto de la gente, en cualquiera, pero Arturo no era fácil de convencer. Hubo más discusión durante unos minutos y, si Merlín no hubiera estado prestando atención, podría haberse perdido el pequeño reflejo rojo de los ojos de Trickler, el susurro de labios moviéndose, el leve tirón de la magia. Era sutil, casi un temblor que podría haber achacado a un cambio de la temperatura o a la corriente eléctrica, pero Merlín sabía que era algo que Trickler sabía hacer, porque se había leído la información que tenía el Directorio.

Se quedó paralizado, abriendo los ojos como platos y mirando de un lado a otro para ver qué había hecho Trickler.

No había nada.

_Joder, joder, joder. ¿Qué hechizo ha usado?_

—¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo, _míster Pendragón_?—sugirió Trickler. El tono era empalagoso, meloso y desagradable, como si hubiera salido de una ciénaga y aún estuviera quitándose trozos de barro de los hombros, oliendo no precisamente a rosas—. Podría enseñarte algo que nunca falla.

—¿Qué es?—pregunto Arturo, curiosamente interesado

—Magia.

—Magia—dijo Arturo, con un alarmante y soñador tono de mofa. Estiró la mano hacia Merlín y lo cogió, apretando fuerte, muy fuerte, tanto que Merlín tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritar. Cuando Merlín lo miró vio que los ojos de Arturo eran diferentes, las pupilas dilatadas, el azul cubierto de marrón. Merlín quería protegerlo, envolverlo en una capa protectora, eliminar el hechizo de coerción que Trickler le había echado.

Merlín miró a Cícero. Había un destello de preocupación en sus ojos, pero no podía hacer mucho sin arriesgar su identidad.

Debía de ser un hechizo de coerción media, ni más ni menos, porque ni siquiera la magia podía eliminar por completo el libre albedrío. Arturo soltó una risotada.

—Magia. Sí. ¿Es la palabra clave para algún tipo nuevo de misil del que aún no he oído hablar?

Trickler se rió con Arturo, un _jajajaja_ agudo y falso, y Cícero se les unió, también. Merlín era el único que no se estaba riendo.

De golpe, Trickler dijo una palabra muy familiar, los ojos le brillaron rojo estroboscópico y levantó las manos con un mago de feria. Le salió fuego de las palmas de las manos y las dirigió hacia Arturo. A Merlín le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad, toda, reprimir sus instintos de proteger a Arturo, porque vio que las llamas nunca cruzarían la distancia entre ellos. Aún así, fueron suficientes para bañarlos a ambos en un calor muy real.

 Había que concederle a Arturo que ni siquiera hiciera una mueca. Merlín se mordió el labio inferior, pero apenas fue capaz de sofocar el gritito que se le escapó entre los labios.

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido.

Merlín se daría cuenta después de que Trickler sólo podía hacer un hechizo a la vez, sin importar lo fuerte o débil que fuera el mismo. Por eso sólo podía mantener el escudo mientras Aredian hacía todo el trabajo en la misión en la que había estado con Gwaine, Perceval y Owain. Y por eso pudo Arturo, en ese momento, dar un paso hacia delante y darle un puñetazo a Trickler.

El puño tocó la cara. El sonido fue como la ruptura de un cristal. Trickler perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo.

Merlín tardó un segundo en interiorizarlo todo.

Trickler había lanzado un hechizo de fuego. Para eso había parado el hechizo de coerción que le había lanzado a Arturo, una coerción que éste había estado combatiendo todo el tiempo. Quizá el contacto físico con Merlín había ayudado, quizá era sólo su gran fuerza de voluntad. De cualquier manera, Arturo se había quitado los efectos residuales de lo que fuera que Trickler le había hecho para dominarlo y había contraatacado.

Trickler estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer nada.

Cícero desapareció de la vista como un cobarde intentando evitar acabar en medio. La charla de la fiesta privada decayó de repente de fuerte a murmullo apagado de confusión y preguntas, y más de uno tenía la pistola en la mano, inseguros de a dónde apuntar.

Los ojos de Trickler brillaron rojos otra vez. Su atención estaba puesta por completo en Arturo. No se dio cuenta de cómo Merlín bajó la barbilla, cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo _magia_. Pero se dio cuenta de cómo su magia no funcionaba, porque Merlín la estaba cortando desde la fuente, evitando que el poder diera resultados.

No se podía hacer magia si no había nada para alimentar los hechizos.

Trickler balbuceó, tartamudeó y se atragantó con las palabrotas que se le quedaron en la garganta sin llegar a salir.

Fue un momento no más largo que un latido, pero duró una eternidad de movimiento que cogió a Merlín por sorpresa, de la forma en la que Arturo siempre lo pillaba por sorpresa, porque podía hacer cosas rápido y con decisión. En un momento, Merlín soltó el brazo de Merlín, se agachó para coger a Trickler del cuello de su horrible camisa verde brillante y lo puso de pie. Los mocasines de Trickler estaban demasiado escurridizos para que pudiera ponerse de pie bien en el suelo de piedra lisa, así que se resbaló y patinó un par de veces antes de poder apoyarse contra una pared y enderezarse, cogiéndose con la mano a la muñeca de Arturo.

—¿Intentas matarme, capullo imbécil? ¿Sabes lo mucho que cuesta esta puta corbata?—rugió Arturo. Merlín lo vio quitar motitas de polvo, cenizas, de la corbata. Esta en modo idiota total, arrogante, ofensivo y creído—. Joder, si eres demasiado rácano para comprarte un mechero decente eres demasiado imbécil para intentar fumarte un cigarro. Apártate de mi camino.

Arturo apartó a Trickler de en medio con la misma facilidad con la que alguien tiraría una bolsa de basura por la ventana, y Trickler acabó tropezando y cayéndose de culo otra vez, aunque consiguió apoyarse contra la pared en el último momento.

—¡ _Mer_ lín!—gritó Arturo, y Merlín salió de su ensimismamiento, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Arturo, porque esto no estaba en el guión, esto no era lo que míster Smith quería que hicieran, y se dio cuenta casi demasiado tarde de que Arturo estaba tocando de oídas, porque había visto la debilidad de Trickler, y era una debilidad que estaba totalmente activa ahora. Trickler odiaba quedar en ridículo por culpa de alguien a quien consideraba inferior.

Arturo no tenía magia y, desde luego, en relación con Trickler, era inferior, pero Arturo estaba poniendo a Trickler en evidencia en cada oportunidad que tenía, y Trickler no podía aguantar eso.

Hubo un momento antes de que Merlín se despejara y corriera detrás de Arturo en que la cara de Trickler se deformó hasta mostrar un rostro de odio increíble, absoluto y completo. Si el objetivo era sacar a Trickler el club, lejos de los agentes de incognito de todas las organizaciones internacionales, lejos de Cícero, de sus propios guardaespaldas y protección para que el Directorio pudiera capturarlo, podrían hacerlo ahora, porque _Trickler iba a seguir a Arturo._

Y lo haría por su propia voluntad. No supondría ningún esfuerzo por parte de Arturo, del equipo. Ninguno.

Arturo estaba limpiándose la corbata con parsimonia. Perceval y Bohrs estaba cerca, merodeando como el resto de los guardaespaldas intentaban no merodear, nerviosos de que sus jefes estuvieran fuera de sus vistas con otros hombres que tenían una reputación horrible de guardar rencor y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para vengarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado, señor?—preguntó Perceval.

—El mechero de un capullo ha explotado, eso es lo que ha pasado—dijo Arturo, bien fuerte, llamando más la atención—. Casi me prende fuego. Y el muy gilipollas ni se ha disculpado. Debería pasarle la factura de la corbata nueva. Esta está destrozada.

A la corbata no le pasaba nada, en opinión de Merlín, pero suponía que Arturo simplemente estaba exagerando por el papel.

—¿Quién ha sido, señor?—preguntó Bohrs.

—El que parece que le hayan pasado la cara por la picadora—dijo Arturo con desdén, señalando hacia atrás sin girarse. Continuó en voz más baja—. ¿Está mirando?

—Nos sigue—susurró Perceval. Volvió a subir la voz—. ¿Quiere que nos ocupemos de él?

—No, olvidadlo, es una pérdida de tiempo. Va a cavar su propia tumba él solito y, cuando lo haga, quiere el vídeo—Arturo se rió ampliamente, y el viento llevó su risa.

Merlín casi podía sentir la rabia de Trickler clavándosele en la espalda.

—Sus guardaespaldas lo acaban de parar—susurró Bohrs.

—Mierda—dijo Perceval.

El comportamiento de Arturo no cambió ni un ápice. Cogió a Merlín por los hombros y lo apretó contra sí, alineando sus cuerpos. Merlín era un poco más alto que Arturo, pero no tanto como para que no pudiera inclinarse y susurrarle al oído, con aliento cálido y prometedor.

—Quiero que hagas exactamente lo que yo te diga. Mira a Trickler sin girarte. Intenta no sonreír.

En cristiano, _intenta no sonreír_ significaba sonríe tan burlonamente como puedas, y Merlín hizo exactamente eso, aunque no pudiera evitar estar un poco nervioso porque, cuando giró la cabeza, los labios de Arturo le rozaron la mejilla, y no se apartaron.

Dejó de mirar y bajó la cabeza. Los labios de Arturo estaban ahora en su oreja. Podía sentir como Arturo miraba para atrás ahora, también, esbozando una sonrisilla.

—Si no parece dispuesto a morder hasta el acero, no sé lo que parece—le susurró Arturo.

Merlín no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza como se reprimiera una risilla, que es exactamente lo que hizo.

—Me ha hecho algo, ¿verdad?—siguió Arturo mientras se alejaban, aunque la multitud se había reducido y no había duda de que Trickler estaba vigilando todos sus movimientos—. Me sentía como si hubiera estado borracho una semana, me hubiera quedado sin alcohol y hubiera salido de mi piso en ropa interior, con la cartera en los calzoncillos. La peor confusión de la que he tenido que salir.

Merlín soltó una risilla, y estaba bastante seguro de que no debería estar riéndose, pero igual de seguro de que Arturo le estaba contando historias para que se riera y Trickler lo viera.

—¿Eso ha pasado de verdad?

—Me han dicho que hay testigos y CCTV, pero yo juro solemnemente que nunca pasó. Venga, ahora. Mira hacia atrás. Ríete.

Merlín lo hizo. Y, mientras se reía, porque era divertida, la imagen de Arturo bajando de golpe las escaleras de su casa, buscando algo más que beber, y Merlín quería saber por qué había estado tan borracho, Merlín vio a Trickler librarse de sus niñeras, gritar órdenes y correr detrás de ellos.

ooOOoo

—Ve a por el coche, Bohrs—dijo Arturo, y Bohrs salió corriendo con lo que debería ser la señal de Excalibur para prepararse. Dejó caer el brazo de los hombros de Merlín aunque en realidad lo único que quería hacer era que Merlín se quedara donde estaba, cálido, cómodo y seguro. Merlín se tambaleó un poco ahora que Arturo no lo estaba sujetando, pero se quedó conde estaba, andando en casi sincronía perfecta con Arturo.

—Lo que me hizo, ¿sigue activo?—preguntó Arturo. No esperaba que Merlín lo supiera con seguridad. No era uno de los llamados especialistas de Bayard. No hacía magia. Pero Bayard había dicho que, si alguien del equipo podía ver y reconocer hechizos, era Merlín.

—Era coerción—dijo Merlín. Sonaba bastante seguro. Arturo le dedicó una mirada aguda que le hizo perder el equilibrio, porque a la siguiente respiración Merlín frunció el ceño, miró al suelo y empezó a tartamudear—. E-e-estoy bastante seguro. Creo. Ya no está. Sé que lo es. Lo estaba mirando. Sólo puede hacer un hechizo cada vez. Cuando hizo eso con el fuego…

—De acuerdo—dijo Arturo, asintiendo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Cuadraba con cómo se había sentido en ese momento, con la niebla en su cabeza desapareciendo de golpe, y las llamas hacia él lo primero que podía ver. Había tenido que reprimir su instinto de agacharse, de alejarse de la línea de fuego, metafóricamente hablando, y conseguir que se le ocurriera una reacción apropiada para un traficante de armas altanero que probablemente nunca hubiera estado en el circo o en un espectáculo de magia (Arturo había estado en el circo una vez, pero sólo se acordaba de los elefantes) le había costado toda su concentración, toda su capacidad mental. Confiaba en que Merlín confirmara sus percepciones, y se alegraba de tener razón.

—Eso juega a nuestro favor—dijo Arturo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Perceval, que se adelantó y se llevó la mano a la oreja para contactar no sólo con Bohrs, sino con el resto del equipo, pasando la información. No había estado en el documento sobre Sam Trickler que Bayard tenía, pero lo estaría a partir de ahora. Tan pronto como estuvieron en el coche, con Perceval y Bohrs delante, se puso el pinganillo en la oreja y vio cómo Merlín hacía lo mismo.

—Mantened a Trickler distraído—ordenó Arturo—. No se podrá concentrar para mantener su…

Se calló y miró a Merlín. Esta no era la línea de comunicación de Merlín, y no podía confiar en lo segura que fuera. Así que usó la palabra clave de Excalibur.

—… tecnología. Echadles un vistazo a los demás. No sabemos cuál de ellos tiene el armamento avanzado que estamos buscando.

—Están en un coche, siguiéndoos—llegó la voz de Gwaine por la línea.

Merlín abrió uno de los compartimentos y se metió en un arnés antes de comprobar la pistola.

La pistola extra era lo único que se habían atrevido a dejar en el coche. Arturo llevaba armadura completa, igual Perceval y Bohrs. Merlín era el menos protegido del equipo, porque todo el mundo esperaba que la gente lo toqueteara a él en el club, una teoría que había probado ser cierta, y sería mejor si nadie se preguntaba por qué Merlín parecía listo para la batalla. También significaba que Merlín era el que menos armado iba del equipo.

Arturo cogió a Merlín del brazo esta vez, con los dedos suaves, amables, con cuidado de no hacer daño en los morados que ya tenía.

—Merlín…

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Me pego a ti como pegamento.

La alternativa era quedarse en el coche blindado, pero Arturo tenía el mal presentimiento de que el cristal a prueba de balas no haría mucho contra la magia de Trickler.

Merlín lo miraba con ojos como platos, azul tan brillante como si brillaran con algún tipo de luz interior, y Arturo habría jurado que había un destello dorado en ellos, visto y no visto. Se preguntó qué cara tendría para que Merlín lo mirara así.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo estoy sorprendido. Me estás escuchando de verdad, por una vez—dijo Arturo. Merlín esbozó algo así como una sonrisa, pero Arturo no tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir si el gesto se iba a convertir en una de verdad, o si Merlín le haría una mueca de burla como siempre.

—¡Cuidado!

Fue instintivo, agarrarse al asiento, con un pie en el suelo metálico, alzado, donde el lujoso espacio se había sacrificado a favor de protección anti balas, coger a Merlín antes de que se escurriera del asiento y se chocara con el asiento del pasajero. El coche se sacudió hacia delante con un fuerte golpe.

—Veinte segundos para el lugar que hemos preparado—dijo Bohrs, con las manos en el volante.

El coche volvió a dar una sacudida por otro golpe en el guardabarros.

—No vamos a llegar—dijo Merlín, y Arturo vio otro reflejo dorado en el azul de sus ojos.

—Merlín…

Entonces Arturo lo notó, el principio de un giro que sólo podría haber pasado si hubieran estado atrapados en el punto exacto de inestabilidad, obligando al coche a hacer un derrape imposible en una carretera perfectamente seca con un conductor experto luchando por mantener el coche bajo control. Bohrs tenía las manos blancas de apretar el volante, el cuello tenso, la mandíbula fija en una línea por el esfuerzo.

El capó del coche se hundió y el maletero se levantó. Las ruedas giraron a mil revoluciones sin el obstáculo de la tracción de la carretera. Perceval gritó, Merlín chilló, Bohrs soltó seis o siete tacos, en su mejor imitación de Owain, y hubo un microsegundo de ingravidez cuando el coche cayó bocabajo. El coche acabó sobre el lado del conductor y por un momento estremecedor, el peso extra de las placas antibalas cayó sobre el cristal antibalas, que se rompió en hilos y trocitos de metal que se abollaron más de dos centímetros. El choque del metal contra el asfalto, las baldosas y el cemento produjo chispas, y hubo otra sacudida que los arrastró hacia el lado del pasajero. Derraparon hasta pararse con el sonido de la ruedas al chocar contra un edificio.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué coño?!—Bohrs estaba gritando y como era el único que había tenido la cabeza de ponerse el cinturón, colgó de la correa mientras intentaba coger un cuchillo para cortarla. Perceval sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse, y Arturo se encontró tumbado encima de algo agradable y calentito… _Merlín_.

—Que ni se te ocurra hacer un chiste de gordos—advirtió Arturo, y Merlín soltó una risa ahogada que a Arturo le encantaría volver a escuchar, pero en una situación no tan incómoda como esa. Rodó hacia un lado y dejó que Merlín se contorsionara hasta no estar cabeza abajo, y ni siquiera pudo apreciar cómo la camiseta de Merlín se le había subido hasta el pecho, ni siquiera pudo pararse a mirar el tatuaje, un tatuaje al que no había podido echarle un vistazo desde que Merlín se lo había hecho.

—Nos tienen atrapados a tres manzanas del punto de emboscada—gritó Arturo por el pinganillo—. ¡Restablecer posiciones! ¡Restableced posiciones!

Estarían a salvo en el coche mientras el metal antibalas aguantara, pero Arturo no quería arriesgarse a quedarse en el coche cuando estaba casi seguro de que Trickler, y quizá no sólo él, podía destrozar el coche.

Por lo que pareció la millonésima vez, Arturo deseó saber más sobre magia, sobre lo que los hechiceros podían hacer y lo que se podía hace para defenderse de ellos. Deseó tener alguien que hiciera magia en quien poder confiar, que también pudiera contraatacar, que pudiera…

Hubo un crujido horrible, el sonido de cristales rotos y lo que sonaba como papel de aluminio arrugándose y alisándose. El coche se estremeció como tiembla un bote cuando la tapa no sale, cuando nadie puede quitarla, y hubo una ruptura y les cayó encima una ducha de trozos de cristal del tamaño de peniques recién emitidos.

El pop del metal lo dejó claro. Perceval gritó las palabras exactas antes de que Arturo pudiera hacerlo.

—¡Nos están abriendo como a una puta lata!

—¡Preparaos! ¡Preparaos!—gritó Arturo, cogiendo a Merlín y alejándolo del techo—. ¡Quédate detrás, Merlín!

Era una tortura de crujidos, de chasquidos, de tañidos que resonaban como las cuerdas de un violín. Hubo una pausa, una presión pesada, un empujón metafísico antes de que una mano invisible agarrara el borde del techo y lo arrancara del coche.

El coche se sacudió.

Cuatro pistolas dispararon.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Era un pelotón coreografiado con un único objetivo, pero el objetivo estaba protegido detrás de un escudo que titilaba con motas rojas al contacto de la balas. Arturo lo notó casi de inmediato y lo comunicó.

—¡Dejad de disparar!

No tenía sentido malgastar la munición si no podían llegar al objetivo. Necesitaban otra forma de comprar tiempo.

—¿Qué te parecen mis armas ahora, _míster Pendragón_?—se burló Trickler.

—¿Esto es lo que llamas _magia_? ¡Porque lo único que veo yo es a un capullo cobarde usando un coche como ariete!—gritó Arturo.

—Arturo. Arturo—dijo Merlín, con urgencia. Arturo lo empujó hacia abajo.

—¡Estás ciego! ¡Como todos los demás! ¡No ves las cosas buenas que te ponen delante de la cara!—le contestó Trickler.

—Arturo. No está solo—susurró Merlín. Arturo echó un vistazo rápido. Había dos coches bloqueando la carretera detrás de ellos, con la parte delantera apuntando hacia fuera, en una especie de V. uno de los conductores aún estaba en el coche. Había cinco hombres en los bordes, con semiautomáticas en los hombros apuntando al coche. Estaba Trickler, y había una mujer seria con expresión de concentración, vestida con un traje pantalón barato, de tienda, con el pelo castaño cubierto de gris recogido en un moño apretado. Estaba de pie a metro y medio de Trickler, a su izquierda.

—La mujer.

—Quizás. Sí.—Merlín respiró hondo.

Perceval y Bohrs los miraron, esperando instrucciones. Veinte segundos en coche podían suponer veinte minutos a pie, dependiendo de los problemas que la gente de Bayard le estuviera dando al equipo. Si ese era el caso, esperaba que León no tuviera ningún problema en disparar a Bayard para llegar a tiempo.

—Baja la pistola. Quítate la funda. Sígueme el rollo—le siseó Arturo a Merlín por lo bajo. No volvió a hablar hasta que vio cómo Merlín hacía lo que le había dicho.

—¿Y Gwaine y Kay?—le preguntó a Perceval.

—Los teníamos detrás—dijo Perceval, serio—. Si han tenido problemas en el club…

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí, acurrucado como un bebé asustado?—vociferó Trickler—. ¡Porque es lo que eres! ¡Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi pavoneándote por el club como si fueras el dueño. Compensando tu inutilidad con tus grandes guardaespaldas, paseando a tu precioso _boy-toy_ …

Arturo dio un paso hacia el coche, con la pistola en alto, y soltó un par de rondas de munición sin apuntar del todo, porque sabía que no daría a su objetivo, pero aún así dio en el área general del pecho de Trickler. Se aseguró de parar, confuso, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que las balas ni se habían acercado a Trickler, de que lo estaba protegiendo un escudo. La pregunta ahora era quién lo estaba levantando. ¿Era Trickler? ¿La mujer? No sabían nada de la mujer ni de sus habilidades.

Trickler empezó a reírse al ver su expresión.

—Ya no estás tan gallito, ¿eh, capullo?

Perceval sacó su cuerpo del coche y se puso al lado de Arturo, sacando la pistola con una mano y usando la otra para proteger a Arturo, empujarlo hacia atrás. Arturo pudo oír los grititos de Merlín sus desgarradores sonidos ansiosos mientras Bohrs lo mantenía en la dudosa protección del coche.

—¡Cierra la puta boca, sabandija!—dijo Arturo, con voz trémula. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que le saliera así.

—Debería matarte—dijo Trickler, levantando un brazo para señalar a Arturo. Notó una sensación de presión en todo el cuerpo, similar a cuando Edwin había usado magia para ahogarlo, mantenerlo bajo control pero, al contrario que Edwin, Trickler no tenía ninguna intención de hacer eso. La sensación era ligera, fugaz, provocativa—. Me has puesto en evidencia. Me has humillado. ¿Sabes quién soy?

—¿El chupapollas de alguien?—Arturo notó cómo la magia le apretaba más e hizo una mueca.

—No eres más que un rico de mierda al que le han dado todo lo que ha querido y ahora, sólo porque papi amenaza con dejar de darte pasta, ¿de repente eres el rey del mambo? ¡Que te jodan! ¡Este es mi territorio! ¡Mi juego! ¡Yo no comparto la atención! ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer ahora? ¡Vas a ponerte de rodillas y me vas a chupar la puta polla!

Samuel Trickler podría tener mil alias, pero Arturo podía distinguir claramente el acento americano de su voz y, de repente, entendió un poco más el interés de la CIA en todo esto.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Arturo no notaba el suelo bajo los pies. La sensación había desaparecido, y no porque la presión en su cuerpo le estuviera cortando la circulación, sino porque ya no tenía los pies en el suelo.

—¡Arturo!—-No sabía si oía su nombre por los auriculares o si era Merlín llamándolo. Fuera como fuera, Perceval reaccionó disparándole a Trickler, asumiendo que era el que mantenía el escudo y que, al lanzar otro hechizo, el de Arturo, el escudo habría desaparecido.

Las balas rebotaron en el escudo. Entonces era la mujer. El escudo era cosa de la mujer.

—No te necesito, ¿no? Puede usar al guapo de tu chico. Eso es lo que has dicho, ¿no? Puede hackear y entrar en la base de tu padre y conseguirme sus prototipos..

Arturo voló por el aire. Sólo años de atletismo le permitieron girar el cuerpo y prepararse para aterrizar hecho una bola. Recibió la mayoría del impacto del aterrizaje en el hombro, y se arañó la frente contra el asfalto, pero el milagro fue que se las apañara para sujetar la pistola. Se quedó donde estaba, boca abajo y sin moverse, por si acaso Trickler o uno de los otros lo estaban mirando. Pero la atención de todo el mundo estaba en Merlín.

Trickler estaba arrastrando a Merlín fuera de la masa de metal que era el coche, lejos de Bohrs, de Perceval, que malgastó otro cartucho en el escudo, pero se estaba echando para atrás, alarmado. No podía hacer nada más que ir hacia Arturo, porque Arturo era el que le pagaba el sueldo. Bohrs se retorció para salir del coche, tambaleándose indeciso entre Merlín y Arturo, y fue hacia Merlín.

Merlín gritó.

 ooOOoo

_Puedo con ellos. Puedo con ellos._

Y aún así, no podía. No podía. Había demasiada gente. Estaba a la vista. Había otros dos hechiceros que lo verían. Su _equipo_.

Su secreto, su secreto de verdad, lo verían las personas en las que confiaban. Quizá más gente, si el resto del equipo y la gente de míster Smith los alcanzaban.

Merlín hizo lo único que podía hacer. Actuó como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando. Se arañó intentando quitarse la _mano_ que lo estaba cogiendo. No funcionó. Se retorció y agitó las manos en el aire. Clavó los talones de sus zapatos destrozados en el suelo.

_¿Por qué habré escuchado a Arturo? ¿Por qué he dejado la pistola?_

Lo había hecho porque confiaba en Arturo.

Merlín gritó de frustración. Podría acabar con Trickler. Trickler era un magicucho de tres al cuarto con aspiraciones de hechicero que podía hacer un par de trucos, pero poco más. Estaba bastante seguro de que podría acabar con la malvada bruja de oeste también, aunque no supiera qué más podía hacer a parte de mantener un escudo bastante bueno.

Podría acabar con ellos. Podría. Pero no podía.

No se atrevía.

Merlín dio puñetazos, y patadas y tuvo una pataleta con todas sus extremidades, pero se vio arrastrado hacia Trickler, a través del escudo… se le clavó, le cortó con cortes de cuchillo mientras lo atravesaba, y gritó otra vez, quemándose desde dentro, notaba como todo se le rasgaba, la camiseta, los pantalones, la piel.

—¡Merlín!

Pensaba que era Arturo. No estaba seguro. Todo dolía demasiado.

—Mary—dijo Trickler, en tono de conversación normal, sólo un poco enfadada.

—Ha pasado, ¿no?—dijo Mary, impaciente—. ¿Has acabado o…?

—He acabado—dijo Trickler. Dejó caer a Merlín.

Merlín cayó de rodillas. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba demasiado débil, acribillado por el dolor. Deslizó las manos por el húmedo asfalto. Estaba húmedo por la sangre. Su sangre.

Su magia estalló de rabia, hirviéndole bajo la piel, burbujeando con poder listo para liberarse en cualquier momento y atacar a cualquiera, cualquier cosa, que fuera a herirle, que fuera a herir a Arturo, que fuera a herir al equipo.

Notó manos que lo tocaban, le cogían la camiseta y lo levantaban un poco. Olía el ajo de los canapés que se habían pasado en la fiesta privada, las gambas amargas y el coco tostado.

—¿Piensas que el mamón de Pendragón se ha divertido contigo? Chico, no vas a saber lo que es divertirse hasta que hayas estado conmigo—. Trickler lo dejó caer al suelo por segunda vez—. Mételo en el coche.

Cuando alguien lo volvió a levantar se desató el infierno.

Se oyó una cortina de fuego por detrás de él. Hubo otra cortina desde los lados. Quién fuera que estuviera arrastrando a Merlín al coche lo dejó caer una tercera vez. El fuego estaba más cerca ahora y Merlín notó magia levantándose. Abrió los ojos y vio a Mary alzar una mano para mantener el escudo contra Arturo, Perceval y Bohrs, medio girando el cuerpo para levantar la otra mano y crear una parte del escudo que no había estado ahí hacía un minuto, porque no había sabido que tendría que defenderse de alguien por detrás también. Porque no lo habían anticipado.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de Trickler estaba en el suelo, inmóvil. Otro estaba herido. El conductor del coche entró en pánico y encendió el motor, el metal atravesó el escudo, causando que se aplastara y se rompiera en una lluvia de chispas naranjas que hicieron que el coche echara a arder mientras atravesaba el escudo.

El instinto hizo su trabajo y Merlín rodó hasta el único coche que quedaba en lo que esperaba fuera lejos de la línea de fuego. Tan pronto como su espalda chocó contra la rueda se dio cuenta de que el sonido de balas había remitido, de que el leve tamborileo de la magia había vuelto.

Escudos. Escudos. Estaban rodeados de escudos.

Merlín parpadeó. No podía ver por el embotamiento. Se frotó la cara con la mano varias veces para limpiar la sangre que le corría por el ceño a los ojos. Excalibur no podía llegar a él, a Trickler, por los escudos.

—¡Yo los retendré!—gritó Trickler—¡Tú acaba con ellos!

_No, no, no._

Merlín notaba la magia creciendo otra vez, retorcida, podrida y corrompida. Se arremolinó alrededor de Trickler, se enlazó con la de Mary. Veía la entrega, los bucles naranja brillante y amarillo enfermizo mezclándose en un marrón soso y terroso. Veía a Mary sacar más magia, magia más fuerte, en una nube de sulfuro turbulenta, y…

_No, no, no._

Estiró la mano, cerrando los dedos en el aire, usando hasta la última gota de la rabia que le ardía por la piel, tomando el control de la magia enlazada, rompiéndola con el amplio filo de una guadaña dorada, acabando con los dos. Trickler. Mary.

El tiroteo apagado ya no estaba apagado, ahora resonaba fuerte, reconfortante, y Merlín cerró los ojos, sólo un momento, un segundo, obligándose a respirar hondo, a alcanzar su magia otra vez, a parar a Trickler, a Mary…

Pero estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado pegajoso y mareado por la pérdida de sangre, y no podía abrir los ojos, lo único que quería era hundirse en la tierra…

Perdió el conocimiento.

ooOOoo

La mujer se llamaba Mary Collins, y la mató uno de sus propios hombres en uno de los peores fuegos cruzados que Arturo había visto. El hombre del coche que ardió había muerto de complicaciones al abrazar un escudo mágico, o algo así, porque la verdad es que Arturo no había estado prestando atención. El resto de los guardaespaldas se habían considerado daños colaterales, porque la única persona en la que Bayard estaba interesado de verdad era Samuel Trickler.

Aunque le habría gustado tener a Mary Collins también. La única ficha que tenían de ella incluía nombre, estado civil (divorciada), el nombre de su hijo (muerto) y la anotación “probable usuario de magia”.

Bueno, habría que marcar la columna de “confirmado”.

Ocuparse de la gente de Trickler era más fácil que ocuparse del propio Trickler. Arturo no sabía ni cómo ni por qué había caído el escudo, pero no estaba en posición de quejarse. Después de eso, había sido tarea fácil distraer a Trickler, desconcertarlo, fintando por la derecha pero atacando por la izquierda hasta que alguno se acercara lo suficiente para dejarlo k.o. y meterle el tranquilizante de caballo que Bayard había sugerido.

Desde luego, a tarea le tocó al más escurridizo del equipo: Gwaine. Desde luego, Gwaine aún estaba pavoneándose de su pequeña hazaña.

—¿Hemos acabado?—preguntó Arturo.

Bayard levantó la mirada de sus notas, haciéndole una señal para que se fuera al analista que había venido para pedirle su aprobación sobre una serie de nuevas órdenes. Iban a trasladar a Trickler a una localización segura esa misma noche, lo iban a entregar en Inglaterra directamente, bajo protección fuerte para oprimir su magia y una cantidad abundante de tranquilizantes que tendría que eliminar antes de empezar el interrogatorio. De cualquier manera, Bayard tenía todo lo que quería en ese momento: una fuente de información directa sobre el NOM, y una forma de apretarle las pelotas a la CIA.

Y Arturo no tenía nada. Estaba agotado, consumido, entumecido. No le quedaba nada.

_—¡Merlín!_

_Arturo había dejado que sus hombres aseguraran el perímetro, aunque no quedara mucho que asegurar desde el momento en que Gwaine había saltado del tejado del edificio, rodado por el suelo al aterrizar y apuñalado a Trickler con la aguja hipodérmica. Trickler se había vuelto hacia él, le había tirado un bola de fuego azul, pero no le dio, porque Gwaine se había apartado mientras Kay le tiraba un ladrillo a Trickler a la cabeza._

_Había corrido hacia el bulto que era el cuerpo de Merlín, suplicando con cada paso que estuviera vivo, por favor, tenía que estar vivo, porque había visto lo que le había hecho a un coche atravesar un escudo, sin contar el hombre que estaba dentro, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza cómo había gritado y gritado Merlín…_

_Parecía tan frágil cuando Arturo lo había cogido y abrazado, cubierto de sangre de lo que parecían ser mil cortecitos. Lance había salido de la nada y se había arrodillado a su lado. Comprobó las constantes vitales con dedos hábiles y seguros, rasgó lo que quedaba de la camiseta de Merlín y hubo más sangre, pero no se veían heridas graves o abiertas._

_—¡Está bien, Arturo. Está bien. Venga, vamos a sacarlo de aquí—dijo Lance. Perceval intentó coger a Merlín, pero Arturo no iba a soltarlo. No podía. Necesitaba sujetar a Merlín, saber que estaba bien y, por una vez, Perceval no discutió, y Lance se calló, y León se encargó de asegurar el perímetro hasta que la gente de Bayard se sacara la puta cabeza del culo e hiciera su trabajo…_

—Lo has hecho bien. Olaf tenía razón. Tienes un talento sobrenatural para esto. La actuación de tu equipo superó todas las expectativas—dijo Bayard. Recopiló sus notas en una carpeta y las metió en una maleta—. El avión llevará a tu equipo a la base por la mañana. Yo acompañaré a Trickler y lo entregaré a uno de los supervisores. Debería estar de vuelta en la base en unos días, entonces empezaremos el entrenamiento del equipo. Lo primera que tenemos que hacer es ver si alguien tiene talento para la magia. Haría que las próximas misiones fueran más fáciles.

Arturo se frotó los ojos con dos dedos y bajó la vista para mirarse, las manos, la ropa aún cubierta de sangre de Merlín.

Hubo una pausa larga antes de que Bayard continuara.

—Estará bien. Las heridas son superficiales, y las pociones de Abeland nunca han fallado. No le quedará ni una marca para cuando vuelva a la base.

 _No le quedara ni una marca_.

Le sentó como un puñetazo inesperado porque, a pesar de todo, le hubiera gustado que Merlín conservara al menos una. La suya. El chupetón de la garganta.

—Es bueno, por cierto. Trabajáis bien juntos. No he visto a alguien trabajar tan bien juntos sin años de entrenamiento extensivo. —Bayard cerró con llave la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta—. Nos vemos en un par de días.

Arturo respiró profundamente y lo siguió, pero Bayard ya había cogido el ascensor para bajar al vestíbulo. Le dio al botón de subir y esperó.

La misión había sido un éxito, todo el mundo había salido vivo, y habían atrapado al objetivo que se suponía tenían que atrapar. Y aún así, Arturo no podía evitar sentirse como si le faltara algo, como si no fuera un éxito para nada. Tenía algo con ver con el hecho de que Bayard se llevara a Trickler. Algo que ver con lo que casi le había pasado a Merlín.

Casi había perdido a Merlín.

Echarse atrás no era una opción. El NOM estaba planeando algo, y fuera lo que fuera, no iba a ser agradable. Y una mierda iba a dejar Arturo que se salieran con la suya. Al mismo tiempo, Arturo no iba a dejar que Bayard los dirigiera tal cual. Iban a tener que trabajar más. Iba a tener que trabajar con más cabeza. Y Arturo iba a tener que hacerse con toda la información que el directorio tuviera sobre el NOM, no el goteo que les habían dado hasta ahora.

Salió del ascensor en el piso equivocado, pero en realidad no era el piso equivocado. Era el piso de Merlín. No podía evitarlo. Quería ver a Merlín con sus propios ojos, saber que estaba bien.

Arturo tocó a la puerta. No contestó nadie. Volvió a tocar. Un momento después decidió que probablemente Merlín estaba durmiendo. Que debería dejarlo descansar. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente sin que Arturo lo despertara a altas horas de la madrugada.

Lance había dicho que Merlín estaba bien, aunque había sido peor de lo que parecía. Los cortes superficiales que tenía por todo el cuerpo le habían hecho perder mucha sangre y Merlín tenía la tensión baja (aunque en el rango de la normalidad) que hacía que se desmayara cada vez que donaba… Y había estado bebiendo, pero no había tenido nada de agua, y con toda la adrenalina… Dios, tenía que haber sufrido mucho al atravesar el escudo… Merlín estaba bien. _Merlín estaba bien_.

Arturo casi se había convencido cuando se giró y empezó a andar por el pasillo. Ya casi estaba en el ascensor cuando oyó la puerta abrirse a su espalda, con una maldición.

—Joder, Perceval, ¡déjame respirar! Ya te he dicho que estoy bien…

Merlín quedó quito. Se miraron.

Estaba chorreando, con una toalla de hotel demasiado pequeña en la cintura, el pelo peinado hacia atrás y hasta el último centímetro de piel brillando. Tenía unas líneas finas en el pecho y los brazos, donde los cortes habían sido más profundos, un corte fino aún se le estaba cerrando en la mejilla, y otro en la frente. Arturo no se dio cuenta de que se había acercado a Merlín hasta que ya estaba allí, notando el calor húmedo de ducha que irradiaba su piel.

—Quería… quería ver cómo estabas—dijo Arturo.

—Bien. Aún un poco mareado. Más que agotado—dijo Merlín, señalando con la cabeza a la ropa ensangrentada de Arturo—. Pero he destrozado tu traje.

—Mejor el traje que tú—dijo Arturo. Se le fueron los ojos al cuello de Merlín y se quedó sin respiración, porque la leve marca morada que había hecho seguía ahí. Bajó la mirada, esforzándose por no seguir la línea de pelo oscuro que bajaba del pecho, y dirigió la vista al tatuaje del dragón que Merlín tenía en las costillas, un dragón que sujetaba… una espada. Le sonaba de algo, pero no confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente para acercarse a echar un vistazo. Se aclaró la garganta tragando saliva—. Me alegro de que esté bien, Merlín. Deberías descansar. Vamos a salir en un par de horas.

—Sí, eso me han dicho.

El incómodo silencio se alargó.

—Bueno, buenas noches—dijo Arturo, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

—¿Arturo?

Arturo se paró y se giró.

—¿Sí?

—La próxima vez, haces tú de _boy-toy_., ¿vale?

Por un breve momento, muy breve, Arturo pensó cómo sería recibir el trato duro de Merlín, ceder ante él, y se dio cuenta de que era una situación en la que no le importaría estar, siempre y cuando fuera con Merlín. No lo haría por nadie más.

Arturo notó el calor subiéndole por las mejillas, de repente incapaz de soltar una buena respuesta, hasta que sus ojos se fueron otra vez a la garganta de Merlín, a fijarse en la marca morada que había dejado y que se estaba desvaneciendo.

—A ti se te da _mucho_ mejor de lo que a mí se me daría nunca, _Mer_ lín—dijo Arturo, con voz grave y áspera, pero mereció la pena, porque se vio recompensado con el sonrojo de Merlín, y la verdad es que el sonrojo le cubría todo el cuerpo, también, de manera muy tentadora; daban ganas de recorrerlo con la lengua.

Pero lo mejor, lo mejor de verdad, era la sonrisilla insegura, tímida, que tenía Merlín en la cara, aún de pie en la puerta de su habitación, con una mano aguantando la puerta y la otra sujetando la reveladora toalla que tenía enganchada en la cintura, mirando mientras Arturo volvía al ascensor, tocaba el botón y se metía dentro.

—Buenas noches, Merlín—dijo Arturo. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, por fin, apoyó la cabeza contra ellas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> NdlA: Por favor, poneos en contacto conmigo antes de escribir nada en el universo de Loaded March, o echadle un vistazo a [mi opinión ](http://loaded-march.livejournal.com/46614.html) [link en inglés] sobre las obras derivadas.  
> NdlT: Bueno, pues otra más. Esta me ha costado la vida, porque la verdad es que ha sido un curso durillo. Pero aquí está, y espero que la siguiente no me cueste tanto. Ahora se pone interesante la cosa.  
> Y, bueno, si queréis ir siguiendo un poco el avance de la traducción, de vez en cuando escribo algo sobre cómo voy en un [mi tumblr ](ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/tagged/ana-translates-lm) , cosas como dudas que me surgen, porcentaje que llevo traducido, lamentos varios… Suelo escribir en inglés, pero si a alguien le interesa, los puedo escribir en bilingüe :)


End file.
